La verdad es que sólo te tengo a ti
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: YAOI(chicoXchico) - RUHANA- (OJO!con lemon) Todo comienza cuando Kaede Rukawa, el dios del hielo, empieza a cuestionarse sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el arrogante pelirrojo de Hanamichi Sakuragi... ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al kitsune? rnUna historia
1. En lo que pienso firmemente

LA VERDAD...ES QUE SÓLO TE TENGO A TI

RUHANA

**Weno, solo decir qhe aquí mi pareja yaoi favorita: Ruhana. Tambien utilizo otros motes, para publicar mis fics, ya sean: Utena Tenjou o Chibi- Utena. Lo digo para que luego no haya malentendidos de plagio, ni nada por el estilo XD mi e-mail es 1: En lo que pienso firmemente **

¡Ya estoy hasta los cojones!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, levantándome de mi silla y mi mesa...Un momento...¡Mi silla y mi mesa¡¿Acaso...

Señor Rukawa ¿No tiene bastante con dormirse siempre en clase, que encima ha de ponerse a dar gritos mientras no está dormido?- me dijo la voz del profesor de Lengua. ¡Vaya¡Es verdad! Estoy en el instituto, y...aquello sólo era un sueño.

Umm, perdóneme usted.- respondí con total indiferencia, volviéndome a sentar, mientras mis compañeros de aula dejaban de dirigirme miradas atónitas. Pero, la verdad es que eso me trae sin cuidado. Desde pequeño que soy pasota con ganas. No hago caso de nadie, no me preocupo por nadie, no tengo ningún amigo, me la suda que esas niñas estúpidas que dicen ser admiradoras mías no paren de animarme cuando juego al baloncesto, gritando que me quieren y me es completamente igual lo que la gente piense de mí. Así soy yo, frío, cínico, insípido, inexpresivo, borde, serio y todo lo que tenga que ver con una forma de ser glacial. NO me aferro nunca a nada, ni mucho menos a nadie. Sólo juego a ese deporte llamado baloncesto por matar el tiempo, y por entretenerme en conseguir algún objetivo, pero la verdad es que ese deportecillo de poco monta me trae sin cuidado, igual que el resto de las cosas y personas que hay en este mundo. Así soy yo, Kaede Rukawa, instituto Shohoku, 1er curso, clase 10.

Rukawa se ha vuelto a dormir en clase.- oí como susurraban dos compañeros, que estaban un poco más atrás de mi asiento.- Siempre hace lo mismo, no puede ni con su pasotismo.

No entiendo como las chicas pueden querer a alguien tan poco sociable. Da pena, el pobre.- les contestó susurrando, el último de la fila.

¡Pues sí! Habéis dado en el clavo, energúmenos.- les dije yo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, levantándome de la mesa y cogiendo la cartera, dirigiéndome a la puerta, para salir de la clase.- No puedo ni con mi pasotismo.

¡EI¿¡Adónde crees que vas, Rukawa¡La clase aún no ha finalizado!- exclamó el profe.

Si el reloj de la clase no va atrasado, sólo faltan 5 minutos escasos para que se acabe este coñazo de clase, profesor.- le respondí, con voz cansina.- El que en 5 minutos no disponga de un simple alumno como yo no le causará ningún palo cardíaco. Hasta la vista.

Sin darle más tiempo a seguir retrasándome, salí de la clase y me dirigí al gimnasio. No podía soportar más tiempo en aquella clase tan aburrida. Tenía que coger esa jodida pelota y jugar al baloncesto, es cierto que ese deporte me da absolutamente igual, pero al menos no es tan aburrido como una clase en el instituto, así que me aseguraría de llegar el primero, para tener unos segundos de tranquilidad, en la cancha y poder practicar algunos tiros.

Una vez allí, abrí la puerta y me dispuse a entrar, cuando descubrí que lamentablemente no iba a estar solo...

¿Um?- él, que hasta ahora había estado de espaldas a mí, mirando a la canasta que se alzaba a sus pies, y con una pelota en la mano, se giró al oír que yo entraba.- ¡Oh, vaya¡¡Eres tú, estúpido Rukawa! Eres la última persona que querría que llegara después de mí.

Pues vas a tener que joderte, idiota- le respondí yo, con mucha rabia en mi interior, pero por fuera con la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre, aunque, cuando es ante él, no sé porqué pero, mi cara se vuelve más expresiva que nunca ante nadie. Él, la persona que desde que conocí no para de hacer que se me monten líos en mi cabeza y tener sueños extraños mientras duermo en clase, es ese insolente pelirrojo, el que se hace llamar "genio del baloncesto", ese chico, Hanamichi Sakuragi, 1er curso, clase 7.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, si se puede saber? Ahora, tendrías que estar en clase.

¡Lo mismo se puede decir de ti, zorro!- me respondió, muy mosqueado.- Ahora habrás infectado toda la cancha del "síndrome del kitsune". ¡Hay que joderse¡Vas a paralizar las habilidades de un genio como yo, con la sola existencia de tu presencia¡¡OOOH¡¡MENUDO...

¡C- Cállate¿¡Quieres¡Vas listo, porque tus habilidades se pararon solitas desde que naciste, fantasma!- le sigo contestando, cada vez más furioso por dentro, pero por fuera, intento aguantar el rostro lleno del pasotismo de siempre. ¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! Es cierto que yo siempre soy borde y frío con la gente, pero...pero...con este estúpido pelirrojo, cada vez...cada vez que lo veo siento que he de hacerle perder los nervios, que he de discutir con él con todas mis fuerzas y...y...y sé que no...no lo puedo...soportar. ¡Sólo es un inútil que no hace más que causar problemas y de entorpecer al equipo¡Pero, si solamente significase eso para mí... Entonces...¿Cómo es que...cómo es que siempre quiero hacerlo sufrir¿Cómo es que sólo me preocupa hacerle rabiar, para ver como su expresión tan alegre y segura se enfurece¡¡Qué alguien me responda! Por favor, quiero saber como es que...me hace perder los estribos cuando veo a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

¡Qué es lo que acabas de decir, asqueroso kitsune?- exclamó él.- ¡Aquí el único que tiene las habilidades paralizadas eres tú, Rukawa!

Ya, claro. Es por eso, que no hago más que superarte, mientras tú sólo haces el torpe en la pista de juego¿verdad, estúpido?- ¡Eso es, eso es¡Enfádate más, enfádate más¡Quiero hacerle cabrear hasta que no pueda más! Adoro...¡Adoro verlo enfadado¡Quiero seguir discutiendo con él...hasta que se acabe el mundo¡SÍ¡ESO ES!

Sakuragi me miró con una furia en sus ojos, en los que yo podía ver llamas ardientes. Esos ojos, tanto cuando se enfurecen como cuando no...esos ojos...me...matan de placer...

¡NO TE SOPORTO, ESTÚPIDO CREÍDO DE MIERDA!- gritó él, abalanzándose contra mí y tirándome al suelo. ¡OH, Dios¡Lo tengo encima de mí! La verdad es que hoy lo he puesto realmente furioso. Lo cierto es que, cuando se pone así, resalta aún más su belleza.- ¡Voy a partirte esa cara tan llena de pasotismo e indiferencia que tienes, Rukawa¡Esa cara...esa cara...¡SIEMPRE ME SACA DE QUICIO!- Sakuragi alzó el brazo, con el puño cerrado, dispuesto a arremeterlo contra mi rostro, pero no voy a dejar que me pegue. No. No le concederé ese placer que tiene de partirme la cara...¡Al contrario! Voy a jugar un poco más a esto. Le agarré del puño, frenando su intento por arrearme un puñetazo y, con todas mis fuerzas lo aparté de mí, empujándole al otro lado y me coloqué yo encima suya, acercando mi rostro al de él, mientras aún sigo agarrando su brazo, que tiembla porque quiere deshacerse de mí, pero yo no pienso concedérselo.- ¿Cuál dices, estúpido Sakuragi?- le digo yo, con una sonrisita sarcástica, que veo que enfurece más su rostro.- ¿Esta cara es la que quieres destrozar, idiota¿Esta cara es la que tanto te saca de quicio?- le sujeto el otro brazo, que había estado a punto de agarrarme.- ¡Pues esta cara que te mueres por romper a añicos está a un dedo de la tuya¡¡Y no puedes hacerle ni un solo rasguño, Hanamichi Sakuragi¡¡"El genio del baloncesto"!

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando él se incorporó con una fuerza increíble, que superó las mías, y me pegó el puñetazo que tanto él quería que yo recibiera, haciendo que me hiciera a un lado mientras él se levantaba. Él estaba...muy enfadado...verdaderamente enfadado... furiosamente enfadado.

¡Cómo te atreves, malparido¿¡Quién...te crees que eres, hijo de puta¡¡VUELVE A HACER ALGO ASÍ Y TE MATO¡¡¡¡¿ME OYES¡¡¡¡¡¡TE MATO!- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Yo me había quedado atónito. ¿Tal vez me habría pasado? Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado. Antes de que le fuese a decir algo, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de nuevo y esta vez entraron el capitán Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi y Ayako, que nos miraron perplejos.

¡EI, Hanamichi¡Qué pronto has venido hoy!- le dijo Miyagi, acercándose a Sakuragi, sonriente.

¡Qué hacíais tú y Rukawa¿¡Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear!- refunfuñó el capitán Akagi.

No me extrañaría...- comentó Mitsui.- Estos dos se llevan como el perro y el gato.

¡No quiero que os volváis a pelear¿¡Queda claro!- nos riñó Ayako. Sakuragi no les miró a ninguno a la cara, con una mirada más rabiosa que la de un Rovbailer(¡o como se escriba!)se limitó a coger de nuevo la pelota y a empezar a lanzar a la canasta. Todos ellos se quedaron aún más alucinados. Seguramente esperaban que Sakuragi hubiera protestado y dicho algo así como: "¡Dejadme tranquilo! Fue el kitsune el que empezó". Eso hubiera sido lo más normal. Yo también estaba impresionado. No me esperaba nada de esto. De verdad me odia...me odia de verdad. Me odió nada más conocerme, me sigue odiando ahora y...me odiará eternamente. Pero...¿Cómo es que me entristece tanto eso¡Si yo...yo no le aguanto¿¡Por qué me pone tan triste saber que ese idiota, camorrista y fantasma pelirrojo me detesta¿¡Es que yo...¡Acaso yo tampoco lo detesto¡¡Claro que lo detesto¡¡Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo...¡UN MOMENTO¿¡Por qué no paro de pensar en ello¿¡Por qué no paro de pensar en él! Si de verdad lo detestase no me haría tantas preguntas ni lo repetiría tanto, como si intentase auto- convencerme...Entonces...¡Qué es lo que realmente siento por Hanamichi¿¡QUÉ¿¡LO HE LLAMADO HANAMICHI¡¡Se me va la olla! Aunque bueno, la tendencia enfermiza que tengo por hacerlo sufrir y rabiar no es...muy normal...

¡En fin¡Empecemos a calentar hasta que lleguen los demás!- dirigió Akagi. Todos le obedecimos y empezamos a correr por la cancha. Durante toda la hora, Sakuragi no dijo nada, ni protestó, ni fanfarroneó, ni cantó su predilecta canción de: "Soy un genio", ni me miró en todo el tiempo. Estaba frío y distante, igual que lo solía estar yo...¡Oh¡¿Tanto le había molestado, aquello! Sakuragi...

¿Qué le ha pasado hoy a Sakuragi?- se preguntó Kogure, cuando estábamos todos en los vestuarios(todos menos Hanamichi, que se había ido nada más finalizar el entrenamiento, cosa muy rara en él).

¡Sí, es verdad! Hoy incluso Rukawa parecía más sociable que él.- comentó Mitsui.

¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho, Rukawa?- me inquirió Miyagi, mirándome fijamente.- Sea lo que sea, se lo ha tomado muy mal. Yo soy un buen amigo suyo, y te aseguro que para llegar a que Hanamichi se comporte de esa manera que ni yo he visto en él hay que haberle hecho algo realmente...cruel...No sé lo que has hecho, pero te has pasado, tío.

Yo bajé la mirada y no contesté. ¡Joder¡Maldito Sakuragi¡Ahora me hace sentir culpable! Estoy harto de él.

Ahora estaba muy lejos del instituto, en dirección a la universidad Todai, donde, a las 20:00, unos profesores me habían ofrecido hacer una prueba junto a otros jugadores más, para ver si conseguía que me dieran una beca, para estudiar allí en un futuro, ya que tenían un grandísimo club de baloncesto, con bastante prestigio. Como os he dicho, todo en este aburrido mundo me es indiferente, y el baloncesto no es una excepción pero, aquella tarde no tenía nada que hacer después del entrenamiento, así que aquella prueba me mantendría entretenido. Llevaba ya un buen trecho, cuando, de repente, me di cuenta de algo...¡Me había olvidado las zapatillas de deporte en mi taquilla¡¡Ahora mismo llevaba puestos los zapatos del instituto y con eso no me dejarían hacer la prueba ni de coña! Tampoco había tiempo para ir ni a mi casa ni mucho menos al instituto, antes de que se hicieran las 20:00, y había que estar allí a la hora, sino, no te dejaban pasar...Estaba claro que aquella prueba no la iba a poder hacer.

Vaya...Jeje ¡Qué despistado soy!- es lo único que se me ocurre pensar, mientras esbozo una sonrisa tonta e irónica. Me paró en seco y le pego un puñetazo a un árbol cerca de allí. ¡Jolines! Nadie diría que no me importa el baloncesto...Acabo de arremeter contra un árbol porque estoy enfadado por lo de la prueba o...¡No! Lo acabo de hacer porque se me ha vuelto a aparecer en mi mente el careto de ese pelirrojo...Maldito torpe...A mí no me molesta que te hayas enojado tanto... ¿O...tal vez sí?

Continuará...


	2. ¿QQué significa esto?

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿¡Q-Qué significa esto!

No hago más que separar mi puño del árbol, y apretarlo fuertemente, mientras cierro los ojos y alzo mi cara hacia el cielo...pero antes de volver a imaginarme la cara de ese estúpido, que me dice que me odia, noto como una gota diminuta de agua cae y se desliza por mi rostro...Ahora, encima se pone a llover...Sinceramente..."un día redondo", es lo que pienso. Doy media vuelta y descubro que...no...no puede ser...¿¡Otra vez tú!

¿Qué...haces aquí, do´aho?- logro preguntar, al fin, con mi frecuente frialdad, después de un largo rato en el que me había quedado en blanco.

Perdona, pero la gente normal no le habla así como así al primero que pilla por la calle.- me responde con enojo el maldito pelirrojo, mientras podía percibir en él una mirada de odio puro. Maldita sea... ¿¡De verdad que aún sigue enojado! ¡¡Por Diossss! ¡Qué estúpido es, qué estúpido es, qué estúpido es, qué estúpido...¡Ei, esperen un momento...! ¿¡Ahora el que me estoy empezando a enojar soy yo! ¡¡Si a mí este torpe sin cerebro me trae sin cuida...

¿Vas a esa estúpida prueba de la Todai?- Sakuragi interrumpió mis pensamientos, avanzando hacia mí, sin que dejase de mostrar en su rostro aquella expresión que...verla en él...me producía escalofríos...- Cuando vino ese ojeador al equipo...yo me ilusioné bastante...pensé que, aunque hiciera poco que me hubiese introducido en el mundo del baloncesto...tal vez podría ser yo, la persona a la que escogieran para hacer la prueba.- empezó a explicarme...¿Cómo? ¡Realmente era la primera vez que veía a Sakuragi contarme algo...algo de sus pensamientos!...Es...es...- Por eso me esforcé tanto, me entrené día a día, noche y noche y en los entrenamientos di lo mejor de mí...Realmente estaba satisfecho...pero...cuando el ojeador, a la hora de decir a quien elegían para la prueba, pronunció tu maldito y asqueroso nombre, Rukawa, me sentí destrozado. Sí, lo reconozco, zorro, tú no haces más que superarme.- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Está...está reconociéndolo...¿¡Dónde...dónde se ha ido esas ansias que tiene constantemente de gritar que es un tensai, que es un genio...que es el mejor! Verlo...verlo así...no...no me agrada lo más mínimo... ¡Yo no...yo no quería esto!- Pero...¡Te diré una última cosa, Rukawa!- su esbelta figura se plantó ante mí, cuando nuestros rostros se hubieron quedado muy muy próximos.- Me repugna perder ante un ser como tú, tan poco lleno de vida...y de nada...¡¡No pienses que seguirás siendo el número uno por mucho tiempo, Kaede Rukawa! ¡¡Mi conciencia no me deja ser derrotado por alguien al que ODIO con todo mi ser!

Fue como si, de repente, alguien me hubiera clavado una puñalada, directamente y sin ni siquiera habérselo pensado mucho...en toda la cara...Sí, sí, en la cara, ya que si te dan una puñalada en ese sitio, están dando a entender que no les importa que veas quien ha sido la persona que te ha hecho tal daño...que no les importa que sufras lo más mínimo... A Hanamichi no le importaba ninguna de esas dos cosas, al decirme aquello...¡Aunque, claro! ¿Quién va a pensar que se le puede hacer daño a Kaede Rukawa, que no sabe ni lo que es "sentir"?...¡¿CÓMO! Re...Resulta extraño que ahora mismo haya pensado eso...¡Si...si yo mismo digo que no siento nada por nadie! ¡Que no me aferro a nada, ni mucho menos a nadie...! Entonces...¿Por qué coño me estoy sintiendo así de mal sólo porque un arrogante, torpe e imbécil pelirrojo me haya dicho tal cosa? ¿¡Por qué! ¡Si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona estoy completamente segurísimo de que no hubiera sentido absolutamente NADA! ¡NADA! ¡¿Por qué ahora que me lo dice Sakuragi me siento como si me hubiera muerto! ¡¡Es ABSURDO! ¿¡Q-Qué significa esto!

El pelirrojo se apartó de mí y se dispuso a pasar de largo cuando unas palabras que surgieron de mi boca lo hicieron detenerse.

Si es esa estúpida prueba lo que tanto te interesa, puedes estar tranquilo...No la voy a hacer.

Se giró para volver a mirarme, y frunció el ceño.

¿¡Y se puede saber porqué!- me inquirió, furiosamente. ¿¡Y ahora por qué se pone así! ¿¡Es que no le alegra que la persona que acaba de decir que odia tanto no pueda hacer aquello que él dice que tanto anhela!

Em...Porque...me he olvidado las zapatillas en el vestuario del gimnasio...mira por donde.- respondo, cada vez más extrañado por su reacción.- Y...la prueba es a las ocho.

Él me miró fijamente y luego frunció el ceño.

¿¡Y eso es motivo suficiente para no ir, kitsune imbécil?- me gritó, muy enojado.

Em...Y-Yo...Bueno...- tartamudeé... ¡Espera! ¡NOOO! ¡Yo nunca dudaría en responder, a la hora de hablar! ¡¡Kaede Rukawa dice siempre las cosas CLARAS! ¡¡SIEEEMPREEE! Aunque...¡Un momento! No soy el único extraño aquí...- ¿¡Y tú por qué te me pones así? ¡¡Es mucho mejor para ti! El imbécil eres tú, do´aho.

Nada más salir aquello de mi boca, Sakuragi me agarró del cuello de la camisa y volvió a lanzar chillidos como una abuela histérica.

¿¡¡IMBÉCIL YO? ¿¡¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PARA MÍ SIGNIFICA ESA MALDITA PRUEBA QUE TU ESTAS A PUNTO DE DAR LA ESPALDA SOLO PORQUE TE HAS OLVIDADO LAS ZAPATILLAS?

Es...cucha, idiota, sabes que no...

¿¡¡Qué hora es?

¿Qué?

¡¡Te he preguntado qué hora es, zorro atontao!

Ahora...faltarán 25 minutos para las ocho...¡Ya ves! ¡No hay suficiente tiempo para ir a ninguna par...

¡¡Tiempo de sobras! ¿Dónde coño te las dejaste?

En...en la taquilla...O...Oye... ¿Para qué me lo preguntas? N- No iras a...a...- no pude acabar la frase debido a que él echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y se perdió entre la lluvia.- Eh...Pe...Pero...¡¡Do...Do´aho! ¡¡Do´aho!- ¡mierda! ¿¡Adónde iría? Esa era la dirección que llevaba al instituto...¡¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Acaso no estará yendo pa...para traerme las...zapa...¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡JA,JA! ¡KAEDE, cada día estás peor! ¿¡POR QUÉ IBA A HACER ALGO ASÍ LA PERSONA QUE ME ODIA A MÍ MÁS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡¡Es ABSURDO! ¡Y encima ahora, con este temporal...

Al pensar esto, puedo observar más atentamente como la lluvia que cae del cielo "aprieta" más y más, como si las nubes tuviesen todo el agua del mar y quisieran ahogar a la humanidad, y, para colmo, también empieza a airearse un fuertísimo viento que hace que incluso mi chaqueta negra esté apunto de separarse de mí, y el tenerla ahora mismo puesta, se lo impide...Lo mejor es salir pitando de aquí...me voy a acabar resfriando...pe...pe...pero...No lo entiendo, hay algo en mi interior...que me dice que me quede...y que haga de todo menos moverme de este lugar...¡Ya estoy otra vez sin entender nada de nada! Maldito...estúpido pelirrojo.

_Sin saber cómo es posible...una canción empieza a sonar dentro de mí...creo que sé cual es...es...es "**Your song"** la canción que canta Ewan McGregor...en la película de Moulin Rouge..._ ¿¡Cómo es posibe? ¡Yo nunca he visto esa estúpida película, llena de ese cursi amor y...

Algo hace detenerse a mis pensamientos, la imagen de ese do´aho irrumpiendo en el tejado, como me mira furiosamente hasta que viene corriendo hacia mí y comienza a darme cabezazos sin motivo alguno...mientras una estúpida niñata lo mira, le dice algo que parece que hace que el do´aho salga corriendo tras ella, dejándome a mí...perplejo...¡¡Nunca nadie me había hecho tal cosa!...Recordé su nombre, repitiéndolo constantemente en mi interior...y cuando estoy apuntándome para el club de baloncesto...oigo como la gente comenta que ese imbécil va a hacer un 1 vs. 1 con el capitán del equipo...Takenori Akagi...Mi cabeza no me pide otra cosa que ir corriendo a admirar ese evento...¡Vaya! Al parecer ese tío no tiene ni idea de jugar a baloncesto...Pero...qué ímpetu pone...que ojos llenos...llenos de revancha...llenos de ansias de seguir luchando y vencer a eso go...al capitán...Y...Y tiene un físico...¡Oh! Nunca había visto a un muchacho así...Una melena roja, que lo hace destacar entre los demás, ese...ese metro 88, que me supera con creces...Esos rasgos tan varoniles, esos hombros grandes, fuertes...que de seguro serían capaces de, a quien fuese abrazado por ellos, hacerle sentirse la persona más segura del mundo entero...¡Y eso pecho tan...musculoso, tan...apetecible...! ¡¡¡Esos ojos tan y tan seductores y especiales! ¡Esa mirada tan penetrante! ¡Esa risa de triunfador tan encantadora, tan adorable, después de haber derrotado a Akagi...¡oooooh! ¡Y encima ha entrado a formar parte del club de baloncesto! ¡¡Es realmente! Un...un segundo...¿¡Por qué tengo ganas de mostrarme con él tan frío que de costumbre o incluso más...?...¿¡Por qué él no para de meterse conmigo y de ponerse así de borde...? ¡¡Y...Y encima sólo está pendiente de esa criaja de antes...parece ser que hermana del capitán Akagi...! Ese...ese chico...Hana...michi Sakuragi...desde que lo conocí yo...yo...¡¡PA...PAAAAAAAARA EL CAAAAARROO KAEDE! ¿¡¡¡Yo...Yo estoy pensando en esto? ¿¡¡¡YO? ¡¡NO...ES POSIBLE! ¡Yo siempre he sentido esto que acabo de pensar...pe...pero...no...no me...¿¿Entonces, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Aún...aún me pregunto...¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Unos pasos que pisando fuertemente los charcos que acababan de formarse en el suelo...Alzo la vista, a lo lejos está él, Saku...Sakuragi...Y...Y...¿¡ESTOY VIENDO VISIONES? ¡¡TRAE MIS ZAPATILLAS! ¡¡Ha...ha ido del instituto hasta aquí en menos de 18 minutos y...y sólo para...para traerme las...zapatillas! Hanamichi, como no miraba por donde iba, acabó tropezando (U.T: ¡Aissss! ¡Qué burro que es mi "Hana" U.U!) y todo su cuerpo calló en el barro, deslizándose completamente hacia donde estaba yo...Do´aho...

¡Imbécil, deja de mirarme! ¿¡No ves que tengo tus jodidas zapatillas? ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE COGERLAS! ¿¡No te parece?- exclamó, sin ni siquiera levantarse del suelo, alzando su brazo con mis zapatillas...ofreciéndomelas.- ¡Con que no daba tiempo a ir a por ellas, eh! ¡¡Eres un gandul! ¡Sinceramente, no te mereces esa prueba, maldito kitsune!

Yo...no puedo responderle...no puedo mostrar de nuevo mi cara de frialdad...no puedo volver a meterme con él...Al menos...en este mismo momento está claro que...que no...Pero...¿¡Por qué, Sakuragi, por qué te has molestado en algo así...por mí...? Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, por primera vez en toda mi puta vida...Y todo...todo es por él...Hana...Hanamichi...yo...yo...yo te...te...

¡Estúpido! ¿¡A qué esperas para ir corriendo a la Todai? ¡Sólo faltan como 15 minutos para que sean las 8! ¡¡Y ahora no me dirás que no va a haber suficiente tiempo, eh!- me gritó, poniéndose en pie, y colocando mis zapatillas en mis dos manos, debido a que yo estaba tan alucinado que no las cogía.- ¡Vamos...piérdete de mi vista y...haz esa jodida prueba como sólo tú sabes hacerlo!

Diciendo eso, el pelirrojo volvió a perderse entre la lluvia, sin darme tiempo a darle las gracias...¡Mal...maldita sea! Creo...creo que...ya empiezo a entender...- aprieto las zapatillas contra mi pecho.- a entender que significa esto...

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora: ¡¡Ja, ja, perdonen que haya tardado en publicar este segundo capítulo...Estaba de exámenes...U También siento que los capítulos sean tan y tan cortos...Prometo que no tardaré en publicar en tercero ni los demás y que...por supuesto...serán mucho más largos - ¡¡y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! Espero que sigáis dejando vuestros comentarios...para así animarme a continuarla..que sino...T.T una se deprime, jeje, ¡¡¡Beeesos a toooodos! ¡y gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos vemos en el capítulo 3..._


	3. Confusion o tal vez no tanta

CAPÍTULO 3: Confusión...o tal vez no tanta. Nota :"cuando el texto aparezca entre comillas se tratará

de la conciencia de Kaede XD "

La luz abrasante y cegadora, por lo menos para mí en aquellos momentos, que sobresale de las rotas persianas de mi habitación, hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran, pesadamente, dando a entender que...ya ha amanecido...

Me incorporé, con un terrible sueño, y bostecé, desperezándome por completo...Es raro...normalmente tardo mucho más en despertarme...Me encanta dormir...pero...ahora no podía malgastar el tiempo con los ojos cerrados...Esta noche...no había tenido ninguno de esos sueños paranoicos...con el do´aho...Y...¡Joder! La verdad es que lamentaba no haberlos tenido...Hanamichi...

Dirigí mi adormilada mirada a las zapatillas que ayer mismo él me había traído...para que hiciera la prueba...una prueba que él envidiaba...haciéndome un favor a mí, al ser que más odia... Realmente...Hanamichi Sakuragi...no hay quien te entienda, joder. Eres...una persona tan y tan impredecible...Y yo...y yo te detesto...Aunque...-acaricio mi pecho izquierdo-los jodidos latidos de mi corazón no dicen lo mismo...Lo cierto es que yo...lo am... ¡NOOOOOOO¡No es verdad¡Ayer me empezó a parecer que tal vez sí, pe...pero...no...no es verdad¡Él...él NO¡Y...y encima un asqueroso hombre!...Aunque...lo que también es verdad es que tampoco las mujeres son algo que seriamente me atraigan mucho...Todas ellas quieren algo de mi físico...no de mí. Incluido esa pija de mierda, hermana de Akagi, que lo único que hace gritando que me quiere es...que Sakuragi se sienta triste...y yo...lo último que quiero es eso...¡JODER¡Ya empezamos con esos pensamientos raros¡Suerte que hoy no hay que ir al instituto¡Si lo volviera a ver a él no sabría cómo reaccionar! Pero...Lo que sí que tengo claro es que las cosas NO van a cambiar por nada del mundo..."Sí, sí, Kaede, tú piensas justamente lo que no piensas...ni tú...ni mucho menos tu alborotado corazón, que ahora...da la impresión de que está aprendiendo a latir de verdad..."

Acababa de salir de mi casa, para aclararme un poco las ideas...y dejar de pensar en cosas estúpidas.

No sabía adonde ir...sólo iba de aquí para allá...sin rumbo fijo...igual que en toda mi vida...

Alcé la vista y.. .¡Vaya¡Había llegado a parar a la oficina de periódicos¡Allí habían fotografiado muchas veces a mi pelirrojo!...Me pregunté si la hermana de Hikoichi tendría alguna...¡Pero...Pero...YA EMPEZAMOS CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS, KAEDE!

¡Rukawa!- ¿Qué¿Alguien me llama¿Tal vez vuelva a ser él, otra vez? Volteé y pude descubrir de quien se trataba...Por desgracia...no era Hanamichi, ni muchísimo menos...-¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!

Mmmm...No tengo mucho tiempo para ti ni para nadie, Sendoh. Voy... ¡a un sitio!

¡Aaah¿Y cuál es ese sitio?- me inquirió, con su típica sonrisa estúpida.

Nunca ha sido de tu incumbencia saber adonde voy o adonde dejo de ir.

¡Ai¡Tan borde como siempre, jaja!

¡Por qué...no dejas alguna vez de sonreír..? Tu risota tan y tan falsa me irrita, Akira Sendoh.

Y a mí, Rukawa, lo que de verdad me irrita es ver que un engendro como tú puede estar tan cerca de mi Hanamichi.- soltó éste, de pronto...¡QUÉ¿¿Y...Y ahora a qué cuento venía el do´aho? Este despreciable Sendoh cada vez es más rarito.

Pero...¿Tú que dices, estúpido¿A qué santo empiezas a hablar del do´aho?

¡Ah¿No te lo he dicho? Vengo aquí porque la hermana de Hikoichi me regala siempre las fotos que le pido que le haga a Hanamichi, en todos los partidos en los que mi niño juega...- me dijo Sendoh, sonriendo más, a cada palabra que decía...- ¡Y tú, deja de llamarle "do´aho"¡Hanamichi es el ser más adorable que conozco!

¿Q...Q...QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO¡N-No me digas que tú...

¿Qué yo qué¡Aaam! Ya entiendo...pues claro...tu asquerosa y desgraciada mente no es capaz de entender lo que nadie puede sentir...¿Me equivoco, Rukawa?- sonrió, tan irónica y burlonamente que me puse rabioso...¡Cómo puede hablar así¿¡Se cree él único que puede...que puede sentir¡Asqueroso, engreído y prepotente puerco espín!

¡Bueno! Yo voy a lo que voy.- anunció Sendoh, como si se creyera uno de esos deportistas que van a recoger su premio al estrado.- ¡Lo lamento por ti¡No pienso venderte ni mucho menos darte una de esas preciosas fotos que estoy a punto de recoger!

¡Y...Y me quieres contar para qué hostias quiero yo una foto de Sakuragi?- protesté, intentando disimular el rojo de mis mejillas...Lo cierto es que me moría por tener alguna de esas fotos del do´aho.

¡Ja¡Lo que me imaginaba¡Al menos yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que pienso y siento¡Tú, en cambio, eres tan mezquino que ni te das cuenta de lo que sientes tú mismo!- se burló. Mi corazón se revolvió como si alguien lo hubiera agitado...¿Qué...qué yo no sé...ni lo que siento? Aquello era una verdad como una catedral...y algo dura.- ¡Así que ya sabes...! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi "Hana", Kaede Rukawa...

El muy imbécil se dirigió hacia la entrada de la oficina, me dirigió una última mirada de burla y se introdujo dentro... ¡Pero quién se ha creído que es?...Creo que nunca...nunca me había sentido tan enfadado...tan humillado...¡Akira Sendoh¡¡Te odio¡¡Te odio más que a ese do´aho!

"¿Pero...es que acaso odias a Sakuragi, Kaede?" inquiere mi conciencia...¡Cállate¡Pues CLARO que lo odio¡Y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que Sendoh se quede con todas las fotos de Hanamichi!** (NOTA: Ya ven que nuestro Kae dice una cosa y luego dice otra que no sigue para nada a lo que ha dicho antes XD digamos que esa es su forma de estar confuso U) **¡Tengo que idear algo! Seguro que esa hermana pánfila de Hikoichi se las reserva sólo a ese engreído...Lamentablemente no hay otro remedio...¡Las cogeré sin pedir permiso! "Vamos, que las piensas robar ¬¬" ¡Cállate¡Yo no he dicho eso! "¿Ah, no?" ¡Pues claro que no! "Acabas de decir que las cogerás sin permiso" ¡Pero no he dicho que las fuera a robar! "Entonces... ¿Es que acaso después de cogerlas las piensas devolver?" ¡Pues claro que NO¡Sería una tontería! "Pues eso es que las vas a robar" ¡Quieres callarte¡Me estás liando hasta a mí! "Los líos te los montas tú solito, hermoso mío. Yo sólo soy tu conciencia" ¡Y a qué santo le interesa ahora a la gente mi conciencia?(Vamos, Utena, que se te cae la gracia T.TU)

¡Ei, Rukawa¿Tú por aquí?

¡Cómo¿¡Aún se me iba aparecer más gente conocida¡Uf! Sólo se trataba de Kogure y Ayako.

Hola...- saludé con urgencia.

¡Creí que estarías entrenando, Kaede!- me sonrió Ayako.

¡Sí, hombre! Y chupándome a la vez el dedo, no te jode.- respondí, de una forma que dejaba tan claro que no me interesaba el baloncesto, que los 2 se quedaron de piedra.- Ejem...¡Quiero decir que...No...No ya veis que no estoy jugando a nada¡EI!-se me acababa de ocurrir una idea...Una idea para hacerme con las fotos...Era algo absurda y bastante ridícula...pero...tal vez podría funcionar.- ¡Escuchad¿Podéis hacerme un favor?- les pregunté. Ellos se quedaron patidifusos, normal, debía ser la primera vez que les pedía algo...de aquella manera tan sociable.- Sólo os pido vuestra ayuda.

Sí, por supuesto.- me respondió Kogure, por ellos dos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rukawa?- quiso saber Ayako.

Antes de explicarles nada, los metí a los dos en la entrada de la oficina y les susurré lo que, digamos, era mi plan para hacerme con las fotos antes que ese desgraciado de Sendoh.

¡QUÉ¡R-Rukawa¡Pe...Pero...¿¡P-Por qué hay que hacer todo eso...po...por sólo unas fotos?- exclamó Kogure, muy sonrojado. Al parecer el plan no le convencía.- ¡Va...va a ser algo realmente embarazoso...! Rukawa, ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema en hacer favores...pe...pero lo que nos pides es mucho...¿No es así, Aya...

Yo sí que te ayudaré, Rukawa.- lo interrumpió ésta.- Creo...que ya me estoy imaginando de quien deben de ser esas fotos que tanto quieres conseguir.

Ummm...Tú lo sabes todo.- refunfuñé, pero en el fondo me alegraba de que al menos ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme.

¡Y tú también deberías de ayudarnos, Kogure!- protestó Ayako.- Sin ti...el plan no funcionará.

Ya...pero, Ayako...Esto es la oficina de periódicos...si montamos ese jaleo que dice Rukawa...echarán la mayor parte de la culpa al club de baloncesto del Shohoku.

No, si tú te quitas esas gafas y te pones una gorra...¡Así seguro que ningún periodista te reconocerá!

¿Y tú, qué me dices¡A ti también te conocen, eres la manager, Ayako!

Yo puedo soltarme el pelo, ponerme estas gafas de sol que he comprado hace un momento en la tienda de aquí al lado junto a este conjunto rojo, que también me he comprado allí.- respondió Ayako, sacando un camiseta roja carmesí de manga corta, junto a una minifalda del mismo color, y con las gafas de sol.- ¡Y me lo puedo poner todo encima de la ropa que llevo ahora, no se nota¿Veis¡Ya me lo puse todo¿Se nota que soy yo?

Hombre...Pues la verdad es que no, pareces una de esas mujeres que salen en los programas del corazón.- comentó Kogure, mientras Ayako le ponía la gorra en la cabeza y le quitaba las gafas, sin darle tiempo a rechistar.- ¡Tú tampoco pareces tú, Kogure¡Así que...todo listo, Kaede Rukawa¡Cuando tú digas, el plan entra en acción!

Ei, pe...pero...-intentó protestar el 4 ojos.

Vale.- me asomé y pude distinguir a Sendoh, que hablaba con una recepcionista, preguntándole en que piso se encontraba Yayoi Aida(la hermana de Hikoichi).

En el 3er piso. Una vez allí sólo pregunte por ella.- le respondió la recepcionista.

Vale, muchísimas gracias, señorita.- le sonrió el muchacho.

Oh, de nada. ¿Se lo han dicho alguna vez que es usted un señorito muy apuesto?- se sonrojó ella.

¡Bah¡No sé que le ve!- murmuré, malhumorado.- Ayako...podéis empezar ya...El piso es el 3º.

OK.- respondió Ayako, introduciéndose en la oficina, arrastrando a Kogure de la oreja. Cuidándose de seguir los pasos de Sendoh y que éste no los descubriera, ellos dos lo siguieron por las escaleras, que llevarían al 3er piso. Yo, desde más atrás, también les pisaba los talones. Sendoh, una vez estuvo en el 3er piso, preguntó por Aida, y le dijeron que acababa de instalarse en un nuevo despacho, para ella sola. Buscó la puerta que llevaría a éste, dio 3 golpes en ella y una mujer joven le abrió, sonriéndole encandilada, invitándolo a pasar, cerrando la puerta al estar ambos dentro. Ayako, Kogure y yo nos situamos en frente de la puerta. Les dirigí una mirada de asentimiento a los dos, Ayako me la devolvió y Kogure no hizo otra cosa que santiguarse (el pobre debía estar acojonao U). Me aparté a un lado, ya que no era menester que Sendoh y la hermana de Hikoichi me vieran. Ayako respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de un golpetazo, irrumpiendo en el despacho de Aida, y dando comienzo a mi plan.

¡Tú!- exclamó señalando a Sendoh, quien ahora estaba sentado en una silla, situada enfrente de la mesa donde estaba Aida. Los dos se quedaron verdaderamente alucinados al ver a la chica, al lado de aquel tímido chico(Kogure), que parecía apunto de gritar: "¡Quiero ir con mi mamá!".- ¡Mal...Maldito engendro, bastardo, aprovechado y abusón de jóvenes chicas prometedoras como yo¿¡Pensabas que ibas a librarte de mí?

Los gritos de Ayako, hicieron que muchos empleados y periodistas dirigieran sus miradas curiosas hacia el lugar. Sendoh se estaba quedando a cuadros...

¡Q...Qué quiere decir, Srta.? U

¡Ahora no intentes disimular, Akira Sendoh¡Eres un sinvergüenza!- siguió gritándole Ayako, mientras cada vez se acercaba más gente al lugar.- ¡Han visto ustedes como esta miserable persona hace como si no me conociera, después de haberme...de haberme hecho todo lo que me ha hecho?- exclamó casi en un sollozo. ¡WAU¡La verdad es que Ayako sabía actuar como nadie! Ahora la puerta estaba rodeada de curiosísimas cabezas de personas que trabajaban allí.

P-Pero...- intentaba protestar Akira.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sendoh?- le inquirió Aida, que estaba igual de sorprendida.

¡Usted calle¡Seguro que es otra de sus muchas amantes!- rugió Ayako.- ¡Cariño, no te quedes callado ante tanta falsedad¡Di algo!- le espetó a Kogure, el que cada vez se había puesto más pálido, y que al ver que le tocaba actuar y que todas las miradas se centraban en él, su rostro pasó a ser rojo como el pelo de mi...¡De Sakuragi!

Em...¡Ah, sí! Yo...estoy embarazada.- tartamudeó Kogure.

...Silencio glacial...

¡Ajaja¡Cariño¡Realmente esta situación te está dejando cada vez más traumatizado! ¬¬U- rió Ayako, apurada, y pellizcando a Kogure.- ¡Soy yo, señores y señoras, la que posiblemente esté embarazada de este...este ser inmune!- dirigió su amenazante mirada a Sendoh, el que cada vez estaba más: -?- ¡Y a pesar de que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona!- diciendo esto se agarró a los brazos de Kogure.

Sendoh asomó su cara hacia fuera de la ventana, ya que todo aquello le empezaba a mosquear, y sus inquisidores ojos fueron a posarse en los míos.

¡Rukawa¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí¡Seguro que todo esto es obra tuya!- gruñó acercándose a mí y agarrándome la camisa.- ¡Qué es lo que tramas?

Disculpen, señores...Aquí parece que hay un malentendido.- exclamó Aida, dirigiéndose a la puerta, empujándonos a mí, a Sendoh, a Kogure y Ayako, dentro del despacho y cerrándolo, para que las caras de los empleados y periodistas "cotorras" desaparecieran.

¡Aiii¡Y todo esto por unas odiosas fotos!- se le escapó a Kogure, el que ya estaba completamente desesperado.

¡Serás bocazas!- lo riñó Ayako.

¡AJÁ¿¡Así que en verdad querías esas adorables y tiernas fotos de mi pelirrojo, Rukawa?- me gritó Sendoh.

¿Fotos¿Os referís a las fotos del jugador número 10 del Shohoku: Hanamichi Sakuragi?- preguntó Aida, sacando de su cajón un sobre grande donde debían encontrarse esas fotos.

¿Fotos de Sakuragi?- se extrañó Kogure.

¡SÍ!- exclamamos, como dos locos, Sendoh y yo, abalanzándonos (no sé porqué...no lo pude evitar u.uU) como dos depredadores en busca de su presa, encima de la mesa de Aida, con nuestras miradas fijas en el sobre que ella llevaba en sus manos, arrebatándoselo y agarrándolo cada uno de un extremo, peleándonos por él.

¡Suéltalo, Rukawa¡¡Estas fotos son mías!

¡Ni lo sueñes, Sendoh¡¡Serán tuyas cuando te hagas con ellas!

¡Eso será ahora mismo, estúpido!

¡Ya lo veremos!

Agarrándonos del pelo y de la ropa, y sobre todo del gran sobre que ninguno de los dos soltaba, nos dirigimos sin darnos cuenta, de nuevo a la puerta, que se abrió desde fuera y Sendoh y yo nos acabamos chocando contra la persona que acababa de entrar, terminando encima de ella, los 3 en el suelo. Miramos atentamente, para descubrir de quien se trataba y...¡OH, DIOS¡NO PUEDE SER!

¡Qué coño hacéis los dos, imbéciles puerco espín y kitsune?- era Sakuragi, en el que estábamos ahora mismo encima de él(ejem...rectifico: sólo yo estaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Hanamichi, Sendoh estaba a un lado...sin soltar sus pesadas manos del sobre del que las mías tampoco soltaban)El do´aho y yo nos miramos...nuestros rostros...no os podéis imaginar como estaban de cercanos...Me había vuelto a sonrojar...y la mirada de Sakuragi estaba completamente confusa...aunque en sus mejillas pudo resaltar un color tímidamente rosado...Este despiste lo aprovechó Sendoh para hacerse con el sobre, que lo alzó triunfante. ¡NO¡SENDOH NO IBA A QUEDARSE CON ELLAS! Me puse en pie y volví a agarrar el sobre, tirando de él como un poseso.

¡Hola, Sakuragi¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!- lo saludó Sendoh, mientras luchaba conmigo por el sobre.

Eh...Y-Yo...-.-U...- se esforzaba por entenderlo todo el do´aho, mientras aún estaba en el suelo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté yo, sin abandonar mi enfrentamiento con el puerco espín.

He...He venido con Ryota...a hablar con su padre...que trabaja aquí...- respondió mientras éste se asomaba y veía el mayor espectáculo de su vida: Rukawa y Sendoh peleando por un sobre, como dos leones, Hanamichi en el suelo, mirándolos estupefacto, Ayako extrañamente vestida (aunque para él fue un deleite ver "a su chica" tan mudada .), Kogure a punto de darle un palo cardíaco y a Aida, que desde se mesa, se sumaba a la mayoría de los que no entendían que estaba pasando en esa situación de locos.

¡OH¡Qué bien!- respondió Sendoh. ¡Como último intento, los dos estiramos del sobre con todas nuestras fuerzas, haciendo que se rompiera y las fotos salieran volando por todo el despacho, llegando a parar a manos de muchas personas allí presentes...incluidas a las de Sakuragi!

¡NO¡No la veas!- le chillamos Sendoh y yo...pero ya era demasiado tarde...

¿Esto es una foto mía?- se quedó a cuadros, el pobre pelirrojo...- ¡Qué hacéis con una foto mía, si se puede saber?

¡No es sólo una, Hanamichi! Creo que todas las del sobre son tuyas...- le corrigió Ryota, al que también le había llegado una de las muchas fotos de su amigo.

¡QUÉ¡P-Pero...- Sakuragi nos miró a mí y Sendoh, que aún sujetábamos en el sobre roto.- ¡Os...Os estabais peleando por unas fotos mías?- esto último lo dijo mirándome sólo a mí, haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar.

En aquel momento nadie supo contestar...o es que nadie quería contestar

¡Suerte que al final todo ha salido bien!- se alegraba Ayako, mientras ella, yo y Kogure salíamos de la oficina.

¡BIEN¿Vosotros tenéis idea de la vergüenza que he pasado?- protestó Kogure, mientras su tez se volvía a poner blanca.

¡Pues claro¡Casi lo estropeas¡Por no decir que lo has estropeado, ya directamente!- le cortó Ayako, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.- Y no sé porqué...Tú no tenías mucho papel. Era yo la que más hablaba.

Ayako, no todos tenemos esa misma capacidad que tú, para afrontarlo todo.- contestó Kogure, quitándose la gorra y poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas para la vista.

¡Lo importante es que Rukawa se ha hecho con algunas fotos de Sakuragi!- me sonrió ella.- Al final, Aida tuvo que convencer a Sendoh para que las compartiera contigo y te diera por lo menos 4.

P-Pero... ¡No lo entiendo, Rukawa¿Por qué tanto interés en conseguir una foto de Sakuragi?- me inquirió el 4 ojos.- ¿Quieres observar atentamente a, digámoslo así, tu rival en la pista del Shohoku?

Sí...algo así.- respondí.

Lo malo ha sido la aparición de Sakuragi en el lugar...Aunque suerte que se fue con Ryota antes de que decidierais repartiros las fotos.- comentó Ayako.- Estaba más flipado, el pobre...

S-Sí...- murmuré al recordar los ojos del do´aho fijos en los míos, de aquella forma tan...inquisidora.

En aquel momento, pudimos ver como Sendoh salía de la oficina y murmuraba, ojeando las fotos que él se había quedado:

No lo entiendo, a Rukawa le he dado 4...y yo debería de tener otras 4...y aquí falta una...

Vaya...- dijo Ayako, cuando Sendoh se hubo ido.- ¿Quién tendrá esa otra?

N-No lo sé.- comentó Kogure, mientras, de una forma que me pareció muy muy extraña, sonreía al tiempo que se ponía rojo.

Continuará...


	4. Ya no hay nada que ocultar

CAPÍTULO 4: Ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Un fondo lleno de espectadores, que, alborotados, gritan el nombre de la persona que está a punto de salir de la pista de juego...una persona...que acaba de hacer algo sorprendente...ante los ojos de todos...y de los míos propios...Esa persona sonríe alegremente, llena de un orgullo natural...no ese típico orgullo que suele mostrar diariamente acompañado de esa canción de "El talentoso", ni cuando empieza a alardear de cosas de las que carece...Es un orgullo diferente...un orgullo humano...que hace que su sonrisa sea aún más hermosa...

Ejem, ejem, digamos que así se podía describir a la foto que más me gusta de las que pude conseguir de él...de Hanamichi Sakuragi...La tenía frente a mí, enmarcada... en aquellos precisos instantes en los que ya me encontraba en mi casa...y ahora que las tenía en mi poder me preguntaba...: "¡Para qué coño he hecho todo lo que he hecho?" "¡Para qué coño quería yo unas fotos del do´aho?" Supon...go que...pa...pa...para...poder observar siempre...el rostro de mi pequeño...Un rostro...que jamás lograría acariciar...unos labios que jamás lograría besar...unos ojos a los que jamás podría hacer que me miraran con amor, una persona a la que jamás podría dominar ni decirle que...que es la persona a la que yo...a la que yo...yo...

¡RIIIIIING! El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo en lo que estaba pensando...tan detenidamente...

Bajé a abrir la puerta...descubriendo que se trataba de Ayako.

¡Hola, Rukawa¿Puedo pasar?

Mmmm...sí, creo que sí.- respondí de mala gana, mientras ella se introducía en mi casa y se acomodaba en el salón.

¿Querías algo, Ayako?

Darte esto.- dijo ofreciéndome una foto, que de seguro era de Hanamichi.- ¡Se te calló, justo cuando nos despedimos¿No te diste cuenta?

¡Ah¡No, no¡No me di cuenta!- exclamé, arrebatándole la foto de sus manos y mirando al do´aho que aparecía en ella...Pe...pero... ¿Qué hago¡Estoy sonriendo delante de alguien¡Noo¡Espero que Ayako no lo haya visto! ...Mierda...Lo vio...

¿Te gusta mucho ver a Sakuragi, no?- me volvió a sonreír ella.

Em... ¿Y eso por qué lo dices, eh?- gruñí, guardando la foto en un cajón, como si alguien me la fuera a arrebatar de un momento a otro.

¡Oh, vamos¿¡Crees que Kogure y yo somos tontos? Bueno...Kogure, tal vez sea un poco corto para percibir estos temas, pero, te diré que yo no lo soy. ¡Así que si nos has hecho hacer toda esa comedia y te has peleado como un tigre con Sendoh, por unas fotos de Hanamichi Sakuragi, quiero saber porqué!- se enojó Ayako.- Aunque...-volvió a sonreír.-...para mí ya está muy claro.

Mi...Mierda...- protesté. No tuve más remedio que sentarme al lado de la manager y mirarla con cierto desdén.- ¿Qué es eso que para ti está tan claro?

¡AI¡Kaede¡No te hagas el tonto! Como te he dicho antes, no soy tonta...Sé que...que te gusta mucho la persona que sale en esas fotos por las que has luchado...con tanta ímpetu.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

¡JODER¡Maldita Ayako! Acaba de hacer que mi tez se tiña toda entera de un rojo más rojo que dejaba corto al de la sangre...¿Tanto se me nota?...¡Espera¡Si no hay nada que notar!... ¿no?

¡Eres tonta o te inyectas agua del retrete?- le grité, sin que aquel color se me fuera del rostro.- ¡Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir¿¡Yo, sentir algo por ese do´aho¡¡Soy Kaede Rukawa, Ayako¡¡Kaede Rukawa!

¡Ya lo sé!- se limitó a responder ella.- ¿Y bien?

¡Y bien¡¡Pues que Kaede Rukawa no siente nada hacia nadie!

¿Ah, no?

Eh...¿Qué te pasa¿¿Acaso no piensas que soy un pobre desgraciado, que no puede ni con su pasotismo, que soy un inexpresivo, frío, arrogante, borde, con los sentimientos de una piedra...que...que no pue...

¡No¡No lo pienso!- me interrumpió.- Y parece que lo digas como si fuera así, como te gusta que te vea la gente. Pero...lo importante...es si realmente tú, te ves así, tal y como te describes, Rukawa.

S...Sí...Así me he visto yo siempre...hasta hace unos días...

¿Perdón?

¡EEEEEH¡NADA, NADA¡NO HE DICHO NADA!

Vaya...entonces...no sientes nada por Sakuragi... ¿no es así?

¡Así es!

Entonces... ¿Cómo es que estás tan alterado?

¡Y-Yo no estoy alterado!

Tu tono de voz y el color de tu cara no van a la par con lo dices...Y si de verdad Sakuragi no significara nada para ti...hubieses dicho simplemente que no, con tu típica frialdad y te lo hubieras tomado como una estupidez...no como estás haciendo ahora...que pareces Haruko, cuando se empieza a hablar de ti.

¡Qué...qué te he dicho que ese do´aho no es NADIE para mí!

Puedes negárselo todo lo que quieras a tu mente, pero...por mucho que lo hagas...al que sí que no se lo podrás negar jamás es a tu corazón...Eso tenlo...bien presente.- dijo, antes de levantarse y salir de la casa...¡Joder! Ayako y sus frasecitas que me dejan siempre...con algo en el que pensar...y lo que ahora mismo pienso es que tiene toda la razón del mundo...No sirve de nada seguir negándolo, es demasiado patético...incluso Sendoh, por tenerlo claro, es mucho menos penoso que yo...¡Pero ahora ya no! Porque...porque lo tengo CLARO. Yo amo...amo... ¡AMO A ESE ESTÚPIDO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!

Sí, y creo...que los latidos de mi corazón...esta vez dicen lo mismo.

¡JOE¡Volvió a sonar el timbre¿Otra vez Ayako¡Seguro que sabe que ya lo he reconocido y quiere que lo diga delante de ella¡Pues la voy a mandar a paseo¡Ya he hecho bastante con reconocerlo para mí mismo, como para encima tenerlo que reconocer ante alguien! Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de sopetón, mientras decía, malhumorado:

¡Escucha, Ayako¡Creo haberte dejado bien claro que yo, por Sakuragi, no...

¡Y a ti qué te pasa¿No sabes saludar como dios manda a los que llaman a tu puerta?

¿Q-QUÉ¡Maldita sea¡Ya la había vuelto a cagar! Era...era él...

D-Do´aho...- tartamudeé, con una enorme gota de sudor en mi frente.- ¿Qué...haces aquí?

¡Nada! Sólo pasaba por aquí y me dieron ganas de probar a ver como suena el timbre de tu puerta...-contestó, con ironía.- ¡No te jode¡He venido aquí a recuperar esas fotos en las que aparezco yo, kitsune imbécil!- gruñó, entrando en la casa, sin que yo le diera permiso alguno. Le seguí, cerrando la puerta.- ¡Hola a todos¡Vengo a recuperar algo que tiene mucho que ver conmigo, así que, si no les importa...

¿Con quién hablas, estúpido?

¡Pues con tus padres¡Para que no se asusten, porque vengo muy cabreado, y no sé lo que podría hacerle a su hijo!

De todas formas, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, porque directamente no están aquí.- le corté.

¿Cómo que no están aquí¡Mejor¿Han salido a algún sitio o qué?

No, burro, es que yo vivo solo.

... ¿Ah...ah, sí?

¿Qué pasa¡No tiene nada de malo vivir solo!

Por...por supuesto que no...¡Yo no he dicho nada!

¿Qué pasa¿De qué va¿Entra aquí como una fiera y luego se me pone serio cuando le digo que vivo solo...¿Acaso le doy pena?

¡Bueno¡No he venido aquí por eso!- recordó Sakuragi, poniéndose a registrarlo todo, de cabo a rabo, como si fuera un ladrón.

¡O...Oye, para¡No estás en tu casa, idiota!- protesté.

¡Ya lo sé¿¡Por qué te crees que las estoy buscando¡Si esto fuera mi casa yo ya sabría dónde están, y no estaría haciendo esto!- gruñó, mientras abría y cerraba cajones.- ¡Ajá¡Aquí hay una!- exclamó al encontrar la que antes me había traído Ayako.

E...ESCUCHA, NO TO...

¡Aquí no parece haber más¡Vayamos a tu cuarto!- seguía hablando él, parece ser que para él mismo.

¡QUÉ¿¡DE QUÉ VAS¡Sal ahora mismo de aqu...¡Ei, tú¡No subas por las escaleras¡Qué no estás en tu casa!- maldita sea. No hacía caso de nada. No tuve más remedio que seguirle hasta mi cuarto... ¡Mierda¡Ahí estaba la foto enmarcada¡Si...si la viera no sé lo que me daría¡Sin duda me acabaría muriendo! Aumenté mi velocidad y entré primero en mi habitación, agarrando con urgencia, el marco con la foto, lanzándolo en mi cama y tapándola "disimuladamente", sentándome encima.

¡Aparta de ahí¡Esa foto es mía!- Hanamichi se sentó rápidamente en mi cama, e intentó apartarme de encima de la foto, pero yo se lo impedía.- ¡Qué te apartes, he dicho!

¡NO!

¡QUÉ SÍ!

Sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, estábamos muy muy juntos, y en demasiado contacto físico...Él tampoco parecía darse cuenta, ya que sólo intentaba hacerse con la foto...pero...su mano estaba justo...debajo de...de...de...ejem...de mí...

¡Para, Sakuragi!- exclamé, mientras lo empujaba, pero, lo único que conseguí fue que él cayera encima de mí, los dos en la cama... ¡O...otra vez...volvía a sentir su respiración...como acariciaba mis labios! Aún más cercanos que cuando había caído encima de él, en la oficina de periódicos...Ahora...ahora él estaba igual de rojo que yo...igual de rojo que su cabello intenso, el cabello que yo...ahora mismo quisiera acariciar...ahora y siempre...Lo quiero sentir...para mí solo.

Ru...Rukawa...

¡Mis...mis manos se movían solas! Lentamente, acaricié su hermoso y suave cabello pelirrojo...y, con sumo cuidado, cambiando nuestras posiciones, me coloqué yo encima de él...mientras Sakuragi me miraba cada vez más sorprendido, pero sin oponer resistencia. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo...y le susurré...con una voz que nunca antes había utilizado con nadie...

Sakuragi...entras en mi casa, desesperadamente, sin dar explicaciones, y buscando las fotos en las que tú sales de esa manera tan...seductora...tan tentadora...- a medida que se lo susurraba, Hanamichi miraba a un lado, avergonzado, con aquellos toques tan rosados y adorables asomándose desde sus dos mejillas.- y ni siquiera te preguntas el porqué tengo yo todas estas fotos tuyas...el porqué he deseado tanto tenerlas... ¿Cuál dirías que es la razón, do´aho?

¡Y...Y yo qué sé¡N-No me importa lo que...lo que tú quieras y el porqué!- tartamudeó él, al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de mí, pero yo se lo impedía.

Cuando supiste que Sendoh y yo nos peleábamos por unas fotos tuyas...debías de haberte visto la cara...Parecía que no lo asimilases...aunque al mismo tiempo...también te percibí tenso y algo furioso estoy seguro de que si Ryota no te hubiera dicho de salir de allí...te me hubieras lanzado a mi cuello...con la única intención de querer partírmelo... ¿Y se puede saber por qué¿Tanta poca gracia te hace eso¿Que me pelee con ese estúpido pervertido por unas fotos tuyas?- seguía preguntándole, mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas... ¡Dios¿De verdad estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo...sin ponerme nervioso?

¡Pu...Pues claro¡Con...con mi imagen no se juega, maldito zorro!- continuaba protestando él, cada vez más y más rojo.

Ya... ¿Es sólo por eso?- dije, comenzando a besar su cuello, notando como Sakuragi temblaba...no sé muy bien si de miedo...o de placer...Me detuve y le miré directamente a esos preciosos ojos...cuando de nuestros labios sólo nos separaba un dedo.- Dime...Hanamichi...- ¡Dios¡Es la primera vez que lo llamo así delante suya!- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste...exactamente...cuando nos viste a Sendoh y a mí luchando por algo...y que justamente ese algo...no era otra cosa que fotos en las que apareces tú?

¿Q-Qué queráis que pensara, imbécil?... ¡Pu...pues...que sois unos enfermos!

¿Enfermos...? Sí, bueno...tal vez esa sea la palabra que define...lo que sentimos por ti...

¿Qué¿¡Acaso tú, asqueroso engendro sin expresiones, sientes algo por alguien?- rugió, apartándose de mí, furioso, y comenzando a registrar mi habitación, como había estado haciendo antes con el salón.- ¡Bingo! Otras dos fotos más, encontré.- Mierda...de verdad me estaba doliendo ver como él mismo me arrebataba...las únicas fotos...que de verdad me habían producido sensaciones...y sobretodo emociones... ¡Es demasiado cruel¡Por favor no...no lo hagas! Volteó y decidió clavar su mosqueada mirada en mí. – Ahora supongo que sólo falta esa foto que ahora escondes... ¡Tráela aquí, kitsune!

Con una rapidez que desconocía, consiguió arrebatarme el marco...con su foto allí puesta...¡Joder, hoy tampoco es mi día de suerte!- ¿Qué es esto, zorro¿La...la tienes enmarcada¿Es que te burlas de mí?

¿Burlarme de ti¿Es lo único que se te ocurre que puedo estar haciendo, al enmarcar esa foto, imbécil?- grité, enfadado. Parecía que fuera corto de mente... ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta, el muy simplón? Se quedó callado, durante unos instantes...como si...se hubiera emocionado...Pero, todo eso se fue al garete cuando volvió a esa pose de malhumorado... ¡Joder¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible¡Un momento¿Yo he usado la palabra "insensible" con otra persona...que no soy yo mismo?

Bueno... ¿Esta es la última foto que tienes en tu poder, no¡Ahora sólo me falta ese estúpido puerco espín!- comentó, abandonando mi habitación y bajando las escaleras. ¡NO¡Se...se llevaba esa foto¡NO¡Si no hacía ni un día que la tenía¿Cómo iba a perderla ahora después de todo...lo que había pasado por conseguirla? Ya había luchado contra Sendoh...y no me iba a importar tener que luchar hasta con el propio Hanamichi.

¡Espera, Sakuragi!- grité, siguiéndole hasta la puerta, saliendo al jardín de fuera, que es por donde el pelirrojo quería perderse de mi vista...Pero, no lo iba a conseguir.- ¡No te la lleves, imbécil¿Qué más da que salgas tú en esa foto¡Eso no quiere decir que sea tuya¿Has sido tú, quien ha luchado por conseguirla?- se dio la vuelta, para escucharme.- Por favor...no te la lleves...por favor...Al menos, esa no...

Eh...Ru...ka...¡NO¡Ni hablar¡No puedo consentir que tú te quedes con esto!

¡Eres tan terco!- gruñí, acercándome rápidamente a sus manos y agarrando el marco, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera asimilarlo. Sakuragi, cabreado, me agarró de la cara, dispuesto a darme uno de sus míticos cabezazos, pero yo le agarré a tiempo su rostro y lo acerqué directamente a mis labios, haciendo que tanto los suyos como los míos, acabaran sellados...dando lugar a un tierno, desesperado y apasionante beso...¡Q-qué estoy haciendo¿¡De verdad que mis labios...ahora están unidos a los suyos¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar¡Con esto le estoy demostrando que lo amo!...Pero...de hecho...ya no hay nada...que ocultar...Ya no...ni para él...ni para mí.

Cuando hago separar, al fin, mis labios de los de Sakuragi, éste...¡Oh! Nunca olvidaré su rostro, si en otras ocasiones he podido describir como de rojo se ha puesto en algunas ocasiones...esta dejaba a las otras como mediocres...Pero...lo peor es como reaccionaría, al saber que yo, su más odiada persona, le acaba de plantar un beso en los morros...Estoy muerto...

T..Tú...- dijo, al fin, pero...sus palabras fueron detenidas, al percatarnos de que había otra persona, que había sido presente de lo que acababa de pasar...Lo malo, es que era una persona conocida por los dos...

¡4...4 OJOS!- exclamó Sakuragi.

Eh...Yo...bueno...sólo pasaba por aquí y...¡En fin¡A-Adiós!- Kogure salió corriendo del lugar.

¡Espera¿Qué...¡4 ojos!- Sakuragi salió del jardín, pero se paró en la verja, dirigiéndome una última mirada.- ¡Esa foto te la puedes quedar...hasta que decida volver a por ella¡Y no te niego que será muy pronto!

Diciendo esto, continuó corriendo hasta perderse de lo que mi vista era capaz de alcanzar.

¿Así que pensaba volver? Pues...podía empezar cuando quisiera...y esperaba que no decidiera hacerle la misma visita a Sendoh...porque sino éste lo pagaría.

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora: Bueno...ya he vuelto En el anterior capítulo se me olvidó el dejar una típica "nota", XDD Como veis, en el 3er capítulo hice aparecer a mi Sendoh...¡AISSS¡COMO LO AMOO/ jeje, pero...como la pareja SendohXHanamichi no me desagrada en absoluto...decidí que fuera a nuestro pelirrojo, del que estuviera enamorado...jaja...¡Qué masoca soy! T.T Aunque...si es Hana no es que me importe mucho, jaja...¡Al que pienso dejar libre es a mi Yohei Mito¡ESE SÍ QUE ES MÍOO! XDDD más o menos, los 4 personajes que más me gustan son estos(y en este orden): 1ºYohei 2ºSendoh 3ºRyota 4ºHanamichi 5ºAyako...Y...¡Al que me falta por incluir es mi "Yoheito"! jaja, pero...no tardaré, no. Bueno...dejo ya de escribir porque creo que lo que digo no interesa a nadie, verdad? U ¬¬Pues seguro que NO XDDDD sigan dejando sus reviewa, pliiiss ¡Qué me animan a continuar la historia¡CHAO! _


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 "Your song" Puedes contar a todo el mundo, que ésta es tu canción

¿¡Qué te pasa, Michi? ¿¡Necesitas recobrar energías? ¿¡No jodas que piensas desmayarte otra vez?

¡Cállate, estúpido pelirrojo engreído, con menos cerebro que un mosquito! ¡Aún no estoy jugando ni al 10!

Ya... ¡Excusas, excusas!

¡He dicho que cierres esa bocaza, imbécil!

Vaya...Aquella tarde en el entrenamiento todo parecía normal en el do´aho... Discutiendo de vez en cuando con Mitsui, riendo con Miyagi, recibiendo las típicas collejas del capitán Akagi, por, como siempre, decir una barbaridad de las suyas...Nadie diría que ayer fue besado por su peor enemigo... y su más odiada persona... Aunque... en ningún momento se había dirigido a mí, ni para insultarme por cualquier cosa, que es lo que solía hacer...Y Kogure...también estaba bastante extraño...de hecho, es algo comprensible, él presenció el beso...pero... lo que no para de preocuparme es esa... sonrisita que puso cuando oímos a Sendoh decir que le faltaba una foto...¿Acaso, Kogure...? ¡NO! ¡Sería realmente imposible! ¡Él es el último del que sospecharía! Entonces... ¿A qué vino esa sonrisita? ¡No lo comprendo!

El entrenamiento finalizó, y todos nos dirigimos al vestuario... Decidí entrar más tarde, cuando todos ya se fueran a ir, y me quedé lanzando triples. Cuando me dirigí al vestuario, lo primero que oyeron mis oídos fue la voz de Miyagi, parece ser que divertido, comentándole algo a Mitsui, que a mí me resultaba algo familiar...:

¡Sí, Mitsui, sí! ¡Y lo primero que nos vemos Hanamichi y yo es a Sendoh y a Rukawa, tirados en el...

¿¿A Rukawa? ¡¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Miyagi! ¡Rukawa no hace otra cosa que ir a esa jodida cancha de su barrio, y no separarse ni para cagar de su querida pelota de baloncesto! ¡Me extraña mucho que estuviera en la oficina de periódicos!... ¿O es que acaso se nos ha vuelto como Sakuragi y ahora va a chupar cámara... y a que concertar entrevistas...- empezó a alucinar Mitsui.-...y...y a salir en todas las portadas de las revistas de deporte...y...y...¡No puede ser! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que yo, Hisashi Mitsui, gané el prestigioso premio al mejor jugador, cuando aún ni siquiera estaba en el instituto! ¡No pueden concederle toda la fama a un mocoso de primero, que no me llega a mí ni a...

¡¡Mitsui! ¡Esa no es la cuestión de lo que yo te estoy explicando ahora mismo, tonto! ¿¡Me dejas continuar?

Sí, claro, Miyagi...Continúa, continúa.

Bien, el caso es que estaban los dos, Sendoh y Rukawa, peleándose por nada más y nada menos que por unas fotos del mismísimo...

¡¡RYOTA!- Sakuragi apareció justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo a Miyagi, debido a que le había arreado a éste una colleja que no tenía nada que envidiar a las del capitán Akagi.- ¡¡Te dije claramente que NO fueras por ahí comentando lo que pasó en la oficina de periódicos! ¡¡Eres un bocazas, mucho peor que una maruja, Ryota Miyagi! ¿Qué clase de amigo desleal eres?

¡AUUU! ¡Perdona, Hanamichi, perdona! ¡Ya no diré nada! ¡NADA! ¡Tranquilízate!- protestó Ryota.

¡Más te vale!

Pero...¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Oye, contarm...- Mitsui detuvo sus palabras al reparar en mí. Sakuragi y Miyagi también me miraron. ¡Odié aquella situación! El do´aho me dirigió la mirada sólo durante unos segundos, después bajó la vista y se dirigió a las duchas, sin hacer ni un solo comentario. Los otros dos lo siguieron. Definitivamente, lo que había pasado ayer mantenía al pelirrojo distante de mí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Menudo crío está hecho...!

Ho... Hola Rukawa...- me saludó alguien, a mis espaldas. Volteé y pude ver que se trataba de Kogure, que miraba al suelo tímidamente.

Ah, hola Kogure.- respondí. ¡Vaya! Ahora estoy empezando a darle importancia a lo de que él viera el beso de ayer, con Sakuragi...

Bu...Bueno... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Fue bien el domingo?

Eh...- ¡Mierda! ¿Pretende algo?- Sí, sí, fue muy bien. Gracias, Kogure.

...Esto...yo...en fin... ¡Nos vemos!- dijo, yendo hacia donde estaba el resto. Se detuvo y me miró por última vez.- ¡Escucha, Rukawa! No pienses que yo...que voy a comentar algo de lo de ayer...Eh...

¡Al parecer, el 4 ojos no lo había olvidado! ¡Normal! ¿Cómo olvidar a Kaede Rukawa, el tío más mezquino del Shohoku e incapaz de sentir nada, juntando sus labios con los de Hanamichi Sakuragi, al que hago aparentar que no es más que un torpe imbécil para mí...? Supongo que a alguien que conoce nuestra relación una imagen así no se le borra de la mente como si nada...y menos a alguien como Kogure... ¿O es que es por otra cosa?

¿De qué hablabas con ese Rukawa, Kogure?- pude ver como Mitsui le inquiría, cuando se acercó a su taquilla.

De...De nada, Mitsui, de nada.- contestó Kogure. Mitsui lo miró con desaprobación y frunció el ceño... Por lo que parecía, él también había notado al 4 ojos un tanto extraño. Por lo que a mí me respectaba, debía de hablar con Hanamichi... Las cosas no debían de quedarse así.

Me duché rápidamente, me cambié y pude divisar a Sakuragi, a tiempo, dirigiéndose a la salida con Miyagi.

¡Do´aho!- lo llamé. Él y su acompañante se detuvieron, mientras yo me acercaba a ellos.- Escucha...- empecé a decirle, debido a que el pelirrojo no parecía que fuera a contestar.- Tene...mos que hablar...

¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Y por qué?- me respondió, fríamente.

Pues... porque yo creo que hay que hablar, idiota.

Es que ahora me iba con Ryota.

¡Sabes que es importante, do´aho!

Bien... Ryota... ves tirando... ya luego te alcanzaré.- le dijo a Miyagi, de mala gana, el que desapareció por la salida...dejándonos solos en el gimnasio.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de lo que me tienes que hablar tan urgentemente, Rukawa?

¡Quiero que escuches! Lo que pasó ayer...

¡Tranquilo! ¡Lo que pasó ayer para mí no significó nada!- me interrumpió, secamente.- Porque, conociéndote, estaba claro que no iba en serio... ¿verdad?

¿¡Qué no iba en serio?- grité. ¡Será bobo! ¡Era corto! ¡Corto de verdad!... ¿Cómo podía decir cosas así? ¿¡Acaso no se enteraba de la película o qué?- ¿¡Qué no iba en serio?

Eh...Bu...Bueno...

¡Bueno, nada! ¡Tú eres real y totalmente IMBÉCIL!- me cabreé de verdad y lo agarré del brazo con fuerza.- ¡Estúpido do´aho!

¡Ah! ¡Kitsune, me haces daño! ¿¡Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

¡Ayer te besé, corto de mente, TE BESÉ! ¿¡Y algo así te parece que no va en serio? ¿¡Qué crees que puede significar el que alguien bese a otra persona, cacho- burro?

N-No lo sé... ¡No lo sé!

¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡¡Todo el condenado planeta lo sabe! ¡¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres creértelo! ¿¡Verdad? ¡¡No quieres aceptarlo! ¡¡No quieres pensar que alguien como yo te ame tanto, de cabo a rabo! ¿¡No es así? ¿¡ES ESO?- chillé con todas mis fuerzas, desahogándome, por completo. El gimnasio quedó en un silencio ancestral...¡Buah! ¡Qué a gusto me siento! ¡Al fin lo dije!

E...E...Eh...¿Q-Qué...qué intent...

¿¡Tu estúpida, corta y alelada mente aún no lo ha comprendido, Sakuragi?- me estaba hartando.- ¡Yo...yo te amo, Hanamichi! ¡¡Siempre te he amado, maldita sea!

A...Ahora él sí que no podría decir que no se había enterado...ni nada por el estilo... ¡Se lo había dicho bien claro y directo!

¿Q-Qué tú...¿Qué tú me...¿Qué yo te...¡Rukawa, esto no tiene gracia!

¿¡Qué no tiene gracia? ¡¡Lo que no tiene gracia es que no seas capaz de creerlo!

¡Pues eso es! ¡No te creo! ¡NO! Por mucho que digas...por mucho que me beses...¡N-No podrás hacerme creer que me amas! ¡Porque...porque...tú siempre...siempre estás amargándome la vida! ¡Con tu sola presencia, con tu perfección en el baloncesto y en las chicas! ¡Con tu tendencia a superarme! ¡Con tu estúpida cara de inexpresividad! ¡No has hecho más que hacerme daño desde que te conocí, mientras que para ti no ha significado nada, ninguna de esas cosas!

Hana...Hanamichi...

Así que... ¿¡Cómo...cómo pretendes que yo crea que una persona así me ama? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me lo crea? De todas formas! ¡A mí estas cosas no me van! ¡Los hombres me dan asco! ¡No soy ningún mariconazo de estos! ¡Por lo que NO confío en tus palabras! ¡Es imposible! ¿Te enteras? ¡IMPOSIBLE! - me gritó, antes de abandonar el gimnasio, dejándome a mí con un montón de palabras, en la boca. ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! Es verdad que tiene motivos para no creerme y para no querer creerlo... a fin de cuentas, yo desde el principio pensaba de verdad que lo odiaba, no paraba de comportarme de forma borde e indiferente con él y no le decía otra cosa más que idiota, fantasma o estúpido... Y... también soy la persona de la que el amor secreto del do´aho, está enamorada... Esa niñata estúpida... la pánfila hermana de Akagi... ¡Tal vez si ella no estuviera en nuestras vidas todo será más fácil!... La odio... Casi preferiría que ella estuviera enamorada de Sakuragi... así, al menos, éste no sufriría... Pero... ¡No! Eso no iba a ser así, no lo permitiría...porque...porque Hanamichi Sakuragi... sólo me pertenece a mí... e iba a hacer cualquier cosa por demostrarle que en verdad lo amo... ya que... es una de las mayores verdades que he dicho en mi vida, por no decir, que es la mayor verdad que he dicho nunca.

Llevamos una semanita muy tranquila, eh, Rukawa.- me dijo Ayako, mientras me ataba el cordón de mis zapatillas, ya que acababa de finalizar el entrenamiento de aquella tarde, y yo me iba a quedar un cuarto de hora más, entrenando, como siempre.

Eh... Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Desde el lunes, que no se os oye discutir, a ti y a Sakuragi...- sonrió ella.- ¡Extraaaño! ¿No te parece?

Eh...s-sí... Se ve...que el do´aho se ha tranquilizado.- fue lo único que supe contestar. Era cierto, Hanamichi y yo llevábamos desde el día de mi declaración, sin hablarnos... él ni siquiera me miraba... Yo aún no había intentado volver a hablar con Sakuragi, porque, si de verdad quería hacerle creer en mis palabras, cuando le decía que lo amo, debía de hacer que me creyera de una forma SEGURA... Con algo que dejara al pelirrojo sin palabras... algo muy muy persuasivo...¡Qué lo convenciera de golpe! El problema es que aún no sabía qué podía ser. u.uU

¿Tienes el CD de "Kimagure" que te dejé?- me preguntó Ayako.

¡Ah, no! ¡Se me olvidó en casa!

Ah...pues da igual, mañana me lo darás.

¡No! Te prometí que te lo devolvería hoy, Ayako. Dentro de media hora estaré en la puerta de tu casa, con el CD, no te preocupes.- insistí. Es cierto que con la gente no suelo ser muy amable pero...Ayako es una de las chicas(lo digo porque más adelante iba a conocer a otra)que de verdad me trataban como a alguien normal, que no me desnudaban con la mirada, como hacían las niñatas tipo "la hermana de Akagi", así que con Ayako podía permitirme ser algo galante.

Está bien, como prefieras. Te estaré esperando.- me respondió.

Después de ir a mi casa y coger el CD de Ayako, caminaba por las calles ruidosas, que, al parecer, conducían a su casa. Niños correteando como locos, abuelos y abuelas sentados en las cafeterías, jugando a las cartas, los coches de aquí para allá y las tiendas abiertas. Aquel barrio siempre me inspiraba buenas sensaciones, y también era un alivio, después de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Si, creo que nunca había sentido tanta emoción en lo que llevaba de vida.

Justo cuando pasé al lado de una tienda de música, el sonido de una canción me hizo detenerme... A...Aquella canción, aquel ritmo, aquella voz tan sincera...Había oído antes esa canción...¡Sí! ¡Fue la que se me vino a la mente cuando el do´aho salió corriendo bajo la lluvia, para traerme las zapatillas! ¡Esa era! ¡Aquella debía ser la primera vez que la oía...! ¿¡Cómo se me pudo venir a la mente, entonces, una canción que nunca antes había escuchado?... Me asomé a la tienda y pregunté a la dependienta qué canción estaba sonando.

¡Oh! ¡Se trata de "Your song", cantada por el actor americano Ewan McGregor! ¡Pertenece a la banda sonora de la película Moulin Rouge! Aunque sólo sea una versión...Es bonita, ¿no cree?

Eh... Sí...- ¡En efecto, era la canción que yo, en aquel momento en el que esperaba a Hanamichi bajo la lluvia, supe cual era!...Era verdad, aquella canción era preciosa, era la primera vez que me sentía tan...extraño, al escuchar una...¡Qué raro! ¡Bueno! ¡Yo debía darme prisa! Se me iba a hacer tarde, si me quedaba ahí plantado, escuchando música acaramelada, así que abandoné la tienda y seguí mi trayecto. Al llegar a su casa, Ayako me abrió la puerta, y yo le entregué el CD.

¡Muchas gracias, Rukawa! Eres muy amable.- me agradeció, sonriente. La puerta abierta de la casa, dejaba ver otro CD de música, colocado en el mueble del hall... El título del CD...yo lo había visto antes. Era...era...

¡Ayako! ¡Ese CD de ahí! ¿Podrías enseñármelo?- le pedí.

¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! ¡Ten!- dijo, mientras lo cogía y me lo enseñaba. ¡Lo que pensaba! ¡Era el CD de Moulin Rouge! Aquella cursilada de película...y, por lo tanto, en ese CD se encontraba la canción de antes..."Your song".

Sé que es mucho pedirte ahora otro, pero...¿Podrías dejármelo, por favor?- le supliqué...¿YO? ¿SUPLICANDO? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Eh...Sí, claro que te lo dejo, Rukawa. De hecho, puedes quedártelo, si tanto te gusta. Tengo otro.

Gra...gracias.

Vaaya, nunca pensé que te gustase la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge, Rukawa. ¿Has visto la película?

No...En realidad estaba interesado en una canción...

¿En serio? ¿En cuál?

Creo...que se llama "Your song"

¿La primera que canta Ewan McGregor? ¡Esa a mí también me encanta! ¡Es preciosa! ¡El significado de lo que dice es tan y tan bonito! ¡Sería la mejor forma de decirle a la persona amada " te quiero"! Es cierto que está en inglés, y para los que no lo entienden no pueden traducir la letra pero...cuando la oyes, eres capaz de captar el mensaje... aunque no sepas nada de inglés, sabes que es de amor y...a todos les puede llegar a emocionar. Si a mí, algún chico me cantara esta canción, sabría al instante que de verdad me ama...y, por supuesto, no podía hacer otra cosa...que creerle.

¿En...en serio lo dices, Ayako?

¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una de las mejores canciones de amor que he oído jamás!

¿Tienes la traducción?

Sí, claro. Espera un segundo.- se metió dentro de la casa, y más tarde apareció con un papel en la mano.- Tómala, me la tradujo mi hermana mayor, que es intérprete.

¿Po...podrías prestármela? Mañana te la devolvería...

¡Sí, sí! ¡No hay problema! Pero...¿Para que quieres todo esto, Rukawa?

Eh...¡Para nada! ¡Cosas mías! ¡Hasta luego, Ayako! ¡Gracias por todo!

Gracias a ti. ¡Hasta mañana!

Corrí como pude hasta mi casa, necesitaba, mi fuerza vital, en aquellos momentos, me reclamaba escuchar esa canción. Cuando estuve enfrente de mi puerta, saqué las llaves tan deprisa que casi se me cayeron al suelo. Una vez dentro, subí las escaleras y coloqué el CD en la mini- cadena, y puse la Track- 5... y sonó la canción... Fue toda una sensación de bienestar, el escuchar la música, acompañada de esa voz tan sensible... aunque...creo que no era eso lo que en verdad me atraía tanto... Era, tal y como había dicho Ayako, el mensaje que debía de querer enviar... Y yo de inglés no tenía ni puta idea... ¡Qué extraño! A mí me gustaba la música, pero nunca me había interesado por este tipo de baladas, porque no era capaz de creer que todos esos cantantes sintieran algo tan grande y apasionado... en ese sentimiento llamado "amor"... Pero... creo que ahora yo soy como todos esos cantantes... Ahora yo también amo a una persona...y quería hacérselo llegar a esa persona mediante algo...mediante alguna forma que fuera directa...pero, digamos, delicada...¿Me...diante una canción como aquella, tal vez?

No sé cuantas veces la escuché y repetí...pero al final decidí leer la traducción de la letra, que Ayako me había prestado...¡Dios! ¡Nunca la olvidaré! ¡Esa letra, ese mensaje, ese amor...! ¡¡Nunca me había sentido tan identificado con algo! ¡¡Eso era! ¡¡Esa canción era la que yo había estado buscando! ¡¡Si Hanamichi me viera cantándole esa canción...estoy seguro que hasta alguien tan simplón como él lo entendería...y me creería! Escuché la canción tantas veces, que pensé que acabaría rayando el CD...y me copié la traducción de la letra... Todo eso, en una noche... fui capaz de aprenderme de memoria... Y, lo sorprende, es que no me había costado ni una pizca de esfuerzo. La primera vez que la canté, la voz y la letra surgieron de dentro de mí, como si nada... No tenía nada de costoso, decirle a ese do´aho..."te quiero"...ni siquiera, a través de una canción... ¿Eso...era amor?

¡Ayako! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?- el llanto de uno de mis compañeros de equipo, fue lo que oí nada más entrar al día siguiente, en el gimnasio. Se trataba de Miyagi, que estaba con las manos en la cabeza, rodeado de casi todos los demás compañeros...entre ellos Hanamichi.

¡Tranquilo, Ryota, tranquilo! ¡No creo que Ayako haya hecho lo que dices! ¡No va con ella!- le intentaba consolar, Kogure.

¿¡Cómo que no? ¡¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡¡Estaba muy claro, te digo!- continuaba sollozando, Miyagi.

Eh... ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunté, con algo de indiferencia, acercándome al lugar. El número 7 me miró con furia y me señaló como si yo fuera culpable de algo.

¡¡Maldito Rukawa! ¿¡Cómo...cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo así a mi dulce Ayako? ¡¡Ella es mi chica! ¡No consiento que nadie más que yo, salga con mi Aya-chan!- me chilló, desolado.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, tonto lava?- me extrañé.

¡No disimules, imbécil! ¡Ayer vi como ibas a su casa y ella te abría la puerta, con una sonrisa que... que a mí nunca me ha mostrado!

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡Era una sonrisa normal y corriente! ¡No tenía nada de especial!- protesté.

Ah... ¿Así que reconoces que fuiste a su casa ayer?- me espetó Sakuragi...¡No! ¡Ese estúpido de Miyagi me daba igual lo que pensara...pero él no! ¡Hanamichi no debía creerle!...Después de haberle dicho que lo amaba...si ahora pensaba algo así...si pensaba que Ayako y yo éramos pareja...todo se iría por la borda...Y encima...me estaba mirando como si quisiera decirme..."¡Eres un falso!"

S-Sí, que fui a su casa...pe...pero...¡Sólo era para devolverl...

Es igual...a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones... No me interesa tu vida sentimental, kitsune...- gruñó, con tanta frialdad, que me dejo helado.- Por el único que lo lamento es por Ryota.

¡Escúchame! ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Tiene su explicación!

¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Y ahora mucho más que antes! ¿¡VES? ¡Hago bien en no creer las palabras de alguien que no hace otra cosa que lastimarme!- rugió, dándose la vuelta y marchándose de allí...¡NO! ¡No te vayas! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa, en realidad, do´aho!

¡¡Espera, Sakur...

¡Kaede Rukawa, tú no te irás de aquí sin que Ryota Miyagi te haya dado una paliza!- me detuvo éste, cerrándome el paso y poniéndose en posición de ataque.- ¡¡Esto por tocar a mi Ayako!

¿Ryota?- una voz femenina y adorada por Miyagi, lo hizo quedarse de piedra y darse la vuelta.

¿A...yako? ¡Aya-chan! ¿Cómo estás?- sonrió, apesarado.

¿Qué haces? ¿Te estás peleando con Rukawa? ¿Y Sakuragi?

Y-Yo...Me alegro...de que hayas encontrado a la persona que te puede dar felicidad...- dijo Miyagi, cambiando radicalmente de parecer y sonriendo con tristeza.- De todas formas, supongo que alguien tan patoso como yo no se merece a un pedazo de buena persona como tú, Aya- chan...

¿Eh? ¿Ryota? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Espero que seas muy feliz, Ayako. ¡Y tú, Rukawa, hazla feliz o te juro que...

¿Qué Rukawa me haga feliz? ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ryota, eres un exagerado! ¡Yo me aprecio mucho el CD de "Kimagure" pero tampoco es que estuviera infeliz, cuando lo tenía Rukawa!- rió Ayako.

¿EH? ¿CD de "Kimagure"?

¡Sí! ¡Ayer Rukawa fue a mi casa a devolvérmelo, ya que no me lo pudo dar en el entrenamiento porque se le olvidó!

Ah...Ah...¿E-Era sólo por eso...? ¿Sólo fue a devolverte un CD?

Claro...¿Por que otra cosa, sino?

Ah...¡Por nada, por nada! ¡JAJA! ¡Qué tonto soy! ¡Ya decía yo, que mi Ayako jamás me sería infiel!- rió Miyagi.

¡Pero si hace un momento me querías matar! ¡Por tu culpa todo se fue al garete!- me enfadé.- Ayako, tu eres la manager, así que tienes la dirección de la casa de Sakuragi, ¿verdad? ¡Dámela ahora mismo! ¡Es importante!

Eh...¡Tómala! ¡Esta escrita aquí! Copiatela en un papel y luego...

¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Me llevo esta carpeta entera!- respondí arrebatándosela y saliendo por patas del lugar.(**NOTA: Sí, la verdad es que mis personajes tienen mucha tendencia a correr, sí U)**

¡Ei! ¡No te lleves mis apuntes de maneger! ¡Rukawa!- protestó Ayako.- Ryota...¡Eres más bobo...! ¡Espero que las cosas entre Rukawa y Sakuragi no empeoren, por tu culpa!

¡Sí! ¡Tú ríñeme lo que quieras! ¡Pero me alegro tanto de que no estés con Rukawa!- sonrió inocentemente, Miyagi.

Eh...¡Eres idiota!- refunfuñó Ayako, intentando disimular el color rosado que se le había formado en la cara, a causa de la sonrisa que le había mostrado su admirador nº1.

Por otro lado, yo corrí en dirección a la casa del do´aho...¡Era increíble! Yo sólo había tardado unos minutos más en salir del gimnasio...pero a él no se le veía por ningún lado...Era realmente rápido. Siguiendo lo que decía en los apuntes de Ayako...me acerqué a la casa de Sakuragi...y, en efecto, pude ver como el pelirrojo estaba abriendo la puerta con sus llaves y se disponía a entrar...pero yo puse una mano en la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada a su propia vivienda.

¡Es...pera! ¡Te he dicho que todo ha sido un malentendido!- jadeé, debido a la carrerita que me acababa de pegar.

¿Rukawa? ¿Me has seguido?

No quería que malinterpretases lo que ayer estuve haciendo, cuando fui a casa de Ayako.

¡E...eso es cosa tuya! ¡¡Te he dicho que no me importa en absoluto lo que hagas con tu vida sentimental!- gritó, apartando mi mano de la puerta, entrando dentro. Yo no me iba a quedar ahí fuera, así que también entré, contra la voluntad del pelirrojo.- ¡Sal de aquí, ahora mismo! ¡Esta no es tu casa!

Mmm...tampoco lo era la tuya, cuando el otro día entraste en la mía.

E...Eso que más da...¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡Tienes suerte de que mis tíos y mi hermano no estén ahora mismo! ¡FUERA!

Ah...¿Así que estamos solos?- me acerqué insinuantemente a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

¡Aléjate de mí, kitsune! ¡Si piensas que voy a dejar que me metas mano estás muy...muy equivocado!

Mmm...no estaría mal...pero...sólo quiero una cosa.

¿Q-Qué cosa?

Que me creas...cuando te digo que te amo...

Eh...¡Y-Ya sabes que yo no confío en ti...ni en tus palabras!- me cortó, dándome la espalda, queriendo que me quedara fatal...pero yo abrí la boca y comencé a cantar, como nunca antes lo había hecho:

(Nota: Rukawa canta en inglés, pero lo de abajo es la traducción al español, que coloco para que sepáis el significado )

_ My gift is my song…….and this one´s for you and you can tell everybody that this is your song_

Mi don es mi canción….y ésta es para ti, y puedes contarle a todo el mundo, que ésta es tu canción

_It may be quite simple, but now that it´s done _

Puede parecer muy simple, pero ahora que está acabada

_I hope you don´t mind I hope you don´t mind that I put down in words…_

Espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que te lo diga con palabras

_How wonderful life is now you´re in the world!_

¡Qué hermosa es la vida, ahora que estás en el mundo!

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some this verses they got me quite cross_

Me senté en el tejado, y arranqué el musgo. Algunos de estos versos me costaron bastante.

_But the sun´s been kind while I wrote this song. It´s for people like you that keep it turned on_

Pero el sol fue amable, mientras escribía esta canción. Es para gente como tú, que le da sentido

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do You see? I´ve forgetten if they´re green or they´re blue_

Perdona que a veces olvide, pero me suele pasar.¿Ves? He olvidado si son verdes o azules

_Anyway, the things is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I´ve ever seen_

Pero, bueno, sólo quiero decir que son los ojos más dulces que he visto jamás.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

Y puedes decírselo a todo el mundo, que ésta es tu canción

_It may be quite simple, but now that it´s done_

Puede parecer muy simple, pero ahora que está acabada.

_I hope you don´t mind, I hope don´t mind that I put down in words_

Y espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que te lo diga con palabras

_How wonderful life is now you´re in the world!_

¡Qué hermosa es la vida, ahora que estás en el mundo!

_I hope you don´t mind, no! I hope youd don´t mind that I put down in words_

¡Espero que no te importe, no, que no te importe, que lo diga con palabras!

_How wonderful life is now you´re in the world!_

¡Qué hermosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo!

¡Ostias! ¿¡Aquel pedazo torrente de voz propia de un cantante era la mía? ¿¡Yo había conseguido...cantar así? ¡¡Había sido muchísimo mejor de la que ponía cuando cantaba solo en mi habitación! Incluso Hanamichi se me había quedado quieto, mirándome...alucinado...Pude percibirlo en su cara...había captado el mensaje...y seguro que él en inglés sacaba notas pésimas, como en todas las asignaturas... Se había quedado mudo. Eso lo aproveché para acercarme a él y susurrarle al oído...

Te amo...Hanamichi Sakuragi, te amo...y lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, ya sea con palabras o con una canción.

...yo...me...parece...que...has conseguido que te crea...- al oír aquellas palabras de su boca...me inundó la mayor alegría que podía recordar. No pude contenerme y tapé los labios del pelirrojo con todas mis fuerzas, volviéndolo a besar. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad que me creía? ¡¡Lo había conseguido! ¡¡Lo había conseguido de verdad! Poco a poco, los dos pasamos al comedor de su casa...sin dejar de besarnos...Lo recosté en la alfombra y empecé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa...suavemente y haciendo que se estremeciera.- ¡Es...espera, Rukawa!- me dijo cogiéndome la mano con la que le estaba retirando la camisa.- ¡¡Mis...mis tíos y...y mi...mi hermano podrían llegar de un momento a otro! ¡No debemph...- le volví a cerrar el pico con otro beso y le acabé de quitar la camisa por completo, dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo...aquel pecho de mis mayores fantasías...Hanamichi se sonrojó y su cara se llenó de placer cuando empecé a besarle sus apetecibles pezones...con avidez, mucha avidez.- ¡Ah, ah, kit...kitsune, NO! ¡Ven...vendrán, acabarán viniendo! ¡Kitsu...¡Ah! ¡Ah!

¿Cómo quieres que pare con esos gemidos...? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no quieres que siga, Hanamichi?

¡Sí, eso es! ¡N-No sigas! ¡Déjalo! ¡Deja...¡Ah, ah! ¡Ruka...Rukawa para! ¡Ah!

La expresión de placer que tienes pintada en la cara...lo dice todo...Hana...¡No quieres que esto pare!- contesté, lamiendo cada vez con más rapidez y pasión, todo su pecho. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Ni aunque viniera alguien pensaba dejar de hacerlo mío! ¡NO! ¡Había...había esperado demasiado! ¡DEMASIADO! Mi mano derecha acarició su cintura y lentamente bajó hasta llegar a su pantalones cortos de deporte...la única prenda que quedaba por apartar, para que su imponente y sexy cuerpo quedara descubierto...ante mis lujuriosos ojos. Con sumo cuidado, le aparté toda la ropa que en aquellos momentos odiaba por estar tapando el cuerpo de mi pelirrojo, dejando al descubierto su parte mis íntima...la parte que yo...quería poseer.

¡Ru...Rukawa!...- gimió, aún más sonrojado.

¡No sabes cuánto te he deseado!- dije, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su imponente miembro. Hanamichi volvió a gemir, uno gemidos que me volvían...que me volvían loco. Con todo el cariño que podía tener en aquel momento, introduje mi boca en él y lo lamí con deseo, con desesperación, haciendo que mi do´aho gimiera cada vez más y más, mientras mi boca se llenaba de un líquido exquisito. Me detuve y volví a subir para besar de nuevo sus carnosos labios...llenos de deseo. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, por primera vez delante del pelirrojo.- Eres...eres tan hermoso...Esos ojos...son los más dulces que he visto jamás...

Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho antes...con la canción.- dijo Hanamichi, devolviéndome la sonrisa...¡Dios! ¡Para él era también la primera vez que sonreía...dirigiéndose a mí!...Esa sonrisa...era y es mía...sólo mía...al igual que su dueño...

¡Oh, vaya! ¿Esa parte la has entendido?- me sorprendí.

Bueno...sí, no sé tan poco de inglés, ¡eh!

¡Jaja! ¡Qué mono!- reí, mientras le besaba el cuello.- Pero...no pienses que hemos acabado aquí...Aún te tengo que hacer mío...

¿Eh? Es...espermh...- de nuevo volví a besarlo, y, a continuación, lo volteé, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba yo los pantalones, dejándome a mí igual de desnudo, colocándome encima de él. Estaba tan excitado, que casi no podía reaccionar, y por eso me introduje de golpe y sin previo aviso, en el interior de mi amado, haciendo que éste gimiera... ¿Se...sería de dolor...o de placer?

¡Ru...Rukawa! ¡Rukawa!- a la vez que yo le daba las envestidas, sus gemidos aumentaban. Hanamichi giró un poco su rostro y...contemplé, aliviado, como su expresión no era otra que la de haber vivido el mayor placer del mundo...Caí, agotado y jadeante, encima de su espalda...por fin...lo había...hecho mío...la virginidad de Hana me pertenece...No recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz...Él se dio la vuelta y me miró con aquellos ojos que tanto me excitan.

Te...amo, Hanamichi.- repetí. ¡Nunca me cansaría de repetirlo!

Yo...también...te amo...Kaede...- ¿Había oído bien? ¿¡Me ama? ¿¡Hanamichi Sakuragi ha dicho que me ama?...

Y-Yo...yo...- los dos nos abrazamos fuertemente.

...tus ojos, también son preciosos...- me dijo antes de besarme, por vez primera.

Continuará...

_Nota:WOOOLAA! XD weno, weno, digamos que, por fin, hice el "lemon"(me quedó patético ¬¬)y se lo dedico a mi amiguiita Ran, que sé que lo ha esperado con impacieeeeeencia (bueno, también a todos los que me leen, claro, que no me olvido de ellos). Jeje...espero que os haya gustado...aunque una se empieza a desanimar, porque no tengo mucha audiencia T.T ¡Pero! ¡No hay que desanimarse! ¡Porque sé que hay gente que me lee, y yo he de seguir escribiendo, será muy egoísta si no lo hiciera...Por lo que, olvidar lo que he dicho, SOBRABA porque sé que no soy la única, además...que por esto se empieza, ¿no?_ XDD _nos vemossssss!_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: Alegría y...¿Tristeza?

Killer-Of-Wills: Lo cierto es que agradezco mucho tu critica, es la primera critica "mala" pos asi decirlo, que me hacen, y me ha ayudado mucho. Aunque te diré que este fic fue el primero de Rukawa y Hanamichi que escribi y lo hice hace ya bastantes meses, por lo que aún era una novata y ahora debo decir que creo que he mejorado, por lo menos, lo puedes comprobar en el de Star Wars que estoy haciendo, y sí, creo que Hanamichi hace muy fácilmente a Rukawa, pero era porque en el fondo siempre lo había amado, ese odio no era otra cosa que amor, como le pasó a Rukawa con él, lo que pasa esq el kitsune se da cuenta antes y el se da cuenta justo cuando le canta esa cancion y le hace amor. Y lo se, este lemon fue patetico, pero esq fue mi primero u.uU y respecto a lo que me dices de la mary sue, simplemente es un personaje que he creado, no soy yo ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto esq hasta el capitulo 8 lo tengo escrito(ya te digo que desde hace tiempo, mi fic mas reciente es el de Star Wars) xD asi que no se si los proximos seran de tu agrado. Al menos, el 8 lo he empezado a enfocar en una etapa mas madura. Weno, solo espero que me hagas caso y que sepas que estoy mejorando xD weno, a lo mejor no te lo parece, pero a mi si. De nuevo te agradezco la critica y espero que sigas leyendolo y dejando tus reviews. CHAO!

Abuelitnt: Muchisimas gracias por seguir mi patetica historia. Me gustan muchos tus reveiws, animan, asi que espero que sigas con ello y que a medida de ello te guste mas, porque ya digo que esto a sido mi primer fic(si se le puede llamar asi)y que ahora e mejorado(creo yo, vamos u.uU)KISSESS!

De buena mañana, los rayos de la luz del sol que logran pasar por entre las persianas de la ventana, como si no tuvieran otra cosa con la que entretenerse, volvieron a hacer que mis ojos se abrieran lentamente, después de un largo rato de haber estado cerrados...¿¡Cerrados? ¡Nooo! Ja,ja. Estos ojos no habían estado para nada despiertos durante un buen rato...Ya que yo había estado haciendo cosas más interesantes...y no he es que hubiera pegado mucho el ojo...y todo es culpa...de la persona que ahora mismo dormía conmigo, abrazado a mí...con esa impactante cabellera roja que ahora hace que mis ojos se abran aún más...¿¡De verdad que todas estas noches que pasa conmigo no son producto de la enfermiza pasión que siento por él, que me hace ver visiones y soñar? Ya hace más de una semana que...ejem...digamos que...somos amantes...o novios, como mejor se diga...y...es algo que me hace sentir tan bien, que incluso no me lo creo...¿De verdad que este do´aho encantador me...me ama...? ¿A mí? Al ser más frío del planeta...Es algo realmente increíble...pero...me da igual creerlo o no, mientras Hanamichi Sakuragi esté siempre a mi lado...

Le miré apeteciblemente, mientras él estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. ¡Dios! ¡Qué mono que está con esa pose! Parecía un niño dormido...incluso se chupa el dedo U ¡Qué tieeeerrrno!

Le acaricié el pelo con dulzura y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Continué contemplándolo, hasta que el pelirrojo se desperezó y abrió, con esa vaguedad que tanto lo caracteriza, sus preciosísimos ojos color café.

Mmmm...¿Rukawa?- murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

Buenos días.- le saludé, con una de mis, prácticamente desconocidas, sonrisas.

¡Oye! ¿¡Me has estado mirando mientras dormía, zorro estúpido?- rugió, enojado(pero también muy sonrojado) mientras me daba un buen golpe en toda la cabeza.- ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me mires mientras duermo? ¡Maldito kitsune!

¡Do´aho estúpido! ¡Me has hecho daño!

¡Esa era mi intención, zorro descarao!

¿¡Cómo? ¿Por qué te cabreas? Eres imbécil...

¡Por mucho que te ame, no dejan de haber momentos en los que me sacas de quicio, Rukawa!

Aaaah...pero cuando hacemos el amor no será, ¿no, mi dulce Hana?- insinué divertido y esbozando una sonrisa propia de cualquier pervertido. El rostro del pelirrojo volvió a teñirse de rojo.

¡¡Im...imbécil! ¡¡El imbécil eres TÚ, Kaede!

¡OH! ¡Eso me lo tomaré como que te produce un enorme placer el que tú y yo...

¡CALLATE! ¡ERES UN SALIDO, UN PERBERTIDO Y UN...¡AH! ¡N-No! ¡Rukawa, no me toques ahí! ¡No! ¡No empieces otra vez! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo cuando te insulto! ¡Me empiezas a hacer otra vez el am...¡Ah, ah! ¡Rukawa! ¡Ah, ah!

¡Sí, y eso te encanta! ¿No es así, Hanamichi?- sonreí maliciosamente mientras mi mano jugueteaba con su miembro y mis labios se acercan a los suyos y ambos también comenzaban a jugar.

¡Mmm...! ¡Eres muy injusto! Pero...- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.-...aún así no quiero que pares.

¡No pensaba hacerlo, de todas formas, Hana!

¡Oye! Vete a la mierd...¡Ah, no! ¡Jajajaj! ¡Ahí no, Rukawa! ¡En la barriga no! ¡Sabes que ahí tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡Rukawa, jajaja! ¡Para, te...te...he dicho que pares, jajaj!

Si te dejo agotado de tanto reír, luego podré hacerte lo que quiera más gustosamente.

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te he dicho que...¡Para! ¡Jajaja! ¡Rukawa, me haces muchas cosquillas! ¡Jajaja!

Su sonrisa es tan y tan hermosa...Verlo reír...también me hace reír a mí. Y seguro que todo el mundo me creería si dijera que hacía demasiado tiempo que no me reía...demasiado tiempo.

¡OYEE! ¿¡Piensas pasarme algún día el maldito balón, asqueroso kitsune?- me gritó Hanamichi, mientras corría hacia la canasta contraria, hacia donde yo también iba.

¡Ni hablar, do´aho! ¡Te la pasaré cuando aprendas a jugar!

¿¡Qué has dicho, maldito Rukawa?

¡Lo que oyes!

¡Ahora vas a ver, chulo de playa!

Bueno...como se podía comprobar, nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho...pero eso no quería decir que no fuéramos dos amantes acaramelados y llenos de pasión. /O/ jejeje(N:risa propia de cualquiera que tiene pensamientos impuros XDDD) Los dos saltamos en dirección a la canasta, que ahora estaba muy próxima, queriendo hacer un mate con la pelota, pero...yo no tenía esa intención. Hice como si me caía, perdiendo el control, y agarré a Hanamichi conmigo rodeándole de la cintura y dirigiendo mi mano a su queridísima parte íntima, produciéndole esos gemidos tan seductores, mientras los dos caíamos al suelo, y yo lo tapaba casi su cuerpo entero, ya que me había colocado encima de él. Nuestros compañeros se acercaron a nosotros, muy preocupados, creyendo que nos habíamos hecho daño.

¡Sakuragi, Rukawa! ¿¡Estáis bien?- nos preguntó Akagi.

Mmmm...Sí.- respondí, apartándome un poco del cuerpo de Hanamichi, después de haberlo besado disimuladamente en los labios. Hanamichi estaba muy sonrojado.

¡Ya lo creo que están bien!- rió Ayako, que parecía la única que se había dado cuenta y nos guiñaba un ojo, divertida.

Bueno...¡No seáis tan brutos! ¡Aprended a llevaros bien!- protestó Akagi.- ¡Sigamos jugando!

¿Qué? ¿Creías que hacer un mate con el balón era mi verdadero propósito, Hanamichi?- le susurré, con picardía.

¡N-No vuelvas a hacerlo en público! ¡Se habrían podido dar cuenta!- me dijo él, todavía igual de rojo.

...No te creas...En estas cosas puedo llegar a ser muy disimulado, Hana.

¡Vosotros dos! ¡He dicho que todo el mundo a jugar!

¡Ya va, "Gori"! ¡Ya va!- protestó Hanamichi, empezando a correr de nuevo.

Yo me dispuse a seguirle, pero alguien chocó contra mí...Y se podía decir que a cosa hecha...

¡Oye! Podrías tener más cui...- empecé a protestar...pero me detuve al darme cuenta...de que era...- ¿¡Kogure?

¡Oh! Rukawa, perdona...¡No te había visto!- me respondió, con una sonrisa que saltaba a la vista que me estaba desafiando...¡Joder! ¡Kogure hacia ya mucho tiempo que estaba demasiado raro! ¿A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo de antes?

¡Vamos, Hanamichi! ¡Les daremos una buena paliza!- oí como le decía a mi do´aho.

¡Vaya, vaya, 4 ojos! ¡No sabía que te pusieras así a la hora de jugar un partido de entrenamiento!- rió el pelirrojo.- ¡Te veo muy cambiado y diferente, desde hace algún tiempo!

¿Cómo de cambiado? ¿Es un cambio bueno?- inquirió él, acercándose al do´aho, sonriendo como lo haría un auténtico playboy...¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¡Nadie sonríe así a mi Hana, a menos que no sea yo! Maldito Kogure.

Eh...Pues...pareces mucho más decidido...Kogure.- respondió Hanamichi, algo sorprendido por el comportamiento del chico de gafas.

Entonces...es un cambio bueno.-sentenció éste, acariciándole la barbilla al pelirrojo.

¡Eh!- interrumpí, situándome entre los dos y mirando amenazante a Kogure.- ¡Qué el partido sigue!

¡Oh, por supuesto, Rukawa!- me contestó él, siguiendo con su mirada de desafío puro y duro.- ¡Vamos a nuestros puestos, Hanamichi!

¡Ja! ¿Así que "Hanamichi"? Kogure no ocasionaba llamarle así a mi pelirrojo...siempre lo llamaba por el apellido...¿A qué venían esas confianzas? ¡Menudo cabrón!

En aquel partido...Kogure estuvo increíble, me arrebató varias veces el balón e hizo varios puntos...y no paraba de reír con Hanamichi y chocarle la mano constantemente...y antes de eso siempre me dirigía aquella mirada...¡Agg! ¿Desde cuándo Kogure es así?

Yo no parecía el único enfadado...al parecer...Mitsui también estaba algo mosqueado.

¿Habéis visto como está Kogure, últimamente?- se comentó en el vestuario.- ¡Parece toda una estrella! ¡Ha dejado de ser aquel chico esmirriado y que no quería hacerse notar! ¡Ahora es prácticamente como Rukawa!

Sí, dicen que incluso ahora está teniendo éxito con las chicas.

¡Grrrr.! ¡Será...¡Todo eso NO me importa! ¡Ni el baloncesto ni mucho menos las chicas! Pero...no podía soportar que aquella mosquita muerta con gafas de culo de baso se mofara de mí en toda mi cara. ¡No soporto a los creídos!(ejem...Hanamichi es la única excepción, que conste) Sinceramente...nunca me hubiera esperado esto de Kogure.

Al día siguiente, alguien irrumpió en el gimnasio...con un aspecto demasiado desconocido...¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez él!

¿K-Kogure?- exclamó la mayoría de la sala, al ver aparecer a Kogure sin gafas.

¿Te las has quitado? ¿Ya no te hacían falta las gafas, Kogure?- preguntó Hanamichi, tan ignorante e inocente como siempre.

¡Claro que no, Hana! ¡Sólo me he puesto lentillas!- contestó, sonriente. ¿¡Cómo? ¿¡Le ha llamado "Hana"?- Las gafas me molestaban bastante, para jugar. Es raro que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

Es...escucha...4 ojos...- empezó a decirle Hanamichi.- No me llames así.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es así, Hana?

¡No me llames "Hana"! No me gusta que me llamen así...Yo te tengo confianza...pero no hay que pasarse.

¡Oh! ¡Pues yo sé de una persona que no te importa que te llame "Hana"! ¿No estás deacuerdo, Rukawa?- se rebotó Kogure, lanzándome una indirecta.

De todas formas...si hubiera alguna persona como tú dices, SÓLO ella podría llamarme así.- concluyó Hanamichi, con una voz imponente y un tanto mosqueada, que dejó sin palabras a Kogure.

Hanamichi...- murmuré. ¡¡Chúpate esa, estúpido Kogure!

Ah...Deacuerdo, pues...- el 4 ojos volteó hacia mí.- ¡Es hora de jugar otro partido, Rukawa!

Sí.- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso me está desafiando con todas las letras? Menudo fantasma se ha hecho.- ¡Sí, por supuesto que vamos a jugar otro partido, Kogure!

...¿No notáis cierta tensión entre Rukawa y Kogure?- comentó Ryota, algo asustado.

¡Bah! ¡De todas formas, el partido lo vamos a jugar todos! ¡Ni loco les voy a dejar que hagan un 1 vs. 1!- refunfuñó Mitsui.

El partido dio comienzo sin ni siquiera hacer calentamiento. Kogure y yo luchábamos frenéticamente por el balón y se la pasábamos a Hanamichi(los 3 íbamos en el mismo equipo). Parecía una lucha a ver quien se la pasaba más veces al pelirrojo. Nos distanciábamos del resto de compañeros que también jugaban...era como si Kogure y yo estuviéramos en equipos distintos. El balón se alzó en el aire y el 4 ojos y yo nos lanzamos a por él...pero...cuando los dos estuvimos apunto de agarrarla, él me dio un profundo codazo adrede, pero procurando que nadie más lo notara. Consiguió hacerse con el balón, una vez los dos estuvimos en el suelo. El golpe que me había dado aún me dolía, pero...si iba a jugar sucio yo también lo haría, así que corrí como si fuera un loco desmadrado y cuando estaba a punto de chocarme "accidentalmente" contra el chico de gafas, éste se apartó rápidamente y el choque lo recibimos otra persona y yo...¡Había sido un golpe tremendamente fuerte! Me dolía toda la espalda y pude ver que la otra persona se había doblado el tobillo. Alcé el rostro y pude darme cuenta de que...¡Oh, mierda! ¡Era Hanamichi!

¡Sakuragi! ¿¡Estás...estás bien? ¡Au!- el dolor punzante en la espalda me impedía moverme.

¡Ah! ¡Y-Yo sí, sólo es el tobillo! ¡Pero...pero tú...- logró decirme, con expresión dolorosa.

¡Apartaos todos!- ordenó Ayako, a los compañeros que se había colocado a nuestro alrededor, preocupados. La manager me colocó recto, para poder examinarme el cuello.- ¡Oh, tiene mal aspecto! Kogure, tú ocúpate de Sakuragi, él sólo parece haberse doblado el tobillo. Lo de Rukawa es peor.

¿¡Cómo? ¿¡Kogure?- exclamé, incorporándome de golpe, pero el dolor volvió a hacer que me tumbara. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es lo que él quería! ¡Kogure, te maldigo, asqueroso!

Sí, claro, Ayako. Ahora mismo.- respondió él, mirando triunfante y ayudando a Hanamichi a levantarse.- Vamos, Hanamichi, te llevaré a los vestuarios.

¿¡Y se puede saber por qué?- rugí, volviéndome a incorporar...y volviéndome a tumbar inevitablemente, a causa del dolor .U ¡Mierda! ¡Era patético! Kogure pasó de mi y se llevó a Hanamichi a los vestuarios...y quiso cerrar la puerta tras ellos...pero se quedó un tanto entornada...y como yo estaba tumbado en el suelo, podía ver como lo sentó en una silla y como le acariciaba la pierna, queriendo "sanarla"...¡¡Se estaba aprovechando de mi Hanamichi! ¡¡Quiero levantarme!...pero el dolor me lo impide...¿Es que nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que pasa en los vestuarios? ¡Qué alguien detenga a Kogure!

¡Escucha, 4 ojos! Yo...lo mío es una simple dobladura de tobillo...lo de Rukawa parece mucho más grabe...no te preocupes por mí y ves a ayudar a Ayako.- oí como le decía el pelirrojo, mientras Kogure le quitaba la zapatilla y el calcetín, y le masajeaba el tobillo. ¡¡No lo toques! ¡¡NO! ¡¡Kogure, hijo de...- ¡Ah, Kogu...

No pasa nada, Hana...Yo quiero hacerlo...quiero ocuparme de ti.- sonrió. ¡¡Maldito!

Te...te he dicho que no me llames así.- gruñó Hanamichi.

¡Ah... pero Rukawa sí que puede...! ¿Verdad?

¿Q-Qué dices?

Vamos, Hana, soy muy inteligente...- dijo, mientras los masajes en el tobillo ascendían por las piernas de mi pelirrojo...¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ HACES? ¡¡Eso sólo se lo puedo hacer yo!- Sé que tú y ese engendro de Rukawa...sois amantes.

¿¡QUÉ?- se sonrojó Hanamichi.- ¡Eso es...

¿Mentira? Vaaamos, Hana, a Rukawa no le haría gracia ver que lo niegas.

P...Pues sí, el kitsune y yo somos amantes...¿Y qué pasa?

¿No te has dado cuenta? Yo soy muy atractivo...mucho más que ese Rukawa...- empezó a decir, acercándose al cuerpo de Hanamichi.- Y tú también lo eres...mucho...

E...Escucha...N-No te me acerques tanto...¿Quieres, 4 ojos?

Vamos...Hanamichi...no tengas miedo.- dijo Kogure, al tiempo que sus labios se aproximaban a los del pelirrojo. ¡NO! ¡Déjale en paz! ¡No te le acerques!- Yo te haré feliz...por fin serás mío...

¡No, para!- Hanamichi lo rechazó, alejándole de él, con las manos.- ¡Kogure...lo siento...! Pero...yo no puedo corresponderte.

Pero...¿¡Por qué no? ¡¡He cambiado! ¡Puedo llegar a ser una persona tan decidida como lo es Rukawa! ¡Vente conmigo, Hana!

Te he dicho...¡Qué no me llames "Hana"!- rugió él.

Y-Yo...yo...- Kogure se apretó los puños, con furia.- Yo...Tú me gustas mucho... ¡Te admiro mucho!

Kogure...yo no te gusto...¡No! ¡Tú amas a otra persona...igual que yo amo a otra...! ¡Jamás...podría corresponderte...ni a ti...ni a nadie que no fuese...él! Compréndelo...yo no quiero ser el sustituto de nadie, Kogure.

¡No lo serás!- exclamó el 4 ojos, empezando a llorar.- ¡A mí nunca me ha gustado nadie más que tú, Hanamichi!

¡Mentira!...En tu mente...y en tu corazón siempre ha estado y estará...otra persona...que de seguro también siente lo mismo hacia ti...No desperdicies el poder estar con esa persona...por el capricho que tienes conmigo.- le sonrió el do´aho. Logré levantarme, a pesar de las advertencias de Ayako y los demás, y me dirigí hacia los vestuarios, abriendo lo puerta del todo e interrumpiéndolos.

¡Rukawa!- exclamaron los dos.

¿Es...tás bien, Hana...michi?- jadeé, casi no me podía tener en pie...el dolor no desaparecía.

Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti, kitsune.- protestó Hanamichi, acercándose a mí, cojeando y sonriéndome.- Tranquilo...estoy bien.

Me alegro.- con aquella sonrisa, Hanamichi logró tranquilizarme por completo. Mitsui también me había seguido a los vestuarios...y miraba a Kogure...con algo de dolor.

Escucha...Hanamichi...- interrumpió el 4 ojos.- Si has cambiado de opinión, te estaré esperando en el parque de aquí al lado...en los bancos...

¡Sabes que no estaré allí, Kogure!

El chico de gafas no dijo nada y pasó de largo, por al lado de Mitsui. Lo cierto es que yo ya no sentía nada malo hacia Kogure...lo empezaba a entender todo...de hecho, le comprendía y no podía odiarle...no podía.

Una lluvia...oscura y triste lluvia cae sobre toda Kanagawa...y parece que más aún...sobre el dejado parque de los Pinos...Allí...un triste joven de bonito rostro, por el cual ahora caen unas lágrimas amargas, se encuentra sentado en un banco...Al parecer no le importa que del cielo caiga agua...su mirada es triste...igual que esa lluvia...Pero...aquel joven dejó de sentir que el agua caía sobre él...cuando alguien se sentó a su lado...con un paraguas.

...Mit...sui...- dijo el muchacho. Mitsui no respondió...sólo miraba al frente.- ¿Sabías que...llovería?

No...sólo sabría que estarías llorando.- respondió.

¡Jaja! ¿Y por eso has traído un paraguas?- rió el 4 ojos, con dificultad.

¿Aún esperas a Sakuragi?.

S-Sí...aunque es extraño...De todas formas sé que no vendrá...y también es muy raro...que me haya comportado como me he comportado...realmente así no soy yo...

Ya lo sé...soy el que mejor lo sabe...

¡Y tampoco sé porqué lloro! ¡Para mí...Sakuragi...sólo era un capricho! Cuando me dijo lo que me dijo...me di un golpe con la cruda realidad...¡¡Y aún así estoy llorando, maldita sea!

¡Déjalo, Sakuragi es imbécil!- le cortó Mitsui.-...y tú...sólo eras una persona...que quería ser fuerte...no hay nada de malo en querer conseguir lo que uno quiere.

Mitsui...- Kogure lo miró...y pudo llegar a sonreír de verdad...a pesar de todo. Cuidadosamente...se quitó las lentillas de los ojos y se volvió a colocar las gafas.- La verdad...es que las lentillas no van conmigo.

No. No van.- Mitsui le devolvió la sonrisa y Kogure apoyó su rostro en su robusto hombro.

¿Podrás perdonar mi comportamiento..."Michi"?

Sí...por supuesto que sí.- contestó, mientras lo abrazaba.

Continuará...

_AJAJA! Wenassss! Ya volvió la "pava power" U Weno...espero que este capítulo no les haya aburrido...U.U Aquí, más o menos me centro un poco en los sentimientos del 4 ojos, el adoraaaaable Kogure y el título(lo digo porque lo más seguro es que no haya quedado muy claro)"Alegría y...¿Tristeza?", está en parte dedicado a él. La alegría es de nuestro zorruno Kaede, porque consiguió a su queridísimo Hana(¿quién no estaría feliz?)y la tristeza es del 4 ojos, por haber perdido a su amor platónico T.T ¡Pooobrecito Kogure!(ejem...¬¬¿esto en parte no sería culpa de la autora?) Y "tristeza" está con interrogaciones, porque realmente no se sabe si es tristeza...porque en realidad, como he dicho antes, Hana sólo era un amor platónico para Kogure, como cuando nos enamoramos de los cantantes o de los actores éstos...Digamos que era un amor él que nunca intentaría conquistar...pero...lo cierto es que en el fondo de quien Kogure siempre estuvo enamorado es de Mitsui, de nuestro "Michi" , pero...como éste lo abandonó una vez...intentó olvidarlo con Hana...aunque, por lo que veis, al final no funciona, porque "Michi" consigue a Kogure. Jeje, la verdad es que la pareja "MitsuiXKogure" me cae bastante simpática, y quería hacerlos acabar juntitos. ¡Alaaa! ¡Qué me volví a enrollar y a contar cosas que tal vez no interesan! ¿No? Weno...sólo deciros que la canción del anterior capítulo, la de "Your Song" es en serio PRECIOSA, al igual que la película(Moulin Rouge) Si no la habéis escuchado, os recomiendo que lo hagáis(si os la bajáis del emule o del Kazaa, no os olvidéis que deberíais ponerlo así: "Your song" Ewan McGregor "Moulin Rouge")jeje... ! Perdonadme por lo que dije de que me estaba deprimiendo por lo de la poca audiencia T.T ¡NO soy la única! Y sólo os digo que me da vergüenza lo que puse y que NO pienso dejar de escribir, eh! OOII! Qme enrrollao muxo muxito T.T BESAZOS A TODAS! Hasta el capítulo que viene! ¡Qué por cierto, incluiré mucho más a mi "amigo" Yohei y aparecerá un personaje nuevo . que a ver si os cae tan BIEN como a mí. CHAO!_

_PST: Todas las qtengais msn agragarme a: y todas las qpodais ir a mi librito de visitas y firmarme, xfaaa: _


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: Noche vieja

¡Mira, mira! ¡Hanamichi, despierta! ¡Vamos, dormilón! ¡No pierdas el tiempo con los ojos cerrados! ¡Está nevando!

Mmm...Kitsune imbécil, déjame dormir un poco más.- protestó el pelirrojo, cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta.

¿Es que no escuchas? ¡¡HE DICHO QUE ESTÁ NEVANDO!- le grité, reventándole los tímpanos.

¡WAU! ¿Estás loco, Rukawa? ¿¡Quieres dejarme sordo, zorro estú...¡Está nevando! ¡GENIAL!

¬¬U ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no escuchas, torpe? ¡Es lo que te llevo diciendo todo el ra...

¡Qué bonita es! ¡Me encanta ver como nieva! – continuó diciendo él, ignorando por completo mis protestas.

¡AISS! ¡Maldito do´aho!- suspiré.- Pero...¡En fin! ¡Digamos que ya me he acostumbrado!

¡Qué raro, kitsune! ¡Acabas de despertarme tú a mí! ¿Normalmente no suele ser al revés? Últimamente ya no duermes tanto, Rukawa.- me comentó Hanamichi, girándose hacia mí.

Yo sonreí, mientras dirigía la vista hacia los copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Sí, era verdad. Mis ojos ya no pasaban tantas horas cerrados. Antes era así porque no había nada de interesante en lo que supuestamente era mi vida...y, supongo, que ahora sí que lo hay...por eso...hay mejores cosas que hacer que estar dormido...y esas cosas son estar a tu lado, Hanamichi.

Es porque llega la noche vieja, do´aho.- le dije.- Y esa noche estaremos juntos, debido a que en la noche buena, tú cogiste un catarro y tus tíos no te dejaron salir. ¡Mira que te dije que no te convenía que nos lo montásemos en las duchas, con el frío de este invierno!

¿¡QUÉ? ¡PERO SÍ FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME OBLIGÓ, PEDAZO DE DEPRAVADO!- se sonrojó.

Bueno...¡Qué más da! ¡El caso es que en noche vieja, tanto si estás constipado como si tienes una pulmonía, vamos a pasarla juntos! ¿OK, Hanamichi?

¡Qué sí, pesao, que sí! Por cierto...¿Esa noche buena con quien la pasaste?

Pues con Mickey Mouse, no te jode. ¡La pasé solo, como todos los años!

¿¡QUÉ?

Escucha...¿¡Qué te pensabas? ¡Yo no tengo a nadie, do´aho!

¡No digas eso! ¡Me tienes a mí, zorro!

Lo miré directamente a esos preciosos ojos y sonreí.

Sí, la verdad es que...sólo te tengo a ti, Hanamichi.- respondí.

¡Deberías haberme dicho que la ibas a pasar solo! Les hubiese dicho a mis tíos que iba a invitar a un amigo. ¡Ellos no habrían tenido problemas, Rukawa!

¡Bah! ¡No importa! De todas formas...ya estoy acostumbrado.

¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede acostumbrarse a la soledad, estúpido!

Pues yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo...

Me miró con aire de tristeza, y luego volvió a mirar a la ventana, sin dejar de aparentarse triste. Yo de nuevo sonreí, me acerqué a él y puse una mano sobre su cabeza, acercándolo a mi rostro.

No te preocupes, idiota. Tú lo has dicho antes, ¿no? Ahora ya no estoy solo. Te tengo a ti.

Lo besé tiernamente en los labios. Supongo...que era verdad que no volvería a estar solo...

Oye, Hanamichi...¿Qué tal te va con Rukawa?- le preguntó, de pronto, ese tal Yohei Mito, al do´aho, cuando era la hora de comer, en el aula del instituto.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Vamos, Hanamichi, tal vez Noma y los demás sean un tanto cortos, pero yo sé captar esas cosas.- respondió Yohei, guiñándole un ojo.- ¡No hace falta que te sonrojes, tío!

Pues...bueno...sí, nos va bien.- le costó responder al pelirrojo.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Nunca hubiera dicho que llegarías a formar pareja con "el kitsune"! Jaja.

Yohei, me molesta que seas tan perceptible.- se mosqueó Hanamichi.

Perdona, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.- sonrió el otro.

¡Ei, do´aho!- lo llamé desde la puerta del aula.

¡Ah, Rukawa!- sonrió el pelirrojo.- Hasta luego, Yohei.

¡Buena suerte, Hanamichi!- le dijo éste. El pelirrojo y yo salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Era la hora de comer, y no tocaba entrenamiento hasta la tarde...pero el capitán Akagi insistió en que todos fuéramos a esa hora, ya que debía de decirnos algo importante. Cuando estábamos a sólo 4 metros del gimnasio, vimos que Kogure, Mitsui, Ayako, Ryota y Akagi estaban allí y en frente de ellos, les cortaban el paso 10 camorristas con muy mala pinta.

¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Has vuelto a traer a más de tus antiguos amiguitos, Michi?- preguntó Hanamichi, al acercarnos a Kogure y compañía.

¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Pues claro que no! – protestó Mitsui.- Estos vuelven a ser otras de esas bandas que buscan hundir el equipo de baloncesto, Sakuragi.

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No queremos buscar pelea, si no es necesario! Sólo os decimos que no pensamos dejar que nadie pase a más de 2 pasos de donde estamos nosotros.- sonrió uno de los camorristas.- Así que...me temo que hoy el equipo de baloncesto tiene un día libre...A no ser...que queráis que os tumbemos, claro.

¡Por última vez! ¡Dejadnos pasar! ¡Nosotros tampoco buscamos pelea! ¡Sólo queremos entrenar!- exclamó Akagi.

¿Es que no escuchas, gorila del equipo de baloncesto? ¡Nadie va a pasar por aquí, mientras estemos nosotros!

Bueno, estate tranquilo, gori. Les doy una zurra...- respondió Hanamichi, apretándose los puños y acercándose a los 10 buscapleitos.-...y a entrenar.

¡No!- Akagi, Mitsui y Ryota sujetaron al pelirrojo, deteniéndolo.- ¿¡Es que ya no te acuerdas? ¡Se nos está prohibido pelear! ¡Si peleas, te vas fuera del equipo! ¡No podemos permitírnoslo, Sakuragi!

¡Mierda! ¿¡Pero es que no veis que nadie se iba a enterar? ¡Dejadme, al menos, partirle la cara a ese que no ha parado de hablar, que parece el líder!- protestó Hanamichi, mientras intentaba liberarse de los que le sujetaban.

¡QUÉ NO!

Vamos, ¿no querréis que el equipo de baloncesto se vaya a la mierda, en estas fechas tan bonitas, verdad?- siguió diciendo el camorrista, sonriendo malévolamente.

¿Fechas? ¿Qué fechas?- se extrañó Hanamichi.

Imbécil, habla de la Navidad.- le respondí con una gota de sudor en la frente.

¡Ah, ya decía yo!

¡¡Dejaos de tanta cháchara y largaos de aquí de una vez!

Eso os lo tendría que decir yo a vosotros...¿no os parece?- se oyó una voz a las espaldas de todos. Allí, en uno de los árboles, se encontraba respaldada una chica de mi misma edad, con los ojos azules verdosos(unos ojos preciosos, por cierto), larga melena rubia, entre rizada y lisa, parecía una mezcla de las dos cosas. Iba vestida con el uniforme del Shohoku y su belleza resaltaba como una piedra preciosa a la luz del sol. Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a los 10 camorristas.

¡Hola, preciosidad! ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No te gustaría venirte con nosotros?- le dijo el líder, con la cara de un auténtico salido.- En realidad, hemos venido a darles una paliza a los creídos del equipo de baloncesto...pero, ahora que estás tú aquí, nos daremos más prisa y podremos ir a dar una vuelta. ¡jaja!

¡CÁLLATE! ¡Antes de salir con unos babosos como vosotros, preferiría levantarme la falda en un burdel de poca monta!- rugió la chica, acercándose a nosotros y a ellos.- Vaya, vaya. ¿No estabais diciendo que no habíais venido a por pelea? ¡Yo creo que eso es justamente a los que habéis venido!

Eh...Bueno...nosotros.

Por lo visto, estos de aquí no pueden zurraros como quieren, porque pertenecen al equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku...pero...¿Sabéis una cosa? Yo no formo parte de ningún equipo, así que...- comenzó a decir ella, colocándose enfrente de ellos.-...no voy a tener miramientos contra vosotros.

¿Qué? Escucha, tú...¡N-No lo hagas! ¡Esos tipos pueden hacerte mucho daño!- le advirtió Kogure.- ¡No queremos perjudicar a nadie!

¡Pues eso os incluye a vosotros!- le cortó la chica.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creéis que no voy a ser capaz de tumbarlos a todos, porque soy una chica? ¡No sabía que el equipo de baloncesto fuera tan machista!

¡No es eso, pero...

¡4 ojos! ¡Déjala! Seguro que nos deja a todos demasiado sorprendidos.- le interrumpió Sakuragi, sonriéndole a la chica, de una forma demasiado...familiar. ¿Qué hace sonriéndole así a alguien que no soy yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo, do´aho?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó hacia los camorristas, apretándose los puños de una forma demasiado parecida a la de Hanamichi.

Bien, rezad vuestras oraciones, colegas.- les dijo antes de entrar en acción. U Me parece que aquí va a correr la sangre...

Los 10 que antes se contoneaban como unos auténticos chulos de playa, que se creen la mafia, ahora estaban todos en el suelo, con moratones, arañazos, hilillos de sangre, cardenales...En fin, aquella chavala había dejado a todos ellos, en menos de 5 minutos, total y completamente K.O. Recogió el anillo que al haber estado pegando puñetazos, se le había caído al suelo...y colocándose el pelo hacia atrás, se levantó, mirándonos a todos, muy triunfante, en medio de todos los desgraciados que habían tenido la mala suerte de hacerla enfadar. Hanamichi tenía toda la razón, nos había dejado demasiado sorprendidos. Sinceramente, es raro que lo piense, pero no me gustaría tenerla como enemiga.

¡Bueno! ¡Podéis entrenar, amigos! El paso está libre.- sonrió, satisfecha.- ¡Mira que me he quedado tranquila!

No, si ya...- tartamudeó Kogure, perplejo.

Mu...muchas gracias.- dijo Mitsui, igual de sorprendido.

¡No hay de qué!

¡Lo que sigue estando claro es que no cambias, por mucho que lo haga el tiempo!- sonrió Ayako.

Tú también sigues igual, Aya-chan.- rió la chica. Las dos se abrazaron, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no se veían, y es que, al parecer, así era.

Vaya...¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Ryota.

Pues sí, así es.- contestó la manager.

Y Ayako no es la única que conozco.- la chica se acercó hacia nosotros y se plantó delante de Hanamichi.- ¿No es así, "Hana"?

¿¡"HANA"? ¿¡CÓMO HA LLAMADO A MI PELIRROJO? Pe...pero...¿Quién se cree?

Sí, la verdad es que estoy deacuerdo con Ayako. ¡No has cambiado en absoluto!- rió el do´aho. Para mi total sorpresa, ellos dos también se abrazaron y luego se chocaron las manos, como hacen dos amigos de toda la vida.

¿Qué tal todo, desgraciado?

¡Pues de P.M! Ya ves que ahora soy miembro de un equipo de baloncesto.

Sí, todo un milagro, "Hana".

¡Perdonad!- interrumpió Akagi.- Me estoy haciendo un lío...¿Alguien quiere explicarme que está pasando aquí?

Bueno, ella es una amiga mía de la infancia, y por lo visto, de Ayako también.- respondió el pelirrojo.- La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos ido juntos a la misma escuela.

Pues yo la conozco desde los 8 años.- informó Ayako.- Y es mi mejor amiga.

¡Oye! ¡Y la mía también, no te me adelantes!- exclamó Hanamichi. ¿¡QUÉ? ¿Había oído bien? Hanamichi...mi Hanamichi...¿tiene una mejor amiga?

Me acaban de trasladar a este instituto. Hola a todos, me llamo Kori Takibera y voy a 1º, clase 7. ¡Mucho gusto!- se presentó ella misma.

Vaya, el gusto es sólo nuestro.- sonrieron todos, menos yo...No me gustaba un pelo, esa chica, ni mucho menos las confianzas que había mostrado con Hanamichi. Es cierto que nos había ayudado, pero...no sabía que pensar...

Bueno, ahora que por fin te veo, después de todo este tiempo, "Hana", comeremos los 3 juntos, ¿verdad?- propuso Kori, refiriéndose a Ayako, Hanamichi y a ella.

Por supuestísimo, además, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Kori.

Jaja, y yo a ti, "Hana".

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te olvidas de mí, Kori?- protestó Ayako.

No, por supuesto que no. Ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, Aya-chan. ¡A ti también te he de contar muchas cosas!- se apresuró a decir Kori. Y así, entre charlas, los 3 se alejaron del lugar, dejándonos solos a mí y a los otros 5...¡N-No era posible! ¿¿Acaso Hanamichi me había dejado tirado?

¡Hola! ¿Buscas a "Hana"?- oí como me hablaban. Volteé hacia donde provenía la voz y...se trataba de aquella chica, Kori Takibera, que me sonreía, sentada en las escaleras.

Mmm...Sí, lo ando buscando.- le respondí de mala gana y con muy mala leche.- ¿Acaso...sabes tú dónde está?

Es que él también te está buscando.- me contestó, levantándose de la escalera y caminando hacia mí.- Tú eres Rukawa, ¿verdad?

S-Sí.

"Hana" ha estado hablando mucho de ti. Veo que os lleváis muy bien.

Sí, perfectamente bien.- dije cortante.

Siento habérmelo llevado a la hora de comer. Es que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que me emocioné.- se disculpó, llevándose la mano a la nuca y sonriendo, como apurada.-Y para mí, "Hana" es como un hermano.

Ya...¿Sólo eso?- murmuré, enfurruñado.

¿Cómo dices?

¡Nada! ¿Y adónde decías que estaba Hanamichi?

La última vez que lo vi, estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevan al tejado.

¿La última vez que lo viste?

Sí, es que él lleva buscándote un buen rato, ¿sabes?

¿Ah...ah, sí?

Sí, claro.

Ah...Bueno...hasta luego.- me despedí, dirigiéndome a las escaleras que conducían adonde debería de estar Hanamichi.

¡Espera!- me detuvo Kori, y luego volvió a sonreír.- Supongo que ya no estará ahí arriba, tal vez ahora te esté buscando por fuera del edificio.

Ah...vale...gracias.

De nada. Espero que lo encuentres.

Hice caso de las palabras de Takibera, y salí al patio, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido ese do´aho?

¡Escucha, asqueroso Sendoh!- escuché como gritaban. Me acerqué al lugar y pude ver como ese maldito puerco espín estaba acosando a Hanamichi, en la salida del instituto.- ¿A qué has venido aquí? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se te va la olla o algo!

Jajaja. De verdad, Sakuragi, eres encantador. Tan inocentón...¡Qué adorable!- sonrió Sendoh, poniendo a la vez, colorado al do´aho.

¿Q-Qué has...venido a hacer aquí, puerco espín? ¿¡Te lo tendré que volver a preguntar?

¡Qué preguntas más obvias haces, Sakuragi! He venido a verte a ti, por supuesto.

¿¡A...A mí? ¿¡Y se puede saber para qué?

Pues...porque ya se acerca la noche vieja, y como los anteriores días de Navidad los he pasado con los pesados de mi familia, está bien que ahora cambie un poco de aires y celebre esta noche vieja con alguien especial...¿No crees?- fue diciendo, acercándose cada vez más al pelirrojo.

¿Has venido aquí para contarme tus planes para la noche vieja o qué?

¡Oh, vamos, Sakuragi!- acarició la mano de Hanamichi, llevándosela a la boca para poderla rozar con sus labios.- Está claro que quiero pasarla contigo.

Eh...¿Conmi...P-Pero, yo...

¡Lo siento, pero Hanamichi ya tiene planes!- interrumpí, apareciendo entre los dos, alejándolos el uno del otro y mirando fijamente a Sendoh.- Tendrás que buscarte otra "persona especial", Sendoh.

¡Escucha! ¿Desde cuándo decides tú lo que Sakuragi tiene que hacer? ¡Eh, Rukawa!

¡Desde que somos pareja, mira tú!- respondí, muy cortante.

¿¡Q-Qué has dicho? ¿¡Pa...pareja vosotros dos? ¡¡No me hagas reír, Rukawa!

Es la pura verdad. Te has perdido muchos capítulos, Sendoh.

¡¡No te creo! ¿Es...es eso cierto, Sakuragi?- el puerco espín miró desesperadamente a Hanamichi, esperando que le dijera claramente que NO.

...Sí, es verdad, Sendoh. ¡Rukawa y yo somos pareja!- fue la respuesta del do´aho, dejando al pobre Sendoh, completamente pálido.

Hanamichi ya va a pasar la noche vieja con "alguien especial", lo siento mucho por ti, Akira Sendoh.- seguí diciendo.

...No pienses que esto se va a quedar así, Rukawa.- rugió éste, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo del Shohoku, con su tez aún de color blanca y dejándonos solos a mí y a mi pareja, que ahora miraba al suelo, como si no supiera que decirme.

Es...cucha...Ru...Rukawa...verás...es que...

¿¡Dónde coño has estado, do´aho? ¡Te he estado buscando durante una hora!

¡Oye! ¡Yo también te he estado buscando a ti, kitsune! ¡No te me pongas así! ¡Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo!- al decir eso, dejó de hablar, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al suelo, sonrojándose como lo hace una persona avergonzada.- Bueno...En parte sí que lo he hecho.

¿Hanami...

Siento haberte dejado tirado en el recreo. Kori es una gran amiga, para mí, es la mejor que tengo, y al verla después de todo este tiempo, pues...me olvidé de todo lo demás. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no...

¡No quería que dijera nada más! Le cogí del rostro con suavidad y besé sus hambrientos labios, para abrazarlo a continuación.

Ruka...

¡Te perdono, imbécil! Pero...me has de prometer que no volverá a pasar. Si eso ocurriera me enfadaré muchísimo.- dije.- ¡Ya me he acostumbrado a estar contigo y no me apetece desacostumbrarme! ¿Lo entiendes?

Vale, vale.- Hanamichi también me abrazó.- Siempre estás hablando de acostumbrarte a cosas.

Porque...yo creo que es lo más importante para vivir.

¿Tú crees?

...sí, lo creo. ¡Anda! Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.- me alejé de él, para empezar a caminar.

¡Espera!- Hanamichi se volvió a acercar a mí, esta vez, para cogerme de la mano.- Ya está, ya nos podemos ir.

Sonreí, eso significaba que por fin no le importaba que fuéramos cogidos de la mano por la calle. Apreté con fuerza su mano y los dos abandonamos el instituto.

Me levanté muy pronto, como me solía estar pasando aquellos últimos días y fui a la cocina, a preparar nada más y nada menos que la comida, para el instituto y no sólo para mí, sino también para Hanamichi. Habíamos acordado que hoy yo haría la comida y él se ocuparía de la cena...Y... ¿Por qué tantas molestias en aquel día? ¡Era nada más y nada menos que el día de noche vieja! (¡Ah! Y por si os lo habéis preguntado que porque en Navidad había instituto, la razón era muy simple...¡No tenía ni idea! U Se ve que el Shohoku era especial...al menos aquel año, ya que los de 3º nos habían dicho que en los anteriores años no habían pasado una cosa semejante. Pero...a partir del día de noche vieja, el instituto se acababa y volvíamos mucho más tarde, para compensarlo) Sería el primer día de Navidad que no pasaría en solitario. Además, Hanamichi sabía lo mucho que significaba para mí, que esa mañana comiéramos juntos. Pero, seguro que no se imaginaría los suculentos manjares que había preparado para él, todo era de su total agrado. Tenía ganas de ver la cara de crío que se le pone cuando empieza a jalar.

Una vez en el instituto, con la comida lista, naturalmente, esperé con ansias, la hora de comer. Desde que había llegado no había visto al do´aho, pero estaba seguro de que cuando llegara la hora acordada, aparecería diciendo: "¿Qué has hecho de comer, kitsune?". Nada más sonar el timbre, salí disparado de clase, dirigiéndome al lugar acordado. Cuando llegué no había nadie, debía ser porque me había dado mucha prisa. Me senté al lado de un árbol, y esperé y esperé...ya debía de haber pasado media hora...Pero...¡No! ¡Seguro que venía! ¡Me lo había prometido! ¡Me lo prometió con una sonrisa! ¡No puede faltar! ¡No! ¡Seguro que algún profesor le estará riñendo, por eso llega tarde!

Seguí esperando...hasta que se convirtió en una hora...la furia había crecido dentro de mí... ¡Maldito...sea! ¡Eso ya no era llegar tarde! ¡Era dejarme plantado! Miré las dos fiambreras, que había preparado con tanto esmero...Seguramente ya se habrían enfriado...

¿Necesitas ayuda, Kori?- oí como Ryota, que pasaba por ahí con alguien más, preguntaba. La persona que tenía al lado era Kori Takibera, que llevaba una caja de cartón con rollos de papel de regalo.

¡No! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No hace falta! Ya conoces la cantidad de fuerza que poseo, jaja.- rió ella.- Además, "Hana" está ayudándome en la sala de usos múltiples, así que ayuda tengo de sobra.

¿Qué? ¿Hanamichi estaba...? ¡No puede ser! ¿Se había...olvidado de la comida...sabiendo lo mucho...que a mí me importaba? ¡Y todo para...ayudar a Kori! ¡Eso ya era demasiado! Totalmente...imperdonable.

Me levanté del suelo, hecho una auténtica fiera, sin ni siquiera recoger las fiambreras del suelo, y abandoné de nuevo el instituto. Al poco rato, Hanamichi jadeando llegó al lugar de la cita...con un paquete envuelto, en la mano. No encontró a nadie, sólo dos fiambreras esparcidas por el suelo.

Rukawa...- murmuró, acercándose a ellas y viendo lo que había dentro. En seguida pegó un puñetazo al suelo, con mucha rabia.- ¡Mierda! ¡Al final llegué tarde! Seguro que está enfadado, ya me dijo que...si volvía a pasar se cabrearía.

El pelirrojo abandonó el lugar, dejando caer el paquete envuelto que llevaba. Cuatro ojos que habían estado observando lo ocurrido, desde lo de Rukawa se dieron cuenta. Eran dos personas que en aquel momento yo odiaba: Kori Takibera y Akira Sendoh. Éste último sonrió, triunfante, se acercó al lugar y recogió el paquete que se le había caído al do´aho, y se lo guardó. Kori lo vio y frunció el ceño. Ese objeto no era suyo, no debía quedárselo, era un regalo de una persona, para otra muy especial..y ella lo sabía bien, ya que había estado ayudando a Hanamichi a hacerlo. Sendoh empezó a caminar, dispuesto a marcharse de allí con el paquete, pero Kori le cerró el paso.

Disculpa, tío, pero el paquete que acabas de recoger no te pertenece.- dijo, con mala hostia.- No tienes derecho a quedarte lo que no es tuyo, supongo que eso te lo habrán enseñado tus papás, ¿verdad?

Vaya...¡Buenos días, Srta.!- le sonrió él, agradablemente.- ¿Y puedo preguntarle si el regalo es suyo?

¡No! ¡No es mío! ¡Pero conozco a su dueño! Así que si me lo das, me encargaré personalmente de que lo reciba.- gruñó Kori, mirando desafiante al puerco espín.

¿Qué harás si no te lo quiero dar?

No sé...¿Quieres morir joven?- los ojos de Kori se llenaron de un cabreo que no pasaría inadvertido ni aunque la persona estuviera ciega.

Vale, vale. Lo he pillado.- suspiró Sendoh, entregándole el paquete.

Gracias.

¡Ei! ¡Espera! ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas, guapa?

Mi nombre es Kori. Kori Takibera.- se giró hacia él, antes de irse.- No hace falta que te pregunte el tuyo, eres Akira Sendoh, que más vale que se olvide de "Hana", porque éste ya tiene pareja.

Kori desapareció, dejando a Sendoh murmurando para si mismo.

Es una lástima, pero, al menos, la chica era guapa.- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y marchándose también de ahí.

- ¡Y, con todos ustedes, aquí tienen la programación especial para el día de noche vieja, que sabemos que todos nuestros espectadores han estado esperando! ¡¡LA GRAN...

¡Cállate!- grité.- ¡Asquerosa televisión!

La apagué de tal forma que el botón casi se sale del mando. Ya era las 23:00, desde que me había ido del instituto no había salido de casa, no quería ver a nadie...ni mucho menos a ese...ese do´aho que me había dejado plantado 2 veces...Pero...no sé...¡Me sentía muy...desolado! Demasiado triste...ahora...si todo hubiera salido bien, estaría con Hanamichi...aquí, con la cena que él habría preparado...y sería feliz...Sólo faltaba una hora para las campanadas...y comenzaría el nuevo año...¡Vaya por Dios! Menudo año me espera...seguro que nada diferente a los otros que he tenido... Al fin y al cabo...lo repito: no tengo a nadie. Sigo estado solo...y lo peor es que aún sigo amando a ese estúpido pelirrojo...pero...el problema es que no lo puedo perdonar. No. Y es realmente difícil no poder perdonar a la persona a la que amas.

Salí a comprar comida...en aquellos precisos momentos de dolor necesitaba comer, llevarme algo a la boca, y la nevera estaba vacía(adivinar quien había sido el responsable¬¬). Mientras tanto, los ojos de un puerco espín me habían estado vigilando de nuevo, hasta que me alejé de mi vivienda. Sendoh apareció de entre los matorrales de la verja y se plantó en la acera, muy contento.

¡Así es! ¡Justo como lo había planeado! ¡Ahora que el borde de Rukawa ha abandonado su residencia, puedo traer a Hanamichi, que debe de estar hecho un mar de lágrimas por culpa de la ruptura, y convencerle de que su amado Kaede no está en su casa, sino que ha salido de marcha por ahí...¡Dando a entender que no lo importa lo más mínimo haber roto con él!- estaba tan ilusionado que empezó a pensar a grito pelado y en voz alta(insisto: ALTA).- ¡Y me volveré a aprovechar de algo! Y esta vez será del estado de depresión de mi pobre pelirrojo...para hacerlo mío. ¡SÍ! ¡ES QUE SOY UN PEAZO GENIO! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ya veo...ideas no te faltan.- lo interrumpió una voz, a su lado. Sendoh se quedó quieto, espantado por la inesperada aparición de una persona.- Pero...yo creo que no las vas a poder llevar a cabo, más que nada porque no te lo voy a permitir, Akira Sendoh.

¡UA! ¡Ko...Kori Takibera! ¡Vaaya! ¡Feliz año!- sonrió, muy apurado.

Igualmente. ¿Sabes una cosa? No resulta muy útil pensar en voz alta, y aún menos, pensar a gritos.

Eeeem...Bu...Bueno...yo...¡jaja! Sólo estaba bromeando, jaja.

Ya...¿Me acompañas a esta casa, por favor?

¿A...a cuál dices, Kori?

A ésta, la estoy señalando...¿Es que estás ciego?

P-Pero...Si es la de Rukawa.

¡Muy bien, Sendoh! ¿Quieres un premio? ¡Ya sé que es la de Rukawa!

P-Pero...¿Para qué quieres entrar ahí?

Tengo una copia de las llaves, se las cogí "prestadas" a Hanamichi... Tengo que coger unas bolsas y son demasiadas para mí...¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme con ellas, tú, que pareces tan fuerte, Akira?

Eeeem...yo...

A no ser...que tengas prisa, claro.

¡N-No! ¡No tengo prisa! Jaja, encantado te ayudaré, Kori.

Vale, acompáñame, entonces.- le ordenó ésta, dirigiéndose a mi casa, seguida del puerco espín y abrió la puerta con la copia de las llaves.- Tú primero, por favor.

Vaya, muchas gracias.- Sendoh le hizo caso y entró, y, justo entonces, Kori le cerró la puerta desde fuera, dándole doble vuelta al cerrojo con las llaves.

¡Ei! ¡Kori! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Jaja! ¡Esta broma tiene gracia, pero ya está! ¡Ya pasó! ¡Ahora ábreme, por favor!- protestó Sendoh, dando golpes a la puerta desde dentro.

¡Te encerré! ¡Ahora no podrás romper ninguna pareja, Akira Sendoh! ¡Dentro no hay llaves, así que no puedes abrir la puerta! ¡El teléfono está roto y si rompes alguna ventana saltará la alarma y vendrá la policía! ¡Si gritas pidiendo socorro, me gustaría saber que excusa le pondrás a los vecinos, que conocen a Rukawa! ¡Ah! ¡Y si destrozas la casa, cuando él vuelva tendrá la excusa perfecta para denunciarte por allanamiento de morada!- rió Kori, desde fuera.- Así que...feliz año nuevo, Akira.

¡Ei, espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Kori, ábreme! ¡KORIII!

La chica se alejó de allí a toda prisa, riendo, muy divertida.

Acababa de hacer la compra y me dirigía de nuevo a mi casa, cuando me encontré por el camino a aquella chica que yo acababa de empezar a odiar, pero que muy pronto, dejaría de hacerlo.

¡Rukawa!- Kori se paró, cuando me tuvo enfrente, jadeando sin parar, debido a lo mucho que había corrido.- Por fin...te encontré.

¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunté, de mala manera. Ella me entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.- Gracias, pero tú no me...

¡No te lo regalo yo, idiota!- me interrumpió.- ¡Te lo regala..."Hana"!

¿Cómo?

Sí, esta mañana, a la hora de comer, le ha ayudado a Hanamichi a hacerlo...¡Bueno! ¡Le he ayudado a acabarlo! Porque llevaba haciéndotelo desde hace unos días.- me explicó. Yo abrí el paquete y dentro, encontré una larga bufanda azul celeste, hecha a mano, al lado había una tarjeta.

Y-Yo...

¡Por eso ha tardado tanto esta mañana! ¡Porque le estaba ayudando a acabar la bufanda! ¡Hoy no tenía otro momento más que ese! ¡Ya que iba a pasar todo el día contigo y entonces, le hubieses visto acabar la bufanda...y él quería que fuera una sorpresa! ¡Por eso! ¡"Hana" no se había olvidado de la comida! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¡No paraba de hablar de que estaba ansioso por probar lo que habías preparado, para este día!- me gritó.

Entonces...era por...por esto...- murmuré, acariciando la bufanda. Hanamichi...¿había...había estado haciendo esto todos los días? Y...y en cambio yo...yo me he enfadado por una tontería.

¡Lee la tarjeta! ¡La ha escrito él!- me dijo Kori. Le obedecí y abrí la tarjeta, leyendo lo que había escrito.

"_Querido Kaede: ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que yo acabaría haciendo una de estas cosas que sólo hacen las niñas pavas para sus novios? Jeje...bueno...creo que ahora, yo soy más o menos como esas chicas. Deseo hacerle un regalo a la persona que más quiero, con mis propias manos. Me alegro mucho de poder celebrar la noche vieja de este año contigo. Aunque esto que vaya a decir suena algo estúpido, para mí, el celebrar el último día del año con la persona con la que he compartido los mejores momentos de éste, para mí significa mucho. Significa, que el año que viene vendrá cargado de iguales o mejores momentos con esa persona. Yo, hasta ahora lo he celebrado siempre con mis tíos y mi hermano, en resumen, con mi familia, y hasta ahora, siempre hemos estado los 4 juntos. Espero que hoy que la celebro contigo, podamos estar igual de juntos y unidos...eternamente._

_Siempre tuyo: Hanamichi Sakuragi "_

H-Hanami...chi...- apreté con fuerza la tarjeta, mientras unas lágrimas volvían a caer desde mis ojos.

¿Ves lo que te quería decir, Rukawa?- dijo Kori.

¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ AHORA HANAMICHI?- chillé, mirando el reloj. Sólo quedaban 10 minutos para las 12 campanadas.

En el parque Satoshi. ¡Pero, espera! ¡Andando no llegarás a tiempo!- me detuvo la chica, dirigiéndose a una moto, arrancándola.- ¡Vamos, sube!

Eh...¡Pero! ¿De quién es esa moto?

¡De alguien! ¡Qué más da! ¡Sube!- me ofreció la mano y yo subí, detrás de ella.- Agárrate fuerte a mí. Por cierto, toma la copia de tus llaves.

¿Qué haces tú con ellas?

¡Digamos que te he metido a un puerco espín en casa, para que no estorbara!

¿Cómo?

¡Eso ahora no importa!- contestó, poniendo la moto en marcha y saliendo disparada a la carretera.

¡Oye! ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Acabaremos estrellándonos!

¡Cierra el pico! ¿¡Quieres llegar a tiempo a no?

Sí, claro que sí.

¡Pues entonces no protestes!- me cortó.- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Asqueroso Mercedes del año 60, quítate de en medio! ¿¡Dónde te has comprado ese coche? ¿¡En los 20 duros?- les gritaba a los vehículos que se ponían por en medio. Iba a una velocidad sin límites, si la policía nos hubiera visto estaríamos en "Chirona" ahora mismo. Llegamos al parque y Kori aparcó en la entrada.- Ya estamos aquí. Todo tuyo, Rukawa.

Bajé de la moto y me dispuse a entrar en el parque, pero, antes volteé hacia la chica.

Una cosa, antes.

¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa! ¡Sólo faltan 2 minutos!

Muchísimas gracias, Kori.- le dije.

De nada.- me sonrió ella.- Me debes una Cocacola, Kaede.

Jaja. ¡Eso está hecho! Aunque una Cocacola es poco para compensarte lo mucho que has hecho.- respondí, adentrándome en el parque. Me había equivocado con esa chica. Corrí a toda prisa por el césped, mientras empezaban a sonar los cuartos, a la vez que se oía la versión de la película de "Love Actually" de la canción: "Christmas is all around" . Los cuartos se pasaron a las dos primeras campanadas...¡Y encima ya hacía un rato que estaba nevando! ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba Hanamichi? 3ª campanada, 4ª, 5ª...

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Allí estaba, a lo lejos, sentado en un banco. Al oírme, alzó la vista, dejando percibir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. 6ª campanada, 7ª campanada, 8ª...- ¡Hanamichi!- corrí hacia él, mientras éste se ponía en pie y daba dos pasos, como si no se creyera que fuera yo.- ¡Hanamichi!

¿Ru...Rukawa?

9ª campanada, 10ª, 11ª...

¡HANAMICHI!- me abalancé contra él, tirándolo al suelo, cayendo los dos a la helada y congelante nieve, mientras nuestros labios se volvían a unir como locos. 12ª campanada...

Entre apasionados besos, volvía a sentir aquella lujuria...que debía ser saciada, sino...¡Dios sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer! Volví a colocarme encima de Hanamichi, comencé besando su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera. Los besos y caricias se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, que él mismo desnudó, dejando una vez más, su sexo al descubierto.-Hanamichi...

Tómame otra vez más, Kaede...a modo de disculpa.- me dijo, muy sonrojado.- Sé que este no es el mejor sitio...pero...

¡Claro que lo es! ¡Cualquier sitio es bueno, para hacer el amor! Además.- me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle...- No hay nadie por aquí, si es eso lo que te preocupa.- diciendo esto volví a introducir mi boca en su sexo...¡Dios! ¡Aquel líquido! ¡Sin duda el mejor de los manjares! ¡Me volvía loco! Le retiré la camiseta y pude probar todo su pecho. Pero, él, puso una mano sobre el mío, alejándome de él.

Ahora creo que ha llegado mi turno, ¿no?- me dijo, echándome en la nieve, colocándose encima de mí.- Ahora tú serás mío.

Sí...es lo que deseo, Hanamichi.- dije, comenzando a jadear, debido a los lametazos que daba a mis clamorosos pezones. Me dio la vuelta, desvistiéndome lentamente, entre caricias y mordiscos en mi oreja, que en seguida se pudo roja, al igual que mí rostro. Mi entrada quedó a la vista, lista para que el miembro de la persona a la que amo se introduciera en ella...y así fue, al principio sentí dolor, pero a medida que iba dándome las envestidas, el dolor se transformó en placer, un placer hambriento, que quería más y más. Al final, Hanamichi calló jadeante encima de mí, mientras yo volteé, para poder besarle con deseo en los labios.¡Dios! ¡Y pensar que todo aquello no se hubiera vuelto a repetir si no fuera por Kori! ¡Realmente, si amo tanto a este do´aho, no debo enfadarme por tonterías como la de antes.

Te...amo, Hanamichi. ¡Te amo tanto!- grité volviéndolo a besar y a abrazar.

Yo también te amo, Kaede.

Muchas...gracias por...la bufanda...Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

No hay de qué.

¡Vamos! ¡Aunque sea un poco tarde para cenar, espero que siga en pie esa cenita que me ibas a preparar!- sonreí.

Sí, eso no lo dudes.- me contestó, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Él, Hanamichi Sakuragi,...me había hecho suyo...Suyo y de nadie más. Una forma brillante de comenzar el nuevo año, sin duda.

Continuará...

N: ¡Weeeeeeno! ¡Por fin regreséeeee! . ¿Cómo estáis todos? Ante todo, aunque ya sé que es un poco tarde: ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! ¡¡Y en especial: FELIZ AÑO! Jaja, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar justo en noche vieja T.T entre el poco tiempo y que estaba castigada, no he podido hacerlo antes...¡Goooomeeen! Espero que os haya gustado, y perdonar si hay alguna falta o palabra rara, no me ha dado tiempo ni a revisarlo u.uU y perdonar. Sé que éste lemon es patético y muy corto, pero es que lo hice a prisas, tranquilas, que espero que hayan más, XDDDD ¡He actualizado otro fanfic de RUHANA! ¡_KILL RU vol.1! _¡TODAS A LEERLO! JAJA, es broma. En parte, también he tardado porque ahora tengo dos fanfics que hacer, pero, tranquilas, no pienso dejar ninguno de los 2...¿Os calló bien Kori? ¡A mí me cae GENIAL! JAJA. Perdonar que no haga más contestaciones...tengo mucha prisa últimamente. Para el próximo, será. BESOS A TODASSS! NOS LEEMOSSS


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El pasado de Hana.

"_¿Dónde están papá y mamá? ¿A dónde les lleva ese barco? ¿Por qué no se han despedido de mí?¡No es posible! ¿Acaso...acaso...¿¡ACASO SE PIENSAN QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO QUE NO SE VA A ENTERAR DE NADA? ¡¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!"_

La oscura y frígida habitación, que la noche la hace totalmente distinta a la que la luz del sol muestra, toda llena de posters pegados a las paredes, pintadas con intensos colores, haciéndola realmente especial y llamativa. Ahora no, en aquellos momentos era como la consulta del dentista a oscuras...apagando todo su colorido, que tan a gusto hacía sentir...y el que sus ojos pudiesen observar aquello significaba que había despertado del sueño que, en ocasiones, le llevaba acechando desde pequeño. Más que un sueño, se podía interpretar como una pesadilla, ya que no le agradaba en absoluto que se le apareciera de vez en cuando en su mente, mientras dormía...pero...

...El que un sueño no nos guste...no significa que ese sueño sea una pesadilla.- murmuraron los finos labios del pelirrojo, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, dispuestos a vagar un rato más, por el mundo de los sueños.

¡Diossssss! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Mierda! ¡Hanamichi! ¡¡No sé porqué coño me haces esto! ¡¡Y yo tampoco sé cómo es que te acabo diciendo siempre que sí!- protesté, con el rojo de los pimientos pintado sobre mi, en esos instantes, ridículo y lleno de vergüenza rostro pálido. Volteé de una forma tajante y me dispuse a abandonar el lugar, como una rata, pero la pesada y amenazante mano de mi amante, me agarró del hombro, impidiéndomelo.

¡Ahora no puedes echarte atrás! ¡¡No seas marica!- me espetó Hanamichi, volviéndome a colocar al lado de él. Ambos nos encontrábamos en frente de la puerta, la que tras ella se hallaba el alegre e imponente hogar de Sakuragi, exactamente igual que su dueño. Yo le dirigí una mirada algo brusca y mosqueada, al do´aho, debido a que la última expresión de Hanamichi no me había sentado muy bien.- Em...¡Quería decir que no seas tan gallina! Perdona, kitsune...-.-U

¡Es igual! ¡El caso es que...debes ponerte en mi lugar...estoy acojonado!

Pero...¿Por qué? ¡Si sólo se trata de conocer a mis tíos y a mi hermano pequeño! ¡De conocer a mi familia! ¡No te van a morder, ni te van a matar!

...pero...¡Tengo miedo! ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¡La gente suele tenerme mucha grima! ¿¡Y si con tus tíos y tu hermano pasa lo mismo? ¡No lo podría soportar!

¡Si ya vas pensando eso, seguro que la cagas! ¡Tú sólo tienes que ser tú! Así no habrá problemas.

¡Eso es muy típico de decir! Pero, en realidad, ¡No ayuda una mierd...

Chsst...¡Calla! Sobretodo no digas muchas palabrotas, mis tíos nunca se han quejado de ellas, pero no creo que les hagan mucha gracia. Son demasiado tranquilos.

¿Y tu hermano?

¡Ah, no! ¡Mi hermano es todo menos eso! ¡Es un auténtico lagarto, que te molesta allí y allá! ¡¡Es como un monooo! No sé a quién habrá salido ese bicho...

Yo sí.- dije, intentando disimular una sonrisa burlona.

¿¡Decías algo?- gruñó Sakuragi, con fuego en sus pupilas.

¿Yo? ¡Si yo casi no hablo!- respondí, intentando poner cara seria, para esconder mi desternillante risa.(¿yo tengo de esooo?)

Más te vale no haber insinuado que me parezco al borrico de hermano...

¡Qué noooo! ¡No he dicho NADA!

Bueno, el caso es que no tienes que estar nervioso. Además...¿No te hace ilusión conocer a tus suegros y al imbécil de tu cuñado?- me sonrió.

¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, sobretodo suegros! Si sólo son tus ti...- me detuve, al percatarme de que la sonrisa de Hanamichi se desvanecía y su rostro se convertía en la seriedad personificada...¿Qué...¿Estaba yo a punto de decir una burrada?- Do´aho...

Ellos son la única familia que tengo.- fueron las frías y cortantes palabras de Sakuragi.- Así que son como mis padres...¡Y si son mis padres, son tus suegros! ¿Me equivoco en eso, acaso, querido kitsune?

Eh...esto sí que había sido alucinante. Ahora...Hanamichi parecía...parecía...Me recordaba a mí, cuando la gente empezaba a hacerme preguntas sobre mi pasado, y yo no contestaba, y adoptaba la cara de un Doberman enfurruñado...¿Acaso mi Hanamichi también tenía esa cara?

¿Hanamichi? Esto...perdona. Lo siento, si te ha molestado. No era mi intención, de verdad.- me disculpé, aún sorprendido.

¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! ¡No sé porque me he puesto así!- se excusó él, volviendo a su pose de siempre, y tranquilizándome un poco.- Bueno...¿¡Te decides a que entremos de una vez?

Ok.- accedí, de muy mala gana, apretando el timbre de la puerta. Se oyó como unos pasos se acercaban desde dentro al rellano, y abrían la puerta, dejando ver a dos personas. Una de ellas, la que había abierto, se trataba de un hombre que rondaría los 40, no muy alto, de aspecto un poco frágil y que se estaba dejando crecer la barba, del mismo color rojizo(que también poseía en el pelo)que el de su sobrino, Hanamichi-también compartían el mismo color de ojos-. La otra persona era una mujer algo más joven, con el rostro libre de cualquier arruga, y bastante linda. Sus ojos color miel desprendían una agradable sensación de tranquilidad, y su melena castaña, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, llamaba la atención ante tantas cabezas pelirrojas. Ambos sonreían abiertamente, con calidez. Nada más verlos, se me fueron todas las sensaciones de angustia y nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo, hasta ese momento.

¡Hola a los 2! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Tú eres el famoso Kaede?- sonrió el hombre, mirándome de arriba abajo, de una forma graciosa.- ¡Estábamos ansiosos de que Hanamichi te trajera por fin a casa!

Bueno...En realidad yo ya he estado aquí.- respondí, recordando aquel momento de rebosante éxtasis, girando un poco la cabeza hacia mi pelirrojo, el cual, parecía que también sabía de qué momento hablaba, y se puso nervioso y sonrojado, al mismo tiempo.

¡Sí, pero en ese momento no estabais!- se apresuró a decirles a sus tíos.- ¡Vino a estudiar conmigo!

Ummm...sí, por supuesto...A estudiaaarrrr...- sonreí yo, esbozándole a mi amor mi sonrisa hentai.

¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa, estúpido zorro? ¿De verdad que pretendes quedarte así con mis tíos?- me susurró, mosqueado, y mirando a sus dos tíos, apurado.- ¡EEEEEsssstoooo! ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Sí, aquí lo tenéis! Este es mi novio, Kaede Rukawa.

Mu...mucho gusto.- antes las dos complacientes sonrisas de las personas de la casa, no hice otra cosa que sonrojarme y hacer una leve reverencia.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡El gusto es sólo nuestro!- rió el hombre, y sin previo aviso para mí, me agarró del brazo y me abrazó de una forma tan cálida y familiar...sentí que aquel era el abrazo que daba cualquier padre que amaba a sus hijos...Fue realmente reconfortable. A continuación, la mujer, que debía de ser la tía, me cogió suavemente de la cara y me dio 3 besos: uno en la frente y dos en cada mejilla. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, que no tuve tiempo de asimilar todo el bienestar que me había trasmitido el contacto con esas dos personas...Por primera vez en mi vida me había parecido sentir el calor de la paternidad.

Eh...Em...Y-Yo...eh...

¡Venga, vamos! ¡Tú tranquilo! ¡Puedes llamarme Koichi, chaval!- me interrumpió el tío de Hanamichi, de la misma forma con la que un abuelo intenta parecer un adolescente.

Y yo soy Chiyo, y también puedes llamarme así, Kaede.- me sonrió, a continuación, la tía.

¡Ah, pues...de nuevo encantado de conocerles, Koichi y...Chiyo!- respondí.

¡Y también puedes tutearnos! ¡No querrás que nos sintamos viejos, eh!- rió Koichi, de manera bromista.

...- en mi boca se dibujó una tímida, y casi imperceptible sonrisa, que no supe muy bien si alguien allí presente, aparte de Hanamichi, que siempre las captaba, se hubiese percatado de ella.

Pero, ¡vamos, Hanamichi! ¡No te quedes ahí plantado con tu novio en la entrada de la puerta! ¡Pasad! ¡He hecho té con pastas!- nos apremió Chiyo, amablemente.

Sí, ahora mismo, mamá.- exclamó Hanamichi, obedeciéndola y entrando conmigo al interior de la vivienda. La casa era casi tan grande como la mía, decorada con vistosos y llamativos objetos, al parecer, arqueológicos, y otros mucho más orientales, como una pequeña caja adornada y rodeada por 6 lindas y preciosas muñecas de porcelana vestidas con kimonos de diversos colores. Los 4 recorrimos un extenso y ancho pasillo hasta llegar a un espacioso lugar de la casa, que debía de tratarse del salón, ya que se componía de 3 amplios sillones de terciopelo(o al menos deban la impresión), una mesa de madera no muy grande en el centro, con dos bandejas de cobre, repletas de pastelitos y pastas, al lado de una tetera, con 5 tazas, y una televisión de tamaño normal, colocada en otro mueble. La única diferencia con mi residencia, era que allí se respiraba...un aire muy distinto...Allí habitaba más de una persona, y que, por encima de todo, allí había personas que se querían.

¿Dónde está Kyo, papá?- preguntó Sakuragi a su tío, una vez yo, Chiyo y Koichi nos hubimos acomodado en un sillón, y la tía servía el té cuidadosamente.

¡Oh! ¡Está en su habitación! ¡Ahora vendrá, o al menos eso creo! – Koichi volteó su rostro hacia mí.- A él aún no le hemos dicho nada sobre vuestra relación. A nosotros nos parece del todo normal, pero Kyo, debido a que todavía es muy pequeño, tal vez aún no lo comprenda...Pero, con el tiempo se lo iremos explicando...- a continuación, sonrió-...eso de que el amor no entiende de sexos.

¡Oh, lo sé...no os preocupéis, lo entiendo perfectamente!- me apresuré a contestar.

De todas formas, Hana, hijo mío, ¿Por qué no vas a avisarle?

¡Bah, de todas formas da igual, papá! ¡Tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión que ese petardo nos ahogue la tranquilidad!- le reprochó mi pelirrojo, bufando con los ojos cerrados.

¡Es tu hermano! ¡No digas eso, Hanamichi! ¡Él también quería conocer a Kaede!- le riñó Chiyo.

Deacueeeeerrrrdo...Iré a buscar a ese tarugo.- suspiró, accediendo a sus deseos, y dándose media vuelta, para salir del salón.

¡Espera, Hanamichi! ¡Te acompaño!- dije, levantándome rápidamente del sillón, y siguiéndole por detrás. Cruzamos de nuevo otro pasillo de paredes de color azul claro, hasta detenernos delante de una puerta que en seguida fue abierta por Sakuragi. Dentro, había una cama con un juego de sábanas de los Power Rangers, al lado de una mesa desordenada y llena de trozos de revistas cortados, etc. En la cama se encontraba un niño de 7 años, tumbado a la bartola y jugando distraídamente con una pelota de fútbol. Al percatarse de nuestra estancia, giró hacia nosotros su pequeño rostro...dejándome a mí totalmente a cuadros...¡Dios! ¡Pero si creía estar viendo a mi do´aho en miniatura! ¡Era...era la viva imagen empequeñecida de Hanamichi! El mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la misma forma de la cara...- ¿Qué haces ahí repantigado, pedazo de vago? ¡Acaba de llegar Kaede, pichón!

¡Ah, hermanito!- el niño se incorporó y levantó de la cama, dejando caer la pelota al suelo.

¡A chabo el hermano que me ha tocado! ¿¡No podías esperar a las visitas en el salón, como cualquier persona educada?

¡Si sólo hago lo mismo que haces tú, cuando vuelves del entrenamiento!- le cortó, con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Tumbarse en la cama, pasando de hacer los deberes del instituto?- insinué, mirando de reojo a Sakuragi.

Ejem...¡Eso mismo! ¡Hacer los deberes! ¿¡Por qué no los estabas haciendo, mientras aún no llegaba la visita, Kyo?- le espetó el pelirrojo, en seguida, a su hermano pequeño, para escaquearse de contestar a mi pregunta e intentando parecer alguien responsable que sermonea a otro que no lo es.

¿Acaso tú los haces, Hanamichi?- rió el pequeño.

¡Cállate! ¡Está claro que no sabes imitar nada bien a tu indulgente hermano mayor, para nada!- se sonrojó él, tosiendo con disimulo.

¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy el que mejor te imita!- protestó Kyo, y en seguida tomó aire y gritó.- "¡Jajaja! ¡Nadie puede conmigo! ¡Soy el tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Un genio del baloncesto!"

Lo hizo de una manera tan igualita a la de Hanamichi, que yo no pude evitar reírme un poco, mientras el do´aho se acercaba furioso a su hermano pequeño, y le agarraba de la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo, haciéndole protestar.

¡Aiiii! ¡Qué mocoso más majete y graciosoo!- dijo con ironía, sin dejar de estrujarle el cráneo.

¡Auuu! ¡Hanamichiii!- se quejó Kyo, pero no tardó en escabullirse de las zarpas de su hermano mayor, y plantarse delante de mí.

¡Lo imitas demasiado bien!- lo felicité.

¡Gracias! Tú eres Kaede, ¿no? Yo soy Kyo Sakuragi.- dijo, estrechándome la mano.- tengo 7 años y yo soy el tensai del fútbol. ¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!

Sí, me encantaría.- contesté, divertido.

¡Ei! ¡Si te compinchas con el pichón de mi hermano, verás...- me amenazó Hanamichi.

¡El único pichón aquí eres tú, idiota!

¡¡Kyo, tú te callas! ¡¡A ver si te voy a reventar ese careto que llevas, mocoso!

¿¡A qué el flojucho de mi hermano mayor no tiene huevos?- se burló Kyo, sacando la lengua, y moviendo los brazos como si fuera un mono.

¿¡Qué no? ¿¡Quieres ver como lo hago, estúpido pichón de...

¡¡Hanamichi! ¡Haz el favor de dejar tranquilo a Kyo y venir de una vez al salón!- se oyó como les ordenaba su tío Koichi, desde donde se encontraba.

¡Ya vamos, papá!- respondió el do´aho a regañadientes, mientras su hermano pequeño le sacaba la lengua y salía de la habitación.

Maldito criajo...-refunfuñaba Hanamichi, mientras salíamos nosotros dos también del cuarto, para, todo seguido, ir al salón, acomodándonos en el sillón, junto a sus tíos y hermano. Chiyo nos sirvió a cada uno una taza de té caliente, y, a continuación, comenzó la plática:

¿Vas a la misma clase que Hanamichi, Kaede?- me preguntó Koichi, a la vez que intentaba encontrar un pastelito de avena, entre los muchos que habían en la bandeja.

Em...pues...

¡Ya os dije que no, papá, él va a la clase 10!- interrumpió Hanamichi.

¡Oh, sí, es cierto! Y...¿Cómo os conocisteis, entonces?

¡Eso también os lo dije! ¡Por el equipo de baloncesto!- volvió a interrumpir el do´aho, mirando con cierta incredulidad a su tío.- ¿¡Intentas sacar las típicas conversaciones entre suegro y yerno o qué?

¡No! ¡Jaja! Es que simplemente...

...que no te acordabas, vamos ¬¬

¡Ei! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡¡El nombre con el que siempre Hanamichi, después de los entrenamientos, venía murmurando con un cabreo que asustaba era el de Kaede!- exclamó Kyo, como si hubiera resuelto una ecuación.- ¡Rukawa! ¿Verdad? ¡Así es como te apellidas! ¿No, Kaede?

Em...S-Sí...- respondí, al momento en que a mí y a Sakuragi nos aparecía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

¿¡Y ese comentario a qué viene, pichón? ¡Tú siempre sacando temas que no tocan!- le gritó Hanamichi.

¡Eh, tú te callas, paleto! ¿¡Acaso he dicho una mentira?- rió Kyo con burla.

¿¡Acaso la he dicho yo también?

¡Pues sí!

¡Pues no!

No les hagas mucho caso, Kaede. Se comportan así siempre.- me informó Chiyo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa paciente y tranquila en su boca.

¡Eres un burro, Hanamichi!

¡Y tú un subnormal que no sabe ni hacer el pino!

¡Pues para tu información, lo hago mucho mejor que tú!

¡Ya, Kyo...! ¡En tus sueños será!

Son típicas disputas entre dos hermanos.- seguía diciendo Chiyo, sin cambiar de postura, que yo empezaba a acojonarme, ya que no sabía de dónde la mujer sacaba toda esa paciencia para soportar esas peleas tan infantiles.

¿Y dónde vives?- logró preguntarme Koichi, entre los chillidos e insultos que se lanzaban los dos hermanos.

Pues...muy lejos de aquí...por la zona del centro, más o menos.- respondí, alzando un poco la voz, para que se me pudiera oír entre los graznidos de Hanamichi y Kyo.

¿Te gusta caminar, entonces? Te he visto muchas veces, jugando a baloncesto por aquí

Em...sí, bueno...es que es el único lugar de Kanagawa en el que me puedo concentrar de verdad.

Sí, aquí todo es muy tranquilo.- afirmó Koichi, esquivando un pastelito que le había lanzado Kyo a Hanamichi.- Aunque, con estos dos, de vez en cuando, esta casa deja de serlo, jaja.

Ya veo...- dije, algo flipado, al ver como Hanamichi agarraba a su hermano del pescuezo, y Kyo intentaba pegarle con la maceta de las plantas.

¿Y tienes familia, Kaede?- me inquirió Chiyo, de pronto, y tras su pregunta, Hanamichi paró de gritar y de ahogar a Kyo, mientras éste, que tenía casi todos los dedos introducidos en la boca de su hermano, ya que intentaba estirarle de los dientes(.U), también se detuvo, al ver que Hanamichi paraba. El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Esto...- intenté contestar, con dificultad, pero el do´aho volvió a interrumpirme.

¡Mamá, ese no es un tema del que Kaede le guste hablar, al menos por ahora!- dijo, intentando vocalizar bien, con los dedos de Kyo metidos en la boca. Lo miré, algo aliviado, ya que me había sacado de un buen aprieto.

¡Oh, entonces, discúlpame!- me sonrió Chiyo, amablemente.

No...no pasa nada.- le tranquilicé.

¿Te gusta el té que he preparado? Espero que esté a tu gusto.

Sí, totalmente.- la verdad, es que pensé que era el mejor té que me habían hecho nunca.

¿Sabes qué, Kaede? ¡Dentro de dos semanas tengo un partido de fútbol! ¡Es la semifinal, para nuestro equipo! ¿Vendrás a verme jugar?- exclamó Kyo, entusiasmado, sacando los dedos de la boca de su hermano, y sentándose en el regazo de éste.

Sí, hombre. ¡No tiene otra cosa que hacer el pobre, que ir a ver como haces el panoli!

¡Cállate, Hanamichi! ¡Yo no hago el panoli!

No, casi nada.

¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, porque yo en realidad sí que soy un tensai, y juego mejor al fútbol que tú al baloncesto! ¡JAJA!- rió fuerte y sonoramente, una risa que me sonaba muy familiar. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, aunque a su hermano mayor no le gustara reconocerlo, Kyo era clavado a Hanamichi, física y mentalmente.

¡¡Serás bocazas, pichón de los cojones! ¡¡Más quisieras tú, ser un tensai!

¿Quieres alguna pasta o pastel, Kaede?- sonrió Koichi, ofreciéndome la bandeja, mientras los dos hermanos volvían a la carga. Era cierto que había ruidosas y extravagantes peleas entre éstos, era cierto que los dos tíos eran, tal vez, demasiado tranquilos, era también cierto que no era mi casa, pero allí, en las pocas horas que estuve, me sentí más a gusto, cómodo y seguro que en toda mi desgraciada vida. Y lo más sorprendente de todo...era que entre todos estaban haciendo sentirme...por primera vez, dentro de una familia de verdad. Aquello no era sólo una casa, como la mía, era, también, un hogar. El hogar en el que sentía que empezaba a formar parte.

Sí, muchísimas gracias, Koichi.- dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa y escogiendo uno de los pastelitos, gustosamente.

- ¡Ag! ¡Me ha sacado de quicio! ¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando vuelva a casa pienso partirle la cara a ese mocoso asqueroso que se hace llamar Kyo!- rugía Hanamichi, apretándose los puños con ansias.

¿En serio? ¡Jaja! ¿No es algo que llevas intentando hacer toda la tarde, pelirrojo?- contesté.

El cielo se había vuelto a oscurecer, y el do´aho me acompañaba hasta mi casa, por las frías y desiertas calles de Kanagawa, pasando a veces, entre algún que otro grupito de niños que zumbaban dando gritos por las aceras a esas horas.

¡Bah! Pero es que el pobre me da pena...¡Tan pequeño, el chiquillo, y ya se le va la perola, al pobrecito!- suspiró él, respirando el aire helado de la ciudad, y mirando al cielo estrellado, a la vez que caminaba.

Ya...eso es porque quieres demasiado a tu hermano como para partirle la cara...- le corté, divertido.

¿¡Qué yo quiero a ese bicharrajo? ¡Sólo lo aguanto por eso, porque es mi hermano! ¡¡Sino ya le habría dejado toda la cara hecha una mierda!- respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco, mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto al que yo me encontraba. A pesar de que se llevaban como el perro y el gato...lo que se llama amor fraternal no parecía faltar entre Hanamichi y Kyo.

Eres tan adorable...- murmuré, sonriendo plácidamente, mientras miraba al frente.

¿¡A qué te dejo la cara hecha una mierda a ti, Ruka...

Es fantástico...ojalá yo también hubiera tenido hermanos...- comenté, sin saber porque lo había acabado diciendo.

¿Eh?...Ka...Kaede...

Cerré con pesar los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza al suelo, y pensando en lo que había ocurrido en casa de Hanamichi, cuando éste había tenido que saltar en mi ayuda cuando su tía Chiyo me había preguntado sobre mi familia...y, a pesar que ni a mi Hana le había hablado de ese tema, él me había defendido...Me sentía mal...aunque...no era el único de los dos que, al parecer, guardaba secretos respecto a su familia.

¡Kaede!

¡Ah, sí! ¡Tranquilo, no es nada!- contesté, abriendo, de repente, los ojos y volviendo a dirigirle la mirada.- Escucha, quisiera saber una cosa...¿Cómo es que a tus tíos les llamas "papá" y "mamá"?...¡Em! ¡Bueno! Creo...que ya conozco la respuesta...Porque tú los...

...yo los considero mis padres...¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! Y también porque Kyo aún no sabe que ellos no son nuestros padres biológicos.- me interrumpió Sakuragi, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

¿Y...quién son tus pa...

¿Y quiénes son los tuyos?- soltó el do´aho, dejando de mirar al cielo y posando una mirada indagante sobre la mía, antes de que yo pudiera terminar la pregunta, ya que parecía que había adivinado que es lo que estaba a punto de inquirirle.

¿Eh? ¿Hana...

¡Mira que hora es! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Mis tíos se cabrearán, si no vuelvo ahora mismo a casa!- exclamó, de repente, mirando esta vez a su reloj de bolsillo.

Pero, si has dicho que te dejab...

¡Pero es muy tarde! ¡No quiero que se preocupen! No te importa volver solo desde aquí, ¿verdad, kitsune?

Eh...N-No...pero...

¡Entonces, hasta luego, zorro!- sentenció, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de disponerse a salir corriendo del lugar.

¡Ei, espera!- exclamé, agarrándole del brazo y volteándolo hacia a mí de nuevo, para poder propinarle otro beso largo y extenso en sus labios, introduciéndole mi lengua por todos los huecos de su boca, hasta que por fin, nos separamos por pura falta de aire. Nos miramos durante 5 segundos, como intentando decirnos algo con la mirada...Hanamichi rompió el silencio.

Bu...buenas noches, Kaede.

Buenas noches.- respondí, pero antes, volví a detenerle y mirarle por largo rato.- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

...y yo a ti.

"Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, moriría por ti….Francamente es lo que pienso y siento, Hanamichi. ¿Por qué a veces puedo percibir que me ocultas algo? ¿Por qué a veces no dejo de sentirme inaceptable ante lo que guarda tu pasado? ¿Por qué la inseguridad ronda por toda mi cabeza cuando tú siempre me has dicho que no me ocultas nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SOY CAPAZ DE DARME CUENTA DE QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?...y no es cierto, eso de que me hayas dicho alguna vez que no me ocultas nada…, Hanamichi,….es lo que simplemente intento pensar que es así….y estoy empezando a creer que tal vez es un error….pero no puedo…no puedo hacerte preguntas…no puedo imponer que me lo cuentes…no puedo….no puedo….porque yo también….yo también voy en el mismo saco que tú, amor mío….También oculto algo….que ni siquiera sé si podré contar algún día"

Mientras la soledad de mi triste casa me daba la bienvenida, no podía dejar de preocuparme…incluso después de que aquel día hubiera sido uno de los que mejor me había sentido….Al fin y al cabo, siempre hay alguna cosa amarga que me acompaña cada vez que cierro los ojos, todas las noches, para dejar por unas horas este asqueroso mundo donde lo único que de verdad me causa alegría y bienestar es él, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, necesitaba por todos los medios, dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y distraerme con otra cosa, así que, como hacía de vez en cuando, me puse ropa deportiva, cogí mi bolsa, con una pelota de baloncesto en su interior y monté mi bicicleta, con la que me dirigí a la típica cancha de mis entrenamientos fuera del gimnasio. Aparqué el vehículo al lado de la verja, y justo entonces, divisé a una persona, que lanzaba triples, hacía mates y encestaba el balón en la canasta, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Con una elegancia y seguridad muy peculiares…y fascinantes. Pero…pude percibir con la claridad que muestran mis fríos ojos, que todo aquello, también emanaba una….especie lo podía percibir….porque yo también había sentido lo mismo muchas veces. Me introduje en la cancha, con mi pelota de baloncesto en mis manos, logrando, al fin, ver de quien se trataba esa persona, que nada más oírme llegar se volvió hacía mí, con el cuerpo sudado.

¿Ko…Kori?

Vaya, ¡Hola, Kaede! ¿Tú por aquí?- me sonrió la muchacha, limpiándose la frente de sudor, con la mano izquierda, y con la otra, sujetando la pelota que había estado encestando continuamente.

Sí, por las mañanas, uno no puede estarse quieto, jeje.- respondí. Sí, la verdad es que Kori era la única persona que me había ganado en un 1 vs. 1, a excepción del cabrón de Sendoh, claro. La chica jugaba realmente bien, daba gusto verla moverse con aquella pelota de básquet.

¿Quieres que juguemos?

Deacuerdo.

Después de haberme conseguido hacer sudar hasta la última gota, ella y yo nos sentamos en un banco, cerca de la cancha, dándonos un respiro y tomando el almuerzo.

¿Qué tal te va con Hanamichi?- me preguntó Kori, después de beber agua de su botella.- Bien, como siempre, supongo.

Sí, aunque….

¿Aunque?

Medité durante unos segundos, y luego reflexioné. Yo no solía contarle mis problemas a nadie…pero, francamente, Kori, junto con Ayako, era la única chica, y también persona, que me había demostrado que podía confiar en ella.

En fin, si no me lo quieres contar, no pasa nada. Comprendo que no es asunto mío.

¡No, da igual, Kori! Contigo, uno se puede desahogar. Así que no tengo problemas en contarte este tipo de cosas.

Por descontado. Te escucho, Kaede.

No sé…..creo que Hanamichi me oculta algo….

¿Qué te oculta algo?

Sí, no sé lo que es…pero….tiene que ver con…

…..con su pasado.- me interrumpió Kori, dándole un mordisco a una oreo bañada en chocolate blanco, que había sacado de una caja de galletas de su mochila.

¿Eh? ¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

¿Te refieres a cómo sabía lo que ibas a decir, o a si sé algo de lo que oculta Hanamichi?

… ¿Tú sabes algo?

No sé si eso es lo que oculta Hanamichi, pero…sí, sé algo. Ten en cuenta que él y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia.

¿Y…y qué es?

No te lo pienso decir. Sabes que eso es algo que tan solo él mismo te puede contar.

Ya, pero también tú has de saber que eso es algo que no se puede preguntar…es algo demasiado personal…

Tan personal, que ya verás como te lo acabará contado sin que tú le digas nada….Eres su pareja… ¿recuerdas? Eso significa mucho, a la hora de contar intimidades o secretos, ¿no te parece, Rukawa?

¡No! ¡No lo creo! O sea…sí, lo de las intimidades y los secretos es cierto, pero….no sé….yo pienso que lo que trata de esconder Hanamichi de su pasado….es algo más serio que eso…y no sé…si se puede contar así como así….incluso a alguien como tu pareja.

….Vaya….así que por lo visto no me equivocaba, Hanamichi no es el único que tiene algo que contar sobre su pasado, ¿eh?- sonrió Kori.- Tu carácter y tu actitud han sido formados a raíz de algo que te debió de ocurrir en la infancia…

¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo….

¡Vamos! Lo llevas escrito en esa cara de inexpresividad, Rukawa…Por eso te resulta tan difícil preguntárselo a Hanamichi, porque sientes que tú también le ocultas algo del mismo tipo y que tú no estás dispuesto a contar así como así….de manera que crees que él también piensa lo mismo…por lo que preguntárselo sería como una ofensa…¿Es eso lo que pasa, Kaede?

S-Sí…¡Caray! ¿Sabéis? ¡Eso de que tú y Ayako seáis tan y tan perceptivas llega a joderme un rato largo, Kori!- protesté, algo sonrojado.

Lo siento…yo no tengo la culpa de captar las cosas a la primera y así de bien, Rukawa.- se excusó la chica, sonriendo con picardía.

De todas formas….tienes razón, todo lo que has dicho es la pura verdad.- suspiré, mirándome las puntas de los pies.- No creo que vaya a poder preguntárselo nunca….a Hanamichi…

Pues tomad ejemplo de mí, los dos.- soltó Kori, de pronto, sacando otro refresco de la bolsa, abriendo la lata y mirando al frente…con unos ojos….nostálgicos.

¿Cómo?

Ya que a los dos os cuesta tanto hablar con alguien de vuestro jodido pasado, tomad ejemplo de cómo lo voy a hacer yo…

¿Qué? ¿Tú?

Yo también tengo un pasado, Rukawa, y no es precisamente el de Heidi en las montañas….- respondió Kori, con una voz en la que pude percibir dolor…

Pero….no hace falta que me lo cuen…

¡No seas estúpido! ¡Tampoco hace falta que Hanamichi te hable de eso mismo! ¿No te parece? ¡El pasado es pasado, y es algo que ya ha dejado de existir! Sin embargo….aún así, los humanos somos tan masocas que insistimos en rebuscar en él…porque por mucho que sea algo que ya pasó, sigue formando parte de nuestra miserable vida. Haya sido bonito, haya sido triste, haya sido corriente y moliente, haya sido la alegría de la huerta o haya sido una verdadera mierda, el pasado es pasado, y siempre lo llevaremos en nuestra conciencia….llegando a afectar incluso a nuestro presente….

Ko….Kori…

Y esto último no debería ocurrir…pero, por desgracia, ocurre…De hecho…yo dejé de tener padres a la edad de 6 años…

¿¡Qué…qué dices? ¿En serio?

Murieron en una accidente de coche….un día de Navidad me dejaron sola en casa….y como tardaban mucho, salí del hogar, en su busca…y los encontré…al otro lado de la acera….Me puse tan contenta que crucé la carretera, sin fijarme siquiera en si el semáforo estaba en rojo o en verde…y justo entonces, un camión se dirigía con prisa hacia el paso de peatones por donde yo cruzaba sin cuidado alguno….tanto yo como el hombre que lo conducía, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde…pero…pero….- Kori apretó con fuerza el refresco que sostenía en su mano derecha.-…por desgracia, mis padres sí que se dieron cuenta a tiempo…y…y….

Kori…

…..¡Me apartaron del camino del camión! ¡Me apartaron los dos al mismo tiempo!...pero lo peor…fue que ocuparon mi lugar…y el camión….los atropelló a ellos….- continuó la rubia, con mucha dificultad.- Durante aquel instante que me separó del mundo y me colocó entre la vida y la muerte…pude observar como mis padres morían por salvarme la vida a mí….sin yo poder hacer nada por ellos…¡Sin poder impedir que ocuparan mi lugar!

Ko…Kori…- ¡Dios! ¿De verdad que le había ocurrido todo aquello? Debía…debía de ser muy duro…- Entonces….debiste sentirte muy culpable…-Kori levantó esos ojos llenos de rencor y furia, que jamás había podido ver en ella, hasta el momento.- Essstoo….yo…yo…no quería decirlo en…yo….per…perdona….debí de haber cerrado la boca…

¡Ja! Es increíble verte actuar de esa manera a sonrió ella.-…disculpándote….

¡Oh, vamos! ¡No será muy normal en mí, pero lo que me estás contando es muy serio, y el estar explicándoselo a alguien tiene que resultarte difícil, no me jodas, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es comportarme "así"! ¿No estás deacuerdo?- respondí, algo harto.

Deacuerdo, deacuerdo…perdona…

¡Ei! ¡El que se estaba disculpando era yo!

¡Jeje! Es cierto….pero no tienes porqué….Lo que habías dicho es la verdad….me sentí realmente culpable….- continuó explicándome.-….de hecho….mis padres eran la única familia que tenía…

Pero…entonces….¿Quién se ocupó de ti?

¡Ja! ¡Papá Noel! ¿No te jode?- rió con sarcasmo.- Pues yo misma, está claro.

¿Te criaste sola desde los 6 años?

Así es…y hasta ahora, todo me va de maravilla… Claro que…si dijera que durante todos estos años no he llorado, ni me he sentido insegura, ni me he sentido asustada, ni me he sentido sola….estaría mintiendo…

Yo…te comprendo…Te comprendo muy bien…sé lo que es eso….- le dije, con sinceridad.

Me lo imagino…- me contestó, mirándome a los ojos.- Hanamichi y yo éramos amigos desde antes de que murieran mis padres…por lo que sus tíos y su hermano siempre han sido como parte de mi familia….incluso me propusieron hacerse cargo de mí…pero estaba segura de que si aceptaba…me sería muy duro …porque estar con otra gente, por mucho que los quisiera, me recordaría siempre a ellos…a los padres que dieron la vida por mí…Por lo que decidí criarme sola…y supongo que maduré más pronto de lo previsto….Pensaba que sería muchísimo mejor haber muerto en aquel accidente….que seguramente mis padres serían más felices que yo, si no hubieran sido ellos las víctimas del accidente….Pensé eso durante 3 años….hasta que, entre el baloncesto, mis amigos y la familia de Hanamichi….me di cuenta, de que mis padres no habían arriesgado su vida para que yo me comportara de esa forma tan pesimista y desolada….¡Desde entonces, vivo la vida intensamente! ¡Vivo la vida que mis padres salvaron, con toda mi alma!...y os animo a ti y al torpe de "Hana", a que hagáis lo mismo y disfrutéis de la vida…que es demasiado corta para dejarla escapar así como así….

Sí.- sonreí abiertamente, y mirando al cielo del mediodía.- ¡Sí, hay demasiada razón en tus palabras, Takibera!

¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Rukawa?¬¬

Gracias.- sonreí, ligeramente.-Gracias, de verdad.

Kori simplemente me devolvió de nuevo la sonrisa y siguió bebiendo su refresco.

Sabía que por mucho que lo pensara, me iba a costar igual de difícil preguntárselo, pero, al menos, me había dado fuerzas para llegar a intentarlo….y llegar a imitar aquella acción tan valiente de Kori….sí, ella era ante todo….muy valiente….

¡Diooosss! ¡En serio, Noma! ¡Eres de lo más patético! ¡Jaja! No…¿¡No jodas que al final pasó eso?- Yohei estalló a carcajadas al escuchar lo que su amigo Noma le acababa de explicar, y al poco rato se le unieron los demás patanes del ejercito Sakuragi y éste último, sin importarles siquiera el hecho de estar en medio del pasillo del instituto, ya que no hacía mucho que éste habían vuelto a empezar.

¡Oye! ¿Queréis parar ya? ¡Sólo me dijo que se iba al dentista! ¿¡Yo qué coño iba a saber?- se excusó Noma, con fastidio.

¡Ya! ¿Al dentista, a las dos de la madrugada y con pinta de discotequera? ¡Vamos, Noma! ¡Eso es sentido común! ¡Esa chica te estaba diciendo en toda la cara: "Piérdete, capullo"!- siguió riendo Yohei.

Es que tú también eres tonto, Noma…¿Para qué cojones le dices que vives con tus padres?- le espetó Ookusu.

¿Y qué querías que le dijera, tío? ¿Qué vivo solo? ¡Tarde o temprano se hubiera descubierto el pastel!- se defendió el chico rubio.

Ya…pero al menos, mientras durara la mentira, le podrías haber dado algún que otro morreo y sacar un buen polvo.- exclamó Takamiya.

¿¡QUÉ DICES? ¡¡CÁLLATE! ¡¡ERES UN SALIDO, GORDO DE…

¡Bueno, bueno, cálmate, Noma! – intentó tranquilizarlo Mito.- ¡Y tú, Takamiya, no digas guarradas!

Lo siento….pero es que para una vez que Noma tiene la oportunidad de ligar con un tía que está buena…y lo hecha todo a perder….- suspiró Takamiya.

¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! ¡De todas formas, si Noma no la hubiera cagado ayer, la hubiera cagado mañana! ¡Esa chavala le hubiera dejado tarde o temprano! ¡Era demasiado guapa para estar con Noma!- comentó Hanamichi, apoyado contra la pared y riendo a carcajadas.

¡Oye! ¡No te pases, eh, Hanamichi! ¡No eres justamente el que tiene el listón de novias más largo, eh!- le respondió Noma de mala manera y fulminándolo con su mirada.

¿Qué te pasa, tío? ¿¡Quieres morir joven?- le amenazó el pelirrojo, apretándose los puños.

¡Movida, movida!- exclamaron el resto del ejército, a excepción de Yohei, que sólo suspiró.

Yo me encontraba alejado de ellos, aislado de la gente, como de costumbre, al lado de una ventana del pasillo, a varios metros de Sakuragi y su ejército…los que seguramente ni se habían percatado de que estaba cerca de ellos….ni de que mis ojos estaban constantemente siguiendo la imponente figura del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo es que te conformas sólo con observarlo?- escuché una voz a mis espaldas.- En fin….sois pareja, ¿no? Creí que en los recreos siempre os juntabais.

Volvía a tratarse de Kori, que, con su calida sonrisa de siempre, se puso a mi lado y se apoyó contra la pared que llevaba consigo una ventana, y el aire fresco matinal que provenía de fuera le revolvió el precioso pelo rubio que poseía la muchacha.

Sí, bueno… Desde que hemos sido pareja no hemos parado de estar juntos….y Hanamichi casi no podía verse con su ejército….Había días que ni les hablaba….por eso…..pienso que está bien que de vez en cuando se vea con ellos….no quiero presionarle…..ni que me tenga aborrecido….Al fin y al cabo, esos 4 son sus amigos de toda la vida…..- le respondí, sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa de mi amante.

Vaya….nunca pensé que "Hana" pudiera buscarse un novio tan comprensivo…A veces pienso que no te merece, Rukawa.

Es curioso, yo siempre pienso que soy yo, quien no me lo merezco a él.

Bueno….supongo que es normal que entre dos amantes se piense eso.

Sí, y seguro que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, Takibera?- dije, mirándola de reojo.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas la estrecha! Eres una de las chicas más populares del instituto, Kori, y tienes numerosos admiradores, tanto de un sexo como del otro….no paran de declarársete gente y más gente….Incluso has quedado segunda, en el puesto de chica más guapa del centro…Es más, pondría la mano en el fuego, si afirmo que has tenido más de 10 novietes…

Pues esa mano te la quemarías y bien quemadita, porque, por el momento, nunca he tenido novio.¬¬- le cortó Kori.

¿Cómo?

¡Qué nunca he tenido novio!- repitió.- El que mucha gente se me declare y me pida para salir no significa que yo haya de aceptar esa proposición…¿No crees?

Pero…no sé…¿Nunca has estado enamorada?

Bueno…- cuando pronuncié esas palabras, la chica se sonrojó y miró hacia una dirección que no logré adivinar, ya que enseguida, Kori volvió a mirarme a mí.- Esto…yo….

¿A quién mirabas?- pregunté, girando la cara, pero ella se puso en medio.

¿Yo? ¡A nadie!- exclamó, apurada y sonriendo de una forma exagerada.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Sé que mirabas a alguien!- protesté.- ¡Déjame ver quien…

¡Te he dicho que no, Rukawa, no sigas insistiend…

¡Ei! ¡Mirad! ¡Si es nuestra Kori!- exclamaron Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya, al oír gritar a la chica. Estos 3, Yohei y el propio Hanamichi se acercaron a nosotros dos.

¡Ah, hola chicos! ¿Qué tal estáis?- les preguntó Kori, contenta de poder cambiar de tema.

¡¡Muuuuuuy bien, sobre todo desde que volviste con nosotros al "insti"!-respondieron los 3 de siempre, mientras se les caía la baba al observar a la rubia.

¡Jeje! ¡Vamos! ¡Seguro que estabais igual de bien antes de mi llegada!- rió Kori.

¡No es verdad!- le cortó Yohei, adquiriendo de repente, un rostro de absoluta seriedad…¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Mito?

¿Eh?- logró farfullar Kori.

Yo te heché….mucho en falta….- le costó decir, porque al instante se había sonrojado.(¿?él?por qué? Pensé que sólo sabía sonreír- Nota de la autora:¿¿¬¬de qué vas,zorrito asqueroso? ¡No te consiento que hables asi de mi Yohei!XDD-

¿Yohe…- tartamudeó la chica, igual de roja que él.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a tenerte con nosotros en el colegio….Así que….¿Cómo quieres que nos desacostumbrásemos así como así, Kori?- le siguió diciendo.

Esto….s-sí….gracias…..yo también os eché mucho de menos a todos….- dijo la muchacha, aún ruborizada.

Todos observábamos esa escena algo extrañados….Kori y Yohei, dos personas que siempre solían ser ellas mismas(es decir:Kori siempre era una joven de gran carácter, fuerte, decidida y que no solía mostrarse nerviosa y Yohei, seguro, tranquilo, que tampoco solía alterarse) ahora estaban como un pimiento de rojos y no parecían muy apaciguados…Era la primera vez que, por lo menos yo, los veía de esa manera….Muy extraño, ¿no os parece?

¡Oye! ¿Empezáis a hablar de eso cuando Kori hace ya 3 meses que lleva aquí?¬¬ - intervino Hanamichi, ya que, al igual que a todos los espectadores, le parecía poco normal.- ¿Tenéis efecto retardado o qué?

¡No digas bobadas, "Hana"! ¡Tú si que tienes efecto retardado, que no enteras de nada!- le espetó Kori, sonrojándose todavía más.

¡Oye! ¿¡Efecto retardado yo…

Venga, déjalo ya, Hanamichi, no me apetece oírte discutir.- interrumpió Yohei, agarrándole de la oreja al pelirrojo, para llevárselo consigo.- Vamos a la cantina, te invito a lo que quieras….y….- nos miró a mí y a Kori.- ¿Vosotros queréis algo? ¡No os cortéis, eh! Os invito yo…

Yo no quiero nada, gracias.- respondí.

¡Yo sí! Quiero…¡medio bocadillo de tortilla!- contestó Kori, con la intención de que así, se disimulase un poco más, lo nerviosa y sonrojada que había estado hace un instante…pero…no sé si lo consiguió.

Vale, esperadnos aquí, ahora vendremos.- dijo Yohei, girando la cara, para irse….o tal vez porque se iba a volver a sonrojar y no deseaba ser descubierto…

¿No vienes, entonces, zorrito?- me preguntó Hanamichi, zafándose de la mano con la que Yohei le estaba agarrando de la oreja.

No, te espero aquí.- le contesté, sonriendo levemente, para que sólo él se percatase de mi pequeña sonrisa.

Vale ¡Ahora venimos!- se despidió, siguiendo a su ejército.

La rubia y yo nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio….hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

Me pregunto si quedarán bocadillos de tortillas. Últimamente, siempre que voy a pedir uno, me dicen que no queda y que me coja uno de magro y….

Te gusta Yohei, ¿no es así?- le pregunté de sopetón.

¿¡QUÉ?- gritó con fuerza y volviendo a hacer que sus mejillas se tiñeran del rojo intenso de cualquier persona enamorada, y, provocando, también, las miradas estupefactas de todo aquel que había escuchado su enorme chillido.

¡En serio! ¡Te aseguro que no hacía falta que chillaras, Takibera!- le reproché.

Suelo chillar cuando dicen estupideces.- respondió, sin que aquel color intenso se le fuera de la cara.

Entonces, deberías haberte quedado callada, porque no es ninguna estupidez.

¿Ah, no? ¡Por…por supuesto que sí! ¡A mí no….a mí no….a mí no me gusta Yohei! ¿¡Queda claro?

Mira, de todas las cosas que puedo ser, te aseguro que ser imbécil y corto de vista son las últimas de ellas.- le dije.- Desde que te conozco, nunca he visto que te sonrojaras de esa forma…Mejor dicho….¡Nunca te he visto sonrojarte! Así que no niegues algo que para mí ha quedado muy claro.

¡Escucha, me da igual lo que digas! ¡Te repito que a mí no me gusta Yohei!

Entonces….¿Estás enamorada de él?

¡QUÉ NO!-volvió a chillar.- ¡Yohei es sólo un amigo que conozco desde que voy al colegio y que ahora en el "insti" me lo he vuelto a encontrar….¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Punto en boca! ¡Eso es todo lo que siento por él!

Ya que yo confío en ti…podrías ser tú un poco más recíproca conmigo y confiar en la persona que siempre te cuenta los malos rollos que tiene con su pareja.- le solté, un tanto harto.- Yo no me pongo a gritar como un histérico cuando te hablo de Hanamichi..

Es…tá bien….¡Está bien, joder! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Me gus…¡No!- se ruborizó aún más.- Estoy enamorada de Yohei.

¿Desde cuando?

Desde….que lo conozco….

¿Cuántos años son?

¡Y yo qué sé! Desde la primera vez que "Hana" me presentó a su ejército…

Y eso es un puñao de años, ¿no?

S-Sí….unos cuantos…

¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

¿El qué?

¿Qué va a ser, tonta? ¡Pues que le quieres desde hace mucho tiempo!

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Tú estás majara o qué?

¿Por qué no?

Porque….no sé si él comparte mis sentimientos….

¿Tú es que no ves? ¡Si hace un momento estaba como un pimiento, igual que tú! Y te aseguro que nunca lo había visto así.

Tú no lo conoces como yo….de todas formas, eso no significa gran cosa.

Lo dirás tú.

En serio…Cambiemos de tema, ¿te importa? Ya te he dicho que estoy enamorada de él…y lo que tenga que hacer respecto a Yohei ya lo decidiré yo.

Sí, bueno, te comprendo…yo también pasé por lo mismo.

Me alegro.

¿Cómo?

¡Qué me alegro! Aunque te conozca de sólo unos meses, estoy segura de que tú nunca solías darte cuenta del ánimo o de los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean…y ahora sí.- me sonrió.- Supongo que todo es gracias a quién yo me sé, ¿verdad?

¡Je! Sí, bueno…Tal vez….- me limité a responder, mientras echaba una hojeada al cielo que la ventana de la pared me permitía divisar.

Ho…la… ¿Hanamichi?- atiné a decir…cuando, en vez de la persona que, en teoría, debía de aparecer ante mis ojos, encontré el rostro de mi querido pelirrojo.

¡Hola! ¿K-Kitsune? ¿Cómo? Esto….¿No has visto a Kori?- me preguntó, mientras nos acercamos mutuamente.

¿A Kori? Pues tendrá que aparecer…Me pidió que viniera aquí.

¿Qué dices? ¡A mí también me lo pidió! Eh...¡Espera!- el móvil de Hanamichi sonó y éste lo cogió.- ¿Hola? ¿Kori? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No me dijiste que Rukawa también vendría!...¿Eh? ¡No, no me importa que venga, pero….de ese se informa, ¿no?...¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No comprendo! ¿Qué hablas? ¿¡Qué al final no vienes?...Pero…¿Por qué? ¿De qué vas? ¡¡Kori!...¿Kori? ¿¡¡Kori?- Hanamichi pulsó con rabia la tecla para apagar su celular, y después guardarlo de mala gana.

¿Qué pasa?

Me ha colgado…dice que al final no viene y que vayamos los dos solos.

¿Qué? ¿Pero, adónde?

Pues….no sé….Es que….

¿Qué ocurre?

También me ha dicho otra cosa muy rara….

¿Nani?

Sí, me ha dicho:"Cuéntaselo, al fin y al cabo es la persona que amas". Le he preguntado qué quería decir, pero simplemente me ha contestado: "Tú sabes de lo qué hablo" y ha colgado…¡BUAH! ¡Qué chiquilla, de verdad! ¡Quien la entienda que la compre!

Bueno….¿No quieres ir a ningún lado?

Pues sí….podemos…

¡Ir a mi casa!- le interrumpí.

¿Q-Qu…

Bueno…al fin y al cabo, se va a tratar de otra cita más, para nosotros solos, ¿no?- sonreí, guiñándole un ojo.- Mejor que se trate de un sitio dónde haya cama…

¡WA! ¡Kaede, sigues siendo un pervertido!- se sonrojó Hanamichi. Di unos cuantos pasos, antes de acercar suavemente mis labios a su rostro y poder entregarle un profundo beso, que le hizo estar aún más rojo que al principio.- Ru…ka…

En serio…te aseguro que no pasa nada.- le dije, junto con una sonrisa compresiva que dibujaron inconscientemente mis labios. Sakuragi se quedó perplejo ante mi reacción, sus ojos color café me miraban sorprendidos…yo di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero la mano de mi do´aho me detuvo.- ¿Hanam…

Ven….acompáñame.- fue lo único que me dijo, sin mirarme siquiera a la cara. Yo le hice caso y me guió hacía un lugar…que en aquel momento me pareció peculiar, que me hubiese llevado hasta allí. Se trataba del puerto….del mismísimo puerto, donde las olas se peleaban entre ellas y jugaban a querer sobrepasar el límite que los humanos le establecimos…sin conseguirlo hasta el momento, claro. La marea subía y bajaba, como si de verdad fuera lo más interesante que podía hacer en esta vida y el viento les ayudaba en su labor…el viento….el viento removía los preciosos cabellos de mi amante, cuando nos colocamos los dos en el muelle más cercano al mar. Era increíble…desde que habíamos llegado a aquel lugar, el rostro del do´aho se había teñido de una….melancolía…..Parecía realmente triste…

Hanamichi…¿Por…por qué…- le comencé a preguntar, cuando ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo y el pelirrojo no había dejado de mirar al horizonte…Antes de que siguiera con la pregunta, él me interrumpió, desviando su melancólica mirada hacia mí.

Es que…..el mar…el mar…..- farfulló. ¿Hanamichi?¿Qué le pasaba?- El mar….me produce mucha tristeza…y rabia, a la vez…

¿Cómo? ¿Por…por qué?

Es largo de explicar.- concluyó, cerrando tranquilamente los ojos.- Pero, tranquilo… lo haré… te lo explicaré….creo que no es justo….seguir ocultándoselo…a mi pareja…

¿De…de verdad? ¿Por fin….iba a contármelo? ¿Iba a contarme el secreto de su pasado que tanto tiempo había estado sin saber? ¡Había deseado tanto saberlo….pero ahora…ahora…me sabía mal….por Hanamichi….!

Escucho, no ha….

¡No digas que ahora no lo quieres saber! ¡Sé que lo quieres…sé que quieres saberlo! ¡Así que ahora que por fin me armo de valor para decírtelo….no me rechaces…quiero contártelo…!

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé por la cintura, acercando su rostro al mío.

¿Seguro que te sientes capaz de contármelo?- le pregunté dulcemente.

Pues claro.- asintió, apoyando su cara contra mi pecho.- El tensai Sakuragi siempre sabe lo que hace.

Vale.- le besé el pelo y lo miré a los ojos.- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

…..A mí casa….hoy mis tíos y mi hermano no están…

Deacuerdo.- sonreí, cogiéndole de la mano.- Vamos, pues.

….sí.

Caminamos por las calles, sin ni siquiera decirnos nada…todo el camino en silencio….sintiéndonos el uno al otro sólo por el contacto de nuestras manos unidas….Al llegar a su casa, los dos nos dirigimos al cuarto del do´aho…donde los dos nos acomodamos en su cama.

Bueno….lo cierto….es que….es que…..- empezó a hablar…pero la emoción se lo impedía….- Es que…no sé por donde empezar…

Es igual, si no quieres, podemos dejarlo, no importa. Nos lo montamos simplemente en tu cama y ya está.- dije, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa.

¡NOO! ¡Déjalo, déjalo! ¡Bien, vale, te lo contaré, te lo contaré!- exclamó sonrojado.

Jo!- protesté, dejando de desabrocharme la camisa y sentándome otra vez a su lado.

Hanamichi respiró hondo y se propuso a contarme su profundo, misterioso y melancólico pasado.

Continuará….


End file.
